Noie toi dans mes larmes
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][Finie] Après son accident, Toshiya va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller sans le groupe... R&R please les gens! [Yaoi]
1. La fin d'une histoire

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
****

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.

**Couples:** Vous verrez bien XD

**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé

**Note de môa: **Alors je tiens à préciser que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ça! XD Pas ma faute si j'ai les idées bizarres :S et je m'excuse d'hors et déjà pour toutes les épreuves que j'inflige à mon pauvre Totchi

**Titre:** Nois-toi dans mes larmes.  
****

**Chapitre 1:** La fin d'une histoire.

Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte nonchalament avec son pied avant d'entrer dans son appartement et de s'étaler sur le canapé, entraînant son ami avec lui. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la pénombre du salon silencieux, regardant droit devant eux, l'air complètement ailleurs. Le roux faisait jouer le bout de ses doigts sur la paume ouverte de l'autre, remontant le long de l'avant-bras puis redescendant vers la main avant d'entrelacer leur doigts et de commencer à en caresser le dos avec son pouce. Aucun ne bougea, toujours déconnectés de la réalité puis, comme si c'était tout naturel, Toshiya posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule du roux.

Ils avaient passé la soirée dans un bar des environs avec les autres membres du groupe pour fêter l'anniversaire du bassiste et étaient restés les derniers, Kyo ayant été désigné pour ramener Shinya et Kaoru chez eux. Les deux derniers avaient donc passé quelques heures de plus ensembles, enchaînant verre sur verre, et Toshiya avait finalement décidé de ramener Die chez lui, vu l'état d'ébriété de celui-ci. Il n'était pas ivre mort mais le brun ne voulait pas risquer de le laisser rentrer chez lui en voiture au cas où il aurait un accident. Ils avaient donc fait le chemin de retour à pieds, la main du guitariste glissée négligeament dans la poche arrière du jean de Toshiya.

Les deux s'étaient cherchés toute la soirée, gentilment certes, avec des gestes anodins mais pleins de sous-entendus qui leur semblaient tous naturels du moment que c'était à l'autre qu'ils s'adressaient. Et maintenant ils étaient là, assis l'un près de l'autre, le regard fixé sur le mur d'en face, incapables de réfléchir à cause de l'alcool ingurgité un peu plus tôt.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, savourant le contact de leurs mains l'une dans l'autre, le silence calme et reposant autour d'eux ou encore le simple fait d'être ensembles. Toshiya quitta finalement le mur du regard et baissa les yeux pour fixer leurs mains. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il posa les yeux sur la bague qu'il portait au pouce. Elle était assez grosse, faite d'argent et magnifiquement décorée d'un saphir taillé et brillant. Dieu qu'il adorait cette bague! Il se rappelait encore du jour où on la lui avait offerte et depuis, il ne la retirait presque jamais. Il l'avait reçue un peu après son arrivée dans le groupe, pour une soirée organisée en l'honneur de son anniversaire cette fois encore.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant Die remuer la tête et, intrigué, il leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux du roux. Ce regard brillant et profond le fit frissoner et il serra un peu plus sa main à celle du guitariste. Lentement, très lentement, et sous le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui, Toshiya approcha ses lèvres tremblantes de celles de Die et, mêlant leurs souffles, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, sans aucune gêne ni arrière-pensée. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là exactement? Car aucun des deux n'avait montré avant cette soirée un si grand interêt pour l'autre. Ou peut-être que si... sans s'en apercevoir. Toshiya décolla lentement sa bouche de celle de son ami et posa son front contre le sien en le regardant fixement, droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, reprenant son souffle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, ni pourquoi il le faisait, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il en avait envie. Irrémédiablement envie. Et le regard que Die lui portait ne faisait que le conforter dans cette idée. Cessant de réfléchir et laissant son esprit encore un peu embrumé partir à la dérive, il se colla de nouveau au guitariste pour un baiser plus langoureux que le premier mais d'une lenteur ennivrante.

**oOoOoOo**

Il se dégagea lentement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune bassiste endormi et se releva silencieusement du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il regarda l'horloge murale: trois heures et demi du matin, cela faisait donc plus d'un quart d'heure que Toshiya s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il se servit un café en repensant au jeune brun et à ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques minute plus tôt, un large sourire aux lèvres. L'alcool avait commencé à ne plus faire effet depuis environ une demi-heure et il avait pu profiter pleinement des lèvres et de la chaleur de Toshiya. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il finirait dans ses bras, il aura regardé la personne de travers. Mais ça lui était appru comme une évidence alors il n'était pas allé chercher plus loin, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'ils en discutent calmement tous les deux quand le jour serait levé. Die soupira en retenant un baillement et porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore à demi endormi et se releva paresseusement en frottant ses paupières du dos de ses mains. Il s'était endormi apparemment mais au moins l'alcool s'était dissipé, laissant un léger mal à la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la silhouette endormie près de lui qu'il devinait à peine dans l'obscurité ambiante mais reconnut immédiatement le guitariste roux. Il avança la main de sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Il fut soudain parcouru d'un léger frisson et se frotta vigoureusement les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu, sans succès. Il se leva alors et, d'un pas chancelant, se dirigea vers la cheminée où seules des braises rougeoyaient encore faiblement dans l'âtre. Il y plaça quelques buches, attrapa la boîte d'allumettes posée sur le manteau de pierre et alluma un feu pour réchauffer la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en mars, les nuits étaient encore très fraîches et Toshiya avait trop abusé du chauffage pendant l'hiver pour se permettre de l'allumer maintenant. Il se releva en frissonant de nouveau mais petit à petit, les flammes grandissantes eurent raison du froid et il se planta devant l'âtre pour profiter de cette chaleur réconfortante.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il se tenait debout devant la cheminée, jouant avec sa bague, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir. Il avait fermer les yeux et se laissait bercer par le crépitement des flammes et la respiration calme et régulière de Die qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Là, à cet instant, il se sentait incroyablement bien et calme. Il lui tardait néanmoins que le roux se réveille pour savoir s'il y avait une relation possible entre eux ou s'ils devraient s'en tenir là. Il espérait que non. Mais il n'avait pas le coeur à le réveiller pour le moment. Il fit rouler sa bague le long de son doigt, la faisant passer dans l'autre main, la tournant et retournant entre ses doigts, lentement, précaussioneusement. Il la fit rouler à nouveau jusqu'à l'autre main mais cette fois-ci elle lui échappa et tomba.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en jurant tout bas et regarda à ses pieds pour voir où la bague avait atterri. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit l'anneau d'argent au milieu des flammes et il tomba à genoux en retenant un cri de surprise. Il s'empara alors vivement de la pince à bûches sans quitter la bague des yeux et tenta de l'attraper avec. Sans résultat. Elle était trop petite et il n'arrivait pas à la saisir. Il retint un cri en pensant à Die qui dormait toujours sur le canapé derrière lui et des larmes de frustration embuèrent ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de faire glisser la bague vers lui. Mais elle était coincée. Il n'arriverait pas à la récupérer de cette manière, il le savait. Et pendant qu'il ne faisait rien, la bague chauffait. Oh elle n'allait pas fondre, il le savait, mais il y tenait trop pour la laisser s'abîmer. Plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux.

-Et merde!

Die remua légèrement en sentant de l'agitation près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en regardant autour de lui, s'attendant à trouver Toshiya endormi près de lui, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était seul sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un marmonner et trouva un Toshiya accroupi devant la cheminée et se démenant avec la pince à bûches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Tot...? Hé!

Il se releva précipitament en voyant le brun plonger sa main au milieu des flammes et le tira en arrière. Toshiya cria autant de douleur que de surprise et tomba à la renverse, la main étroitement serrée sur la bague et les braises qu'il avait attrapées en même temps.

-Totchi, bon sang lâche-les!

Die attrapa sa main et lui tordit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Le tout tomba sur la moquette grise et le brun se recroquevilla au sol en serrant sa main meurtrie contre sa poitrine, pleurant et gémissant de douleur.

Die, affolé, le redressa et saisit sa main pour voir ce qu'il avait.

-Oh putain...

Il se releva précipitament pour se jeter sur le téléphone, laissant un Toshiya en larmes derrière lui. Die composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit, tappant du pied tellement il était angoissé.

-Moshi mosh... commença une vois endormie.

-Kaoru! C'est moi! Vite lève-toi, Totchi est blessé il faut que tu viennes!

-Nani? Totchi? Mais...

-TOUT DE SUITE! hurla le roux en raccrochant pour aller relever Toshiya et le serrer désespérément contre lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Les gens autour de lui étaient très agités, ils couraient dans les couloirs, interpelaient brièvement leurs collègues sans s'arrêter et disparaissaient à l'angle d'un couloir ou derrière une porte. Les conversations emplissaient les lieux. Mais il ne les entendait pas. Son coeur. Il n'entendait que les battements de son coeur. Il l'entendait cogner dans sa poitrine. Il l'entendait, encore, toujours. Toujours...

-Die?

Il baissa les yeux vers la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule et releva la tête. _Kaoru_... Le leader le regardait d'un air grave, essayant tant bien que mal de rester impassible malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et était penché vers lui.

Le roux lui sourit faiblement, les yeux embués de larmes et jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres. Kaoru était visiblement à bout, Kyo était assis au milieu de la salle d'attente, à même le sol, la tête baissée, essayant de calmer son stress en arrachant les pages d'un magazine et Shinya, Shinya était adossé au mur en face de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard vague. Tous les trois avaient l'air tellement épuisés. Die se souvenait du moment où Kaoru avait déboulé dans l'appartement, la tête qu'il avait fait en les voyant, Toshiya et lui, enlacés et pleurant, le cri de surprise de Kyo quand ils étaient montés dans la voiture du leader, les airs catastrophés des médecins à leur arrivée à l'hôpital, la façon dont Shinya avait déboulé dans la salle d'attente, les cheveux emmêlés, le souffle court et plié en deux tant il avait couru. Et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que les portes de la salle d'opération s'étaient refermées sur le brancard supportant leur bassiste blessé.

Kaoru n'avait pas voulu que Kyo voit la main de Toshiya et il l'avait enveloppée d'un linge. Le blond, assis à la place du passager avait commencé à faire la tête, mais il avait vite changé de comportement en voyant les larmes de souffrance de Toshiya couler le long de ses joues rougies. Mais lui, il l'avait vue. Il avait vu sa main au moment où il lui avait attrapé le poignet pour lui faire lâcher cette fichue bague. Il avait vu la chair brûlée. Il avait vu les muscles à vif, les tendons. Il avait vu. Et à cet instant là, il avait détesté Toshiya. Il l'avait détesté pour sa stupidité. Pour son inconscience. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était que le bassiste s'en tire sans trop de casse, sans séquelles. Mais il le savait bien, il y avait toujours des séquelles. Il y en aurait toujours.

**oOoOoOo**

Le médecin sortit silencieusement de la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué vers la salle d'attente, devant aller informer les proches de son patient de l'état dans lequel il était. Il pénétra dans la petite salle aux murs blanc et à la moquette grise et s'avança d'une des personnes assise dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils vert pomme de la pièce. L'homme aus cheveux décolorés releva la tête vers lui, apparemment épuisé par l'attente prolongée, mais il se leva vivement en le reconnaissant, bientôt rejoint par trois autres hommes tout aussi excités que lui.

-Alors docteur, comment va-t-il!

-Tout s'est bien passé, il se repose. S'il se remet aussi bien que nous l'espérons, il pourra sortir d'ici dans deux jours.

-Deux jours? répéta Kyo, pas rassuré du tout.

Le médecin baissa des yeux compatissants vers lui et leur expliqua qu'il préférait le garder en observation durant les deux jours suivants... par simple précaution bien sûr.

-Il faudra changé son pensement tous les matins et soirs pendant environ dix jours, le temps que la peau se renouvelle et cicatrise bien.

Kaoru aquiesca silencieusement alors que Kyo poussait un soupir soulagé et que Die semblait se détendre un peu.

Shinya quant à lui annonça que maintenant qu'il était certain que Toshiya allait bien, il allait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer un peu car le jour commençait déjà à se lever et qu'il manquait de sommeil. Il salua les autres membres du groupe ainsi que le médecin et déserta la salle d'attente.

-Peut-on aller le voir? demanda Die, en regardant le médecin d'un air suppliant.

-Oui bien sûr mais pas longtemps, il a besoin de repos.

Le roux lui sourit franchement et se dirigea vers l'accueil pour demander le numéro de chambre de son ami à l'infirmière.

-Bon nous allons y aller nous aussi dans ce cas, fit Kaoru.

Il commença à s'éloigner suivi d'un Kyo lui demandant de le reconduire chez lui quand le médecin l'interpela de nouveau.

-Vous êtes bien Niikura Kaoru? Le leader du groupe de Hara-san?

Le guitariste aquiesca de nouveau, se demandant ce que lui voulait cet homme et espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un fan ou autre chose dans le genre, même s'il en doutait sérieusement.

-Il faut que je vous parle.

Devant son air grave, Kaoru donna les clés de sa voiture à Kyo en lui disant de l'attendre là-bas et le petit blond s'en alla en maugréant et en rouspétant qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien à lui. Il rejoignit ensuite l'autre homme et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

-Je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant les autres pour ne pas les inquiéter à tous mais je dois vous parler de Hara-san.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils. Ne pas les inquiéter? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Qu'y avait-il d'apparemment si grave pour que le médecin reffuse de le dire devant Kyo, Die et Shinya?

-Voilà, en fait...

**oOoOoOo**

Die entrouvit la porte de la chambre que l'infirmière lui avait indiquée et passa avec anxiété sa tête dans l'entrebaillement pour regarder à l'intérieur. Toshiya était assis sur son lit, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre, une perfusion au bras, ses cheveux bruns tombant en mèches folles sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se détourna de la fenêtre et un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage quand il apperçut Die. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et se décida à rentrer dans la chambre avant de prendre place sur une chaise à côté du lit. Un silence gêné mais soulagé s'installa entre eux, les "évènements" de cette nuit leur revenant à l'esprit et ce fut Toshiya qui rompit le silence le premier.

-Merci d'être venu Die.

Le roux releva la tête, légèrement surpris mais devant le sourire du brun il ne put que sourire aussi, soulagé de le voir en bonne santé. Il avait craint de retrouver un Toshiya anéanti et dépressif. mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et ça le rassurait. Il ne dit rien, continuant à lui sourire puis il baissa les yeux pour les poser sur sa main bandée. Son coeur se serra. Il se sentait responsable. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait rien pû faire de toute façon. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ait été présent y était pour quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas sû le dire.

Il approcha lentement une de ses mains de celle blessée du bassiste et, délicatement, la posa dessus en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Toshiya se laissa faire, se contentant de le regarder sans cesser de sourire, laissant la douce chaleur des mains de Die l'envahir. Le roux approcha sa seconde main et souleva la sienne, la tournant pour pouvoir caresser sa paume du bout des doigts, et trembla légèrement quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il allait retirer précipitament ses mains quand celle de Toshiya l'en empêcha, se posant tendrement dessus. Il releva alors la tête et se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du brun. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il lui souriait chaleureusement, le regardant avec un tendresse infinie alors qu'il collait son front contre le sien en soupirant de bien-être. Die se sentait fondre, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre, se laissant sombrer dans ces deux orbes noires alors que le souffle chaud de Toshiya lui balayait le visage.

-Totchi je...

Un douce pression sur ses lèvres le fit taire et il regarda le brun avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard alors que celui-ci retirait lentement les deux doigts qu'il avait posés sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. _Ne parle pas Die, ne parle pas. Ne brise pas ce moment s'il te plaît. On aura tout le temps pour parler ensuite. Ne parle pas Die. Je veux profiter de toi... avant que tu me détestes._ Il le regarda droit dans les yeux encore quelques secondes avant de baisser ses yeux et de les poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et alors, sans qu'ils sâchent lequel des deux s'était penché vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, frémissant au contact de leurs homonymes, avant de se coller plus franchement et de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer et commencer un lent ballet dans lequel ils faisaient passer tous leurs sentiments. L'échange devint bientôt presque désespéré et Die, sentant ce changement, voulut se dégager pour demander ce qui n'allait pas mais la main valide de Toshiya l'empêcha de se reculer. Il commençait à paniquer, ce n'était pas le genre du bassiste d'agir ainsi. Quand il sentit des gouttes sâlées se mêlaient à leur baiser, il se dégagea et se retrouva face au visage innondé de larmes de Toshiya.

Die colla son front contre celui de Toshiya après que celui-ci ait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et ait éclaté en sanglots.

-Totchi calme-toi, tu vas mouiller ton bandage arrête.

Le brun noua ses mains dans son cou et nicha son visage au creux de son épaule, continuant de pleurer. Die caressait ses cheveux en tremblant, le serrant un peu plus contre lui et le berçant pour tenter de le calmer mais Toshiya n'en pleura que plus. _Et merde, je suis sensé faire quoi moi!_

-Toshiya, shhh.

Le bassiste se dégagea violemment de son étreinte et détourna la tête. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, c'était déjà ça. Mais son comportement plus qu'étrange laissait Die perplexe. _D'abord il m'embrasse, ensuite il se fout à pleurer comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde et maintenant il me repousse comme un malpropre! Je comprends plus rien moi!_

-Tu as vu ma main n'est-ce pas?

Die aquiesca gravement, se demandant où le bassiste voulait en venir, le visage renfermé de celui-ci ne lui inspirant rien d'agréable.

-La peau a été brûlée sur toute la surface de la blessure, les tendons aussi ainsi que les muscles, bref un vrai massacre. Les médecins ne pensent pas que je perde l'usage de ma main mais...

Le roux commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son coeur s'emballa quand son regard croisa celui de Toshiya. Rempli de détresse. De douleur. Rempli d'amertume.

-Die je... je ne pourrai plus...

Die se releva, faisant sursauter son ami qui le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Ca va j'ai compris ne dit rien.

Son ton était sec. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et l'air blessé de Toshiya lui fit mal. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. L'entendre lui ferait trop mal. Il ne pouvait pas l'envisagé, il ne pouvait pas. Il détourna le regard et lentement, sans rien ajouter de plus et sans prêter attention au brun qui le suppliait de rester, il sortit de la chambre en disant simplement:

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors laisse tomber.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaoru regarda son vis à vis d'un air dépité. Toshiya ne pourrait plus...? Non impossible, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose qu'avec Kisaki. Pas encore.

-Il n'y a... vraiment rien à faire? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le médecin le regarda d'un air navré avant de s'excuser et de le laisser seul dans le couloir. _Non c'est impossible. Je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemard!_ Il se prit la tête dans les mains et émit un grognement d'impuissance avant de partir en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'installa au volant sans même jeter un regard à Kyo qui commençait déjà à le harceler de questions.

-Tu parles trop, grogna-t-il avant de démarrer.

Kyo ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, scandalisé de s'être fait rembarrer de la sorte et décida de se mettre à bouder, histoire de ce venger de cet affront. Kaoru retint un soupir. _Désolé Kyo, je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire maintenant, ne m'en veux pas. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt de toute façon._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Pas tapper!  
Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'écrire un truc pareil TT  
Non mais mon pauvre Totchi qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? Il a pas fini de souffrir en plus le pauvre çç  
Désolée Toshiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Si vous avez des commentaires (si si je suis sûre que vous en avez ) bah laissez une review les gens! Cette fics me tient à coeur alors reviewez siou plaît éè 

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	2. Nouveau départ

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:**Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.

**Couples:** Die/Toshiya? (bonne question XD), d'autres à venir sans doute...

**Disclaimer:**Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé

**Note de môa:** C'est reparti pour une séance de torture de Toshiya Le pauvre il a pas fini de souffrir parce que je compte bien lui mener la vie dure niark niark! Menfin vous verrez bien hein XD

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 2:** Nouveau départ.

La porte du local de répétition s'ouvrit et Shinya entra en silence, lançant un simple "B'jour" puis se dirigea vers sa batterie sans prendre la peine de noter si on lui avait répondu ou pas. Kyo était avachi sur le canapé, apparemment très concentré sur un fil dépassant de son jean, Kaoru faisait quelques accords sans grande conviction et Die n'était même pas là. Le binjamin du groupe soupira intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaoru s'obstinait à les faire venir aux répétitions vu qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de faire grand chose sans un guitariste et un bassiste. Et c'est à peine si Kyo acceptait de répondre autrement que par monosyllabes quand ils s'adressaient à lui. Bref Dir en Grey était au plus mal depuis l'accident de Toshiya. Kaoru leur avait avoué il y a de ça une semaine que leur bassiste ne pourrait plus jamais jouer à cause de sa main brûlée. Ca avait été le début d'un lent compte à rebours qui ne semblait mener que vers la séparation du groupe. Et cela, personne ne le voulait.

Shinya porta son regard à sa montre, s'ennuyant ferme à ne rien faire sur son tabouret. 11h28. Avec un peu de chance Kaoru leur laisserait l'après-midi de libre? En tout cas cela ne servait à rien d'attendre ici que le bon Dieu accepte de leur faire une fleur en leur présentant un bassiste décent. Depuis une semaine qu'ils cherchaient un remplaçant potentiel à Toshiya, aucun n'avait vraiment sû se faire remarquer. Enfin, il faut dire que ni Kyo ni Die n'étaient très coopératifs sur ce point là. Le chanteur se contentait de grogner et de fusiller du regard le pseudo-bassiste qui venait passer l'audition, au mieux, au pire il l'envoyait carrément se faire foutre. Cela avait d'ailleurs était le sujet de nombreuses disputes entre lui et le leader. Die quant à lui, refusait tout simplement d'assister aux auditions. Bref, le groupe connaissait un passage à vide et venait de débuter sa lente descente pour les enfers...

**oOoOoOo**

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement sombre, déchirant le silence pesant qui y régnait, puis ce fut le répondeur qui s'enclencha. _"Salut bébé, t'es bien sur la messagerie de Toshiya, j'suis pas là mais comme je suis sûr que je te manque, il te reste plus qu'à me laisser un gentil petit message et j'te rappellerai peut-être! Au fait Kyo si c'est toi, penses à me ramener mes CDs! Biiiiiiiiip"_

-"Toshiya c'est moi, Die... Totchi je sais que t'es là, réponds s'il te plaît..."

Une silhouette repliée dans un coin de la chambre se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux, secouée de violents sanglots. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, des coussins éventrés traînaient au sol, déversant leur contenu un peu partout, les rideaux en lambeaux volaient sinistrement au rythme de la brise qui se faufilait au travers des vitres brisées, les draps du lit étaient déchirés et éparpillés aux quatres coins de la pièce, le matelas était renversé contre l'un des murs, les armoires avaient comme vomi tous les vêtements qu'elles abritaient, seuls quelques éclats d'un miroir jadis fixé au mur persistaient, reflétant le désolant spectacle que donnait cette chambre ravagée.

-"Toshiya je t'en pris, je m'inquiète pour toi, je... il faut qu'on parle. Totchi, je... rapelle-moi s'il te plaît... biiiiiiiiiiiip".

Le jeune-homme ne bougea plus, sa respiration sacadée étant la seule preuve qu'il persistait quelque chose de vivant au milieu de tous ces débrits. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il avait l'impression que son coeur lui avait été pris, qu'on l'avait mastiqué, mâché, digéré, puis qu'on le lui avait rendu, le laissant seul avec sa souffrance. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Il ne voulait plus _les _voir... plus _le _voir _lui_. La pitié dans leurs yeux lui aurait été insupportable, il ne pouvait pas. _Mais j'ai tellement mal... je les déteste! Non, je me déteste! Die... Die je t'en supplie aide-moi._ Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots sans que pour autant une seule larme ne coule. Elles avaient déjà toutes coulé. Il se sentait si mal, si faible et si... si rien._ Die, comment peux-tu encore vouloir me venir en aide?_

**oOoOoOo**

Il était assis sur son canapé, dans le silence de son appartement, son portable à la main, hésitant depuis il ne savait combien de temps à présent s'il devait l'appeler ou non. _Allez bon sang, appelle-le! Ne soit pas lâche et appelle-le! Pense à autre chose qu'à toi au moins une fois dans ta vie... _Il soupira, indécis, et lentement, il composa le numéro du bassiste. Il y arriva enfin au bout de la troisième tentative, le tremblement incessant de ses doigts ne l'aidant pas vraiment. Il porta le portable à son oreille, attendant que Toshiya daigne décrocher. Son ventre se noua quand la messagerie s'enclencha et il hésita un moment entre laisser ce qui devait être son au moins huitième message ou bien raccrocher.

-Toshiya c'est moi, Die... Totchi je sais que t'es là, réponds s'il te plaît...

Il marqua une pose, espérant peut-être que le bassiste décroche mais il dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence, il attendait dans le vent.

-Toshiya je t'en pris, je m'inquiète pour toi, je... il faut qu'on parle. Totchi je...

_Aller dis-lui que tu t'inquiètes à en crever, que t'es au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce que tu veux mais bordel dis quelque chose! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens imbécile!_

-...rappelle-moi s'il te plaît.

Sa voix mourrut dans sa gorge tandis qu'il raccrochait et laissait son portable tomber au sol. Il ne retint même pas un gémissement d'impuissance et il se prit le visage dans les mains, sentant tout le poids du monde peser sur ses épaules. _T'es vraiment trop con..._

**oOoOoOo**

Les derniers accords moururent, laissant place à un lourd silence. Kaoru était perdu dans ses pensées, une expression on-ne-peut-plus-sérieuse peinte sur son visage, Shinya n'en pensait manifestement rien et trouvait sa contemplation du mur d'en face beaucoup plus intéressante et Kyo arborait sa tête des mauvais jours (de tous les jours donc) et regardait le jeune-homme qui leur faisait face dans les yeux, le mettant vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Kaoru lui apporta heureusement bientôt délivrance en soupirant et en se relevant sans grande conviction du canapé où les trois membres présents de Dir en Grey avaient pris place.

-Takeshi-san c'est ça?

Le jeune-homme aquiesca, sentant toujours le regard de Kyo sur lui, se disant que le second soupir que venait d'émettre le leader ne présageait rien de bon.

-Eh bien, tu as vraiment un style bien à toi et comparé aux autres "bassistes" qu'on a vu défiler cette semaine tu es de loin le plus doué, mais... ton style ne colle pas avec ce que nous recherchons.

L'aspirant bassiste poussa un soupir de déception et planta son regard dans celui de Kyo. Après tout il pouvait bien se le permettre maintenant, ça ne lui servait plus à grand chose d'essayer de faire bonne impression. Le petit blond le regardait d'un air goguenard en souriant d'un air moqueur et le dénommé Takeshi se saisit rageusement de sa basse avant de quitter la pièce sans rien dire, Kyo l'accompagnant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait claquer la porte.

-Quel abruti, ricana-t-il avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Shinya consentit enfin à s'interesser à autre chose qu'à son pant de mur et tourna la tête vers Kaoru, lequel était apparemment perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées. Ils avaient un nouvel album de prévu pour dans moins de trois semaines normalement et ils n'avaient toujours pas de remplaçant pour Toshiya. Sans compter qu'ils devraient refaire toutes les pistes vu qu'il était hors de question de faire jouer à leur futur bassiste les compositions de Toshiya.

-Kao, il en reste encore beaucoup? demanda le batteur.

-C'est vrai ça! J'me fais chier moi! renchérit Kyo.

Kaoru jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste des bassistes potentiels qui défilaient devant eux depuis sept jours et soupira de nouveau.

-Il en reste trois.

Kyo prit un air boudeur, commençant à s'ennuyer ferme et ne voulant de toute façon pas d'un nouveau bassiste. C'est donc avec son éternelle mauvaise humeur qu'il fixa l'homme qui rentrait dans la pièce et s'avançait avec assurance et aisance vers eux. Il les salua poliment, Shinya et Kaoru faisant de même tandis que le chanteur ne lui accordant même plus un regard. Il était assez grand, androgyne à souhait, ses yeux brun ressortant face à ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules en des mèches tantôt courtes, tantôt longues, agrémentées de quelques extensions blanches ici et là. Il portait un jean délavé lui cintrant admirablement les hanches, un débardeur blanc légèrement trop grand rentré à moitié dans son pantalon, une ceinture noire à clou, un bracelet en argent, un ras de coup en cuir et une multitude d'autres petits accessoires lui conférant un style bien particulier.

Kaoru s'assit de nouveau à côté des deux autre dans le canapé et s'adresse à lui d'un ton las et fatigué:

-Ton nom?

-Koroshiya Keita.

Il souriait, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout intimidé de se retrouver devant eux. Déjà un bon point. Kaoru en avait assez de tous ces imbéciles qui baissaient les yeux de peur d'être mangés. Et il se tenait droit, pas ratatiné sur lui-même comme bon nombre d'autres. Encore un bon point. Mais bon ce n'était pas le tout de savoir s'affirmer, aussi fallait-il qu'il joue bien. Le guitariste aux cheveux mauves l'invita donc à déballer sa basse et à leur jouer le morceau qu'il avait décidé de leur montrer.

Keita tira une chaise vers lui, s'installa à son aise sans se soucier des trois regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui, et après avoir prit sa basse et s'être échauffé les doigts en faisant quelques accords, il entâma la partition de "Cage" sous les airs médusés de Kaoru et Kyo. Ses doigts dansaient sur les cordes avec une facilité déconcertante (pour un novice du moins) et contrairement aux autres avant lui, il n'essayait pas d'imiter le style de Toshiya. Non, il s'appropriait carrément la mélodie et la jouait à sa façon, apportant quelque chose de neuf, de nouveau à tout ça. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée avant la fin de sa prestation et une fois qu'il eut fini, il se releva tranquillement, rangea sa basse dans son étui puis revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise en regardant Kaoru, Kyo et Shinya en souriant.

-Alors? fit-il.

Kaoru sortit de son intense réflexion, encore étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir, Shinya ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins et Kyo consentit enfin à refermer sa bouche qui était restée ouverte de stupéfaction durant tout le morceau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres et devant les airs qu'ils affichaient, il grogna de mécontentement et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

-Euh... bah euh, bienvenue quoi.

Le visage de Keita s'illumina en entendant les paroles du leader pas encore tout à fait remis de son émotion et il se leva en se dirigeant vers eux avant de les remercier chaleureusement. Shinya lui sourit poliment, Kaoru se relevait déjà pour lui serrer la main et lui parler boulot et Kyo reffusait catégoriquement de lui accorder la moindre attention, ne voulant pas s'avouer que ce Keita pourrait parfaitement remplacer Toshiya. Il était beaucoup trop attaché au brun pour admettre ça.

Alors que leur nouveau bassiste laissait un Kaoru et un Shinya derrière lui pour se diriger vers le chanteur et le saluer, il se releva sèchement avant de le fusiller du regard.

-Tu joues peut-être bien mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, pour moi tu ne fais pas partie du groupe et tu ne vaudras jamais Totchi!

Keita se recula, surpris de cet éclat de voix, et regarda d'un air ahuri le petit blond quitter la pièce en fulminant et en claquant la porte.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le leader et le batteur.

Shinya soupira en secouant la tête et Kaoru le regarda d'un air fatigué.

-Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer, ça lui passera...

**oOoOoOo**

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, puis laissa la fumée s'échapper lentement de ses lèvres, lui apportant assez de calme pour pouvoir réfléchir. Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il se trouvait sur ce toit, accoudé à la rembarde, les yeux perdus dans le vide et le vent soufflant de plus en plus fort. Ils avaient demandé une pose à Kaoru pendant la répétition, le leader ayant accepter de mauvaise grâce mais les ayant tout de même laissés sortir un peu. Et depuis il était là, perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à l'arrivée de leur nouveau bassiste. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que Toshiya ait pû être remplacé. Mais il savait que c'était soit ça, soit la fin de Dir en Grey, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il avait quand même réussi à persuader Kaoru de ne pas changer le nom du groupe, c'était déjà ça. Et même si cela faisait déjà trois jours que l'arrivée de Keita avait été officialisée, il n'avait pas changé d'avis à son propos. Le brun ne faisait pas et ne ferait jamais partie de Dir en Grey pour lui.

Il soupira, son temps de pose touchait à sa fin, il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette puis l'écrasa sur la rembarde métallique et regagna le local de répétition. Quand il entra, il ne décrocha un pas un seul mot, se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers le vieux canapé et s'y affala en arborant une expression made in Warumono ayant pour effet de dissuader quiconque voudrait venir lui parler. Shinya arriva peu après lui et alla prendre place derrière sa batterie, renfilant ses gants et prenant ses baguettes en main, prêt à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le chanteur balaya la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur un Kaoru occupé à remplacer une code de sa guitare qui avait lâchée, passa rapidement sur leur batteur et fixa son attention sur Keita et le deuxième guitariste. Die et le brun étaient en train de s'entretenir sur une nouvelle compo qu'ils voulaient soumettre au groupe quand elle serait finalisée, riant ensemble devant les maladresses de Die avec une basse dans les mains.

La colère de Kyo remonta en flèche et il regarda les deux hommes avec dégoût et répulsion. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Die se comporter ainsi. Il avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Keita, l'aidant à mieux s'intégrer au groupe et discutant tout le temps avec lui, mais Kyo se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas penser à Toshiya. C'était comme trahir leur ami que de se comporter ainsi. Il n'acceptait pas qu'un membre du groupe -et plus particulièrement Die- ait pû oublier leur VRAI bassiste si vite! C'est comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, il ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un endroit brûlé du canapé près de sa jambe gauche et il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Toshiya avit fait tomber une cendre de sa cigarette à cet endroit et qu'il avait abîmé le tissus. Kaoru avait été détestable pendant plus d'une semaine après ça! Die grimaça quand il arriva à sa cinquième fausse note en à peine une phrase, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'accompagner Keita dans son fou-rire. Et là s'en fut trop.

-Non mais vraiment, souffla-t-il.

Le roux et l'autre homme cessèrent aussitôt de rire et se tournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils, Shinya cessa de battre l'air de ses baguettes et se tourna lui aussi vers lui et Kaoru abandonna sa guitare pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain silence. Kyo les regardait froidement, tremblant de rage contenue et de dégoût.

-Vous vous êtes vus? siffla-t-il. Non mais regardez-vous. Vous vous connaissez depuis même pas une semaine que vous êtes déjà les meilleurs amis du monde!

Die se releva face à cet éclat de voix et Kaoru demanda sèchement à Kyo de se calmer. Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta même pas.

-Comment vous pouvez faire ça à Totchi! C'est dégueulasse! Surtout toi Die, sur ce coup là t'es franchement salaud!

-Hey calme-toi! intervint le roux, pas du tout content d'être pris pour cible.

-Non je ne me calme pas! Cet imposteur vient seulement d'arriver et vous avez déjà oublié Toshiya! Vous vous rendez même pas compte que vous l'avez remplacé en un temps record là! Comment vous pouvez lui faire ça!

Il se releva rageusement en envoyant la table basse valser d'un coup de pied, récupéra sa veste et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie du batîment sans prendre compte de Kaoru qui lui hurlait de revenir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. A peine fut-il arrivé dehors qu'il se mit à courir sans savoir vraiment où il allait, ne faisant même pas attention aux regards choqués qui se posaient sur lui ni aux personnes qu'il bousculait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas trahir Toshiya, ne voulait pas le remplacer. Il déboucha bientôt dans un petit parc et fut contraint de s'arrêter quand ses jambes le lâchèrent et qu'il tomba à genoux au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe. Et là il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. _Toshiya, je te jure que cet abruti ne te remplacera jamais! Je ne l'accepterait pas!_

**oOoOoOo**

Un faible gémissement retentit dans la pièce sombre, bientôt suivi par un autre, puis encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate franchement en sanglots. Sa tête lui tournait, elle pesait de plus en plus lourd, ça lui vrillait les tympans, les murs dansaient autour de lui, les larmes brouillaient sa vue et sa bouche était pâteuse. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti de son appartement? Non, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas bougé de ce coin de sa chambre plutôt? Des jours? Des mois? Seulement quelques secondes? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sa migraine l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ses membres étaient ankylosés, il ne sentait même plus sa jambe gauche, ses bras lui faisaient mal et sa main droite le lançait affreusement. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour aller décrocher. Le répondeur s'enclencha au bout de quelques sonneries mais il avait tellement mal qu'il ne compris pas un seul mot et ne reconnut même pas la voix de la personne qui lui laissait un message.

Il avait juste envie de dormir un peu, juste reposer ses yeux quelques secondes. Il se laissa donc glisser lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête déjà douloureuse heurte le sol de la chambre sans aucune douceur. Il essaya de lutter quelques instants contre le sommeil mais bientôt ses paupières se baissèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir. La pièce était toujours aussi dévastée si ce n'était plus, des pages de magazines volaient au travers de la pièce alors que ledit magasine reposait près de la tête de Toshiya, la première page complètement raturée et auréolée là où les larmes avaient atterri, laissant quand même le titre bien lisible: _"Nouveau départ pour Dir en Grey!"_.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

C'est pas gai tout ça... olala je m'en veeeeeuuuuuuuxxx!  
Mon pauvre Totchi il ressemble plus à rien çç  
En tout cas pour le Die/Toshiya c'est pas gagné là, c'est même carrément tombé à l'eau... lol  
Menfin vous verrez bien hein! Moi j'ai tout plein de petites nidées dans ma tête niark niark, vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines! XD  
Reviews reviews les gens, j'vous assure que ça me motive pour écrire et poster plus vite! (chantage? késako?) lol 

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yuki:** Coucou nono-chan! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre t'as plu? En tout cas jtd tro tro tro et j'attends tes commentaires avec impatience! Gros bisoux ma puce! x)

**Taki chan:** Je dois t'avouer que je sais pas pourquoi je lui inflige tout ça à mon pauvre totchi-kun... J'ai toujours aimé faire souffrir mes bishôs préférés XDD J'dois être sado c'est la seule explication! lol J'ai vu que tu m'avais rajouté à tes favoris jsuis flattée XD

**Kyu-izm:** Salut ma chiwiiiiiiiie! Bah tu voulais la suite la voilà lol (même si t'as déjà lu ça hier soir XDD) donc bah c'est pas une raison pour pas reviewer lol J't'aime fort chirite-chan! Ja!

**Aelin ueal:** Humain je sais pas mais en tout cas j'suis fière de moi! x) Mais bon z'ont pas fini de souffrir comme tu peux le voir ici! Oui en fait c'est confirmé, jsuis sadik niark niark! J'espère que la suite t'as pas déçue en tout cas

**Aiko:** Merci merci! Même si je suis pas de ton avis... Je n'aime pas du tout ma façon d'écrire, je trouve que c'est désordonné et que les phrases sont mals construites (j'suis jamais contente c'est vrai XD) m'enfin bon c'est gentil de le dire kemem x)

**MiNimono: **Kicou ma choukroute, ma brioche-chan! lol Alors ça t'as plu? oO J'espère en tout cas! Désolée mais Shinya ne sera pas très présent dans la fics (sauf si j'ai une révélation divine mais j'en doute) mais j'essaierai de le faire intervenir un peu plus promis! Jtm bcq ma puce et me tarde qu'on commence notre blog toutes les deux! Biz biz

**Sanzo:** Nee-chan! Bon toi t'as lu les trois chapitres que j'ai écris déjà mais bon c'est pas grave XD J'ai déjà ton avis mais tu peux kemem reviewer (ma drogue les reviews!) et tkt t'es ma fan number one! lol


	3. Les premiers pas

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:** Die/Toshiya c'est pas trop ça, d'autres à venir sans doute...  
**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé  
**Note de môa:** Bon c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre! Rhalala j'hésite entre deux couples pour cette fics, je sais pas du tout quoi faire! Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir le caser ce cher Kyo? x)

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 3:** Les premiers pas.

-Non, non, non et non!

Kyo se releva en soupirant, agacé, et fusilla le photographe du regard.

-Quoi encore? siffla-t-il.

-Mais vous ne comprenez décidément rien! Je veux du mystère! De l'inconnu! Que dis-je, de la passion! Pas vos stupides grimaces! dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en agitant sa main devant lui comme s'il voulait chasser une vulgaire mouche.

Kyo allait lui répondre vertement mais le regard noir de Kaoru l'en dissuada et il se remit en place non sans rouspéter, aux côtés de Keita. Cet abruti de photographe avait à tous prix voulu les faire poser ensemble et Kyo semblait mettre un point d'honneur à foutre en l'air la séance photo. _Hors de question que je m'approche de lui à moins d'un mètre! _Keita de son côté ne semblait pas s'en soucier et arborait son éternel sourire de bonne-humeur tout en suivant à la lettre les directives du photographe, au grand déplaisir du chanteur.

Le photographe se releva une nouvelle fois de derrière son appareil et recommença son numéro en se plaignant qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler dans ses conditions.

-Bon Kyo, tu arrêtes tes bêtises et tu fais ça bien! intervint Kaoru.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et allait répliquer mais de nouveau, un seul regard du leader le fit taire. Il se tourna alors vers le bassiste qui lui souriait, comme à son habitude, et s'avança de lui en maugréant avant de se coller à lui de tout son long selon les directives du photographe maintenant aux anges. C'est ainsi que les deux se retrouvèrent collés dans des positions de plus en plus provocantes et le petit blond en oublia un instant que c'était Keita qui se trouvait si près de lui.

Enfin, jugeant que le nombre de pellicules photos était convenable, le photographe consentit enfin à les laisser partir. Kyo qui était toujours collé au grand brun, prit conscience de la situation et se degagea sèchement avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers les loges pour se changer. Keita resta un moment immobile, se demandant quand est-ce que le blond témoignerait autre chose que de la répulsion à son égard et ce ne fut que quand Die l'interpela qu'il se décida à suivre les autres. Quand ils entrèrent dans les loges, Kyo s'était déjà changé et entreprenait maintenant de se démaquiller, prenant bien soin de ne leur témoigner aucune attention.

-Si on allait boire un verre quelque part ce soir?

Keita se retourna vers le guitariste roux en lui disant qu'il viendrait avec plaisir, Kaoru accepta à son tour, Shinya finit par céder devant les yeux de chiens battus du brun -seulement pour qu'il le laisse tranquille- et tous se retournèrent vers Kyo qui continuait à se démaquiller comme si de rien n'était.

-Kyo je... tu viens?

Le blond ignora royalement Die, finissant de retirer le fard à paupières noir qui lui recouvrait les yeux, puis se releva en rangeant son bazar et en enfilant sa veste. Il se dirigea vers la porte et stoppa en voyant Kaoru lui barrer la route.

-Kyo arrête de faire ta tête de mule et viens avec nous.

Le blond le fusilla du regard. _Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là Kaoru. Putain Kao tu triches_. Il soupira, résigné et lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

-Ouais ouais c'est bon je viens!

Le leader lui fit alors un grand sourire et il détourna vivement la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. _Et merde..._ Il contourna le guitariste aux cheveux mauves et sortit de la pièce en entendant derrière lui Die qui lui donnait le nom du bar dans lequel ils se retrouvaient ce soir.

**oOoOoOo**

Il vida son verre d'une traite, le reposa sur le comptoir, en commenda un autre, le but cul-sec, en reprit un autre, ainsi de suite, continuant de boire, mais n'étant toujours pas ivre. Il était venu noyer sa détresse dans ce bar, se disant que rester cloîtré chez lui ne l'aiderait pas à avancer, et depuis il enchaînait les verres. Pourtant il arrivait encore à penser correctement, preuve que l'alcool n'avait encore que peu d'effet sur lui. Il vida un nouveau verre, puis un autre jusqu'à ce que, agacé de ce petit jeu qui ne le menait à rien, il décide de cesser de boire et dirige son regard vers la piste de danse. Il se releva alors et d'un pas peu assuré il se dirigea vers la scène de karaoké avec la ferme intention de chanter. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les sorties entre amis au karaoké quand il était adolescent, mais depuis qu'il faisait partie de Dir en Grey, il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y retourner. Et puis il n'avait jamais voulu chanter devant eux de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne chantait certainement pas aussi bien que Kyo et il craignait les moqueries. Et comme maintenait, le monde du visual c'était fini pour lui, il pouvait bien se laisser aller un peu.

Après avoir parler quelques instants avec le Dj de la boîte, il monta sur scène et se saisit du micro. Ce qui était bien dans les petits bars comme celui-ci, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas forcément trop de monde et que donc il n'avait pas des centaines de regards rivés sur lui. Non pas qu'il ait le trac, mais il préférait quand les gens étaient tranquillement assis à siroter leurs boissons plutôt qu'ils soient tous aglutinés devant la scène à le regarder avec des yeux de merlant-fris. La mélodie s'éleva doucement derrière lui et quand il sut que le moment était venu, il se mit à chanter d'une voix chaude et mélancolique et, aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, subjugués. Il mit tout son coeur et tout le son de sa voix dans cette interprétation, se donnant à fond jusqu'à la dernière seconde et bientôt plusieurs applaudissements retentirent dans la petite salle. Toshiya quitta la scène, se sentant déjà mieux et retourna s'asseoir au bar en commandant un nouveau verre. Il se mit à fixer la foule qui avait de nouveau envahit la piste de dance, sa tête commençant à lui tourner alors qu'il y voyait de plus en plus flou. L'alcool agissait peut-être tout compte fait. Il se sentait vasciller dangeureusement sur son tabouret et n'esquissa aucun mouvement de réserve quand il bascula en avant.

Il se sentit soudain happé par la taille et rouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction alors que deux bras puissants le tiraient vers l'arrière pour le rétablir sur son tabouret. Il s'agrippa à ces bras, le coeur battant, sa tête lui tournant de nouveau. _C'est la dernière fois que je bois_, pensa-t-il en se retournant lentement vers la personne qui le retenait toujours pas la taille et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de si tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Oh, bonsoir Toshiya.

L'homme en face de lui lui sourit de toute ses dents et Toshiya déglutit en le sentant resserrer sa prise sur sa taille, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaoru noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et prit le chemin de sa chambre avec l'intention de trouver quoi se mettre ce soir. Il n'était pas du genre à passer des heures devant sa glace en essayant 20 tenues différentes mais il ne se négligeait pas non plus. Il ouvrit donc son armoire et regarda d'un oeil critique l'amas de vêtements qui y étaient empilés, cherchant ce qui pourrait le mettre en valeur pour leur sortie en ville. Il se saisit finalement d'un jean délavé légèrement trop grand, d'une chemise noire à manches longues, d'une paire de baskets et alla vers son lit pour enfiler le tout. Il était prévu qu'il passe chercher Kyo, Shinya venait seul avec sa propre voiture et Die avait proposer à Keita de l'ammener. Bref tout était très bien organisé mais il avait quand même interêt à partir en avance, au cas où Kyo aurait changé d'avis ou se serait endormi entre temps.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble du blond, il alla se garrer et entra dans le bâtiment sous l'oeil suspicieux de la vieille concierge. Elle était habituée à le voir entrer ici en compagnie du jeune blond excentrique qui occupait un des appartement du quatrième et à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait passer, elle les regardait de travers. Kaoru se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire éclatant en manquant un fou-rire en voyant la mine choquée de cette pauvre femme. Il entra dans l'assensceur, s'adossa à la paroi du fond et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant que les portes ne se referment. Après tout si elle voulait faire la curieuse, il allait lui en donner. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage et le leader en sortit rapidement pour aller sonner chez Kyo.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait sur le paillasson et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il sonna de nouveau, plus longtemps, mais toujours aucune réaction. Irrité, il sonna une dernière fois, puis une autre avant de se mettre à frapper à grands coups sur le panneau en bois.

-C'est ouvert bordel!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant que Kaoru ait pû esquisser le moindre mouvement et il se retrouva face à un Kyo en yukata et ruisselant d'eau le regardant comme s'il allait le tuer sur place. Il se sentit un peu ridicule et tenta de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela ne sembla pas atteindre le petit blond.

-Tu vas me laisser rentrer oui? soupira-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais Kyo s'effaça pour lui libérer le passage et il repartit vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Kaoru s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, regardant avec curisioté autour de lui. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, Toshiya habitait encore l'appartement. Mais maintenant, avec les répétitions, les tournées, les enregistrements et tout ça, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se retrouver un peu seuls et il devait bien avouer que ça lui manquait. Il soupira quand ses pensées s'arrêtèrent de nouveau sur le brun. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines et demi depuis l'accident et ce dernier ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Il avait pourtant appelé chez lui plusieurs fois, lui avait envoyé plusieurs SMS, s'était même déplacé jusqu'à son appartement mais à chaque fois Toshiya reffusait de répondre. Ils s'inquiétaient tous beaucoup pour lui et plus particulièrement Die, même s'il ne le montrait pas pour ne pas les inquiéter, et cette situation devenait de plus en plus agaçante. Il comprenait la réaction de son ami, mais ce n'était pas en fuyant tout le monde que les choses s'arrangeraient. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kyo s'il avait des nouvelles.

Un petit toussotement agacé lui parvint et il releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées, pour se retrouver juste en face d'un Kyo vêtu d'un jean moulant taille basse et d'un T-shirt blanc, le tout agrémenté d'une ceinture noire à clous et d'une petite veste moulante noire. Kaoru en resta sans voix. Il devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide à cet instant précis, penché en avant comme il l'était avec la bouche à moitié ouverte. Le chanteur haussa l'un de ses sourcils finement dessinés en regardant Kaoru de travers puis se dirigea finalement vers la porte, agacé de se faire reluquer ainsi.

-Bon tu grouilles?

Le leader consentit finalement à fermer la bouche, rouge comme une pivoine, et sortit de l'appartement en évitant le regard maintenant mi-amusé, mi-moqueur de son ami.

Quand ils rejoignirent Die, Keita et Shinya au Cat's Eyes, il évitaient toujours de se parler ou même de se regarder, ce qui leur valut quelques petites remarques bien senties. Kyo fusilla du regard les deux abrutis qui lui servaient respectivement de guitariste et de bassiste et alla s'asseoir en commençant sa séance de boudage en règle, munit en tout et pour tout de son verre de jus d'orange.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'autre homme mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire en le collant un peu plus contre lui. Il lui lança alors un regard noir, lui demandant sèchement de le lâcher, mais la seule chose qu'il obtint de son "persécuteur" fut un petit rire amusé. Pourtant il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. _Il manquait plus que lui tiens, j'crois que maintenant je peux allé me pendre j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie. Non mais il va me lâcher oui!_

-Allons allons, ne t'énerve pas, je ne vais pas te manger! sourit l'autre, de plus en plus amusé.

Toshiya le regarda de nouveau comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus en essayant de virer ses mains de sur ses hanches puis abandonna en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Kisaki-san?

Le roux lui sourit de nouveau en le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

-Tu chantes vraiment très bien mais ça je suppose qu'on te l'as déjà dit, n'est-ce pas Toshiya-kun?

Le brun ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, essayant de nouveau de se dégager. L'une des mains de Kisaki quitta enfin sa hanche, descendit le long de son bras en une caresse qui le fit frissoner de dégoût et se referma sur sa main gantée. Toshiya se figea, Kisaki sourit. Comment le roux pouvait-il être au courant de sa blessure? Ils n'en avaient parler à personne pourtant. Officiellement, Toshiya avait quitté Dir en Grey suite à un problème de santé mais son accident n'avait été mentionné nulle part. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir, cela ne devait être qu'une coïncidence.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kisaki resserra fortement ses doigts sur sa main encore fragile, l'obligeant à se coller à lui et à agripper fortement sa chemise pour ne pas crier de douleur. Et il rit de nouveau.

-Tu te demandes comment je le sais?

Toshiya ne répondit rien, se contentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée alors que Kisaki lâchait son autre hanche pour aller nouer ses doigts à sa main qui était toujours crispée sur sa chemise. Le brun se figea de nouveau et releva vivement la tête pour lui lancer une réplique bien sâlée. Mais les lèvres de Kisaki sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Il se dégagea vivement en gifflant le roux et s'éloigna en courant presque pour quitter le bar au plus vite, sous l'oeil de plus en plus amusé de l'ex-bassiste de La:Sadie's.

**oOoOoOo**

Keita arriva dans la salle de répétition avec sa bonne-humeur habituelle et salua énergiquement le reste du groupe, avant de déballer sa basse et de se diriger vers Die pour démarrer une discussion enjouée. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus, ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensembles, soit pour parler, soit pour composer et même pendant les poses ou chacun allait fumer sa cigarette, ils trouvaient le moyen de rester collés. Kaoru lui appréciait le brun mais sans plus, les seules fois où ils se parlaient c'était pour le boulot, Shinya se montrait assez distant, ce qui empêchait Keita de le connaître vraiment et Kyo... bah Kyo en était toujours au même point. Dès qu'il trouvait que le brun se la ramenait un peu trop, il parlait de leur ancien bassiste. Et même s'il savait qu'au fond Keita n'était pas méchant et ne voulait pas de mal à Toshiya, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blesser, histoire de lui faire comprendre que, pour lui du moins, il ne serait jamais qu'un médiocre remplaçant.

Le groupe entama sa dernière chanson pour la journée. C'était une composition qui avait était faite par Die et Keita, et même si le blond avait rechigné au départ, il avait bien était obligé d'écrire les paroles. Ainsi, _Apocalyptic_ était un morceau assez dur avec une musique dynamique et violente, alternée sur la fin avec un solo à la basse beaucoup plus doux mais qui restait quand même dans le même ton que le reste. Les dernières syllabes moururent dans la gorge de Kyo en même temps que les derniers accords des guitares. Alors que tous commençaient déjà à ranger leurs affaires en discutant joyeusement du tournage du nouveau clip prévu pour la semaine prochaine, Kyo restait planté devant son micro, les yeux perdus dans la vague. La voix de son leader le rammena à la réalité et il se retrouva face à un Kaoru le regardant d'un air légèrement inquiet. Il grogna faiblement avant de ranger lui aussi le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et il s'en alla en enfilant sa veste, suivant le guitariste aux cheveux mauves qui lui avait proposé de le raccompagner.

Keita resta un moment seul dans le local assis sur le canapé, regardant un point invisible entre ses pieds, sa tête plongée dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser aux complications que faire partie d'un groupe aussi connu pouvait apporter. Il sentait bien que les autres pensaient toujours à Toshiya, le départ de ce dernier avait laissé un grand vide. Et même avec beaucoup d'efforts et de bonne-humeur, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le combler. Il avait l'impression que Kyo le détestait, que Kaoru n'avait aucune estime pour lui, que Shinya ne le trouvait pas suffisamment intéressant pour se soucier de lui et qu'il n'y avait que Die qui semblait l'apprécier vraiment. En seulement quelques semaines, Keita s'était vraiment attaché au roux, ils rigolaient bien ensembles et Die n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour un rien. Bref tout allait très bien de ce côté-là. Mais si ça pouvait être pareil avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit seulement comme "le remplaçant du talentueux Toshiya"! Il méritait beaucoup mieux que ça...

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le tira de ses pensées et il décrocha sans même prendre la peine de regarder le numéro qui s'affichait.

-Moshi moshi.

Sa voix était morne et fatiguée, tant pis. Il en avait assez de faire comme si tout allait bien quand tout allait mal. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage pour se débarbouiller un peu et fronça les sourcils quand il constata que personne ne lui répondait.

-Bon écoute je sais pas qui t'es mais tu dois vraiment avoir du temps à perdre, j'me suis bien marré, ha ha ha! Salut.

Il s'aprêtait à raccrocher quand on lui répondit enfin et il faillit lâcher son portable en reconnaissant la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il se redressa vivement, tendu et sa voix se fit tout de suite plus sèche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**oOoOoOo**

Shinya releva les yeux de son livre, étonné d'entendre sonner à sa porte à cet heure-ci et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir, intrigué. Il était plus de 23h00, qui avait le culot de venir chez lui à une heure pareille? D'accord il ne dormait pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir un Die pas très frais rentrer chez lui sans y être invité en lui marmonant quelque chose que le batteur interpréta comme une "Bonsoir". Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, toujours aussi étonné par cette intrusion et referma finalement la porte pour se retourner et retrouver un Die assis sur son canapé, la tête dans plongée dans ses mains.

-Euh, Die?

Celui-ci ne bougea pas et Shinya soupira avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour préparer un peu de thé. Il doutait que Die toucherait sa tasse mais lui il en avait besoin.

Il revint dans son salon avec un plateau à la main et versa le thé fumant dans deux tasses. Die n'avait toujours pas changé de position mais Shinya n'en était pas vraiment étonné. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le roux avait débarqué chez lui dans des états similaires et à chaque fois, ils étaient dû à une seule personne: Toshiya. Déjà que quand tout allait très bien au sein du groupe, Die trouvait le moyen de se sentir mal, comment devait-il être maintenant que tout avait changé, que Toshiya n'était plus là.

Il s'assit silencieusement près de son ami tout en commençant à boire calemement son thé. Dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il vallait mieux attendre que Die décide de lui-même de prendre la parole, il n'en tirerait rien de bon autrement.

-Je veux savoir s'il va bien Shinya.

Le batteur posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se retourna enfin vers son ami, sans aucune expression qui trahirait un quelconque sentiment, une quelconque inquiétude. Il comprenait Die, vraiment. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Le seul qui aurait pû peut-être l'aider à cet instant c'était Toshiya et le jeune homme reffusait tout contact depuis son accident.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit prononcée, Shinya attendant calmement que Die reprenne la parole et ce dernier se demandant ce qu'il foutait là. Il ne voulait pas embêter Shinya avec ses problèmes, il se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir les siens et que ça lui suffisait. Mais il avait besoin de parler, de vider son sac. Et qu'on l'écoute. Oui c'est ça, il avait besoin d'écoute. Et de compréhension. Et pour ça, il avait tout de suite pensé au batteur. Il adorait vraiment Kaoru mais il ne se voyait pas du tout lui parler de ce genre de chose. Avec Kyo c'était pas trop l'entente en ce moment donc c'était même pas la peine -même s'il se doutait bien que le blond n'aurait pas reffusé de l'aider- et Keita avait beau être un super ami, il ne le connaissait pas assez. Unitule d'aller étaler sa vie sentimentale chez tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

**oOoOoOo**

Il s'adossa au mur de son appartement, haletant et se plia en deux avant de vomir le peu qu'il avait ingurgité ces derniers jours. Il n'en pouvait plus, la moindre nourriture avalée, il la rejetait quelques heures après seulement. Il avait d'ailleurs considérablement maigri et arborait un teint presque maladif. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il allait craquer sous peu si ça continuait. Et il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans l'état de dépression dans lequel il s'était trouvé quelques semaines plus tôt. Un mois et demi depuis son accident à présent et il avait l'impression que cela faisait un an qu'il avait été arraché à tout ça, aux autres. _A lui_, pensa-t-il. Il se releva en chancelent un peu et, s'appuyant contre le mur, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa salle de bain, sentant la deuxième vague arriver. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la cuvette de ses toilettes et recommança à vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que vomir ne le soulageait pas du tout, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Si ce n'était plus.

Il ne releva la tête que quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Devait-il répondre ou pas? Si il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait Die, Kyo ou même Kaoru ou Shinya à l'autre bout du fil, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Raccrocher peut-être? Voyant la personne insister à faire sonner son téléphone, il se releva lentement, se débarbouilla le visage et se dirigea d'une démarche peu assurée vers son salon. Il attrapa le sans fil et le regarda un intsant, hésitant encore, puis finalement il décrocha.

-Moshi moshi.

-"Moshi, je suis bien chez Hara Toshimasa?"

Toshiya se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Il ne connaisait pas cette voix et puis aucun de ses proches ne l'appelait par son vrai prénom. _Alors qui?_

-"Je me présente, je m'appelle Katsuro Manabe, je travaille pour la PS Company et j'ai entendu dire que..."

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**  
Enfin fini!C'est pas trop tôt lol  
Bon que dire à part que ce cher Totchi a l'air d'être déjà un peu mieux (c'était pas prévu au programme qu'il devienne annorexique mais bon lol)!  
Je serai pas là jusqu'à jeudi (me barre squatter à Barcelone XD) donc y'aura pas d'udapte et je pourrai pas écrire donc le rythme de parution risque d'être un peu ralenti mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir les gens, j'me dépêche! x)  
Bon ben voilà j'ai plus rien à dire je pense donc laissez une ptite review, histoire de savoir si ça vous plaît toujours autant et à plus au prochain chapitre!

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**  
Lulucifer: **Coucou la puche! Oui t'as vu un peu si je le maltraite ce pauvre Toshiya x) Mais bon vu ke t'es une VIP comme tu dis toi tu sais ce qui lui arrives ensuite :X Contente que tu aimes Keita, ça me fait plaisir mais c'est vrai que c'est un personnage assez complexe xD Bon jme grouille à écrire la suite, promis! Gros bisou jtm jtm jtm!

**Leati-chan: **Olala merci nee-chan c'est trop d'honneur! lol Jsuis flattée xD Jte fais de gros bisous et tu vas trop me manquer pendant ces quatre jours :X**  
**

**Aelin Ueal: **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plû! Oui pauvre Totchi lol Mais j'aime bien faire souffrir mes bishôs préférés XD Va savoir pourquoi lol En tout cas merci pour ta review et à plush!

**Taki-chan: **J'suis pas sûre que les choses s'arrangent là, si? XD Pauvre Toshiya comment il galère le pauvre XDDDD J'espère que la suite t'as plû et t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'vais essayer de pas trop l'abîmé :X


	4. Aller de l'avant

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:** Die/Toshiya c'est du passé XD, d'autres à venir sans doute...  
**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé  
**Note de môa:** Je suis de retour niark niark! Bon alors j'ai toujours autant d'inspiration donc c'est partie pour une séance de torture de Diru XD Par contre je sais pas qui c'est qui a appelé Keita (oui je c je suis l'auteur je devrai savoir! ptdr) mais bon... J'ai plusieurs idées en fait. Toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres lol Donc je verrai bien, je vais méditer sérieusement à tout ça! mdr

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 4:** Aller de l'avant.

Il faisait tourner son verre dans sa main, regardant intensément les glaçons flotter dans le liquide ambré, ses pensées divaguant vers la personne qu'il attendait. Il était en retard, comme d'habitude. Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude, sinon il serait déjà parti en maudissant cet abruti. La musique techno qui emplissait la boîte lui crevait les tympans et lui donnait un sacré mal de crâne, il avait chaud, il s'ennuyait, il enchaînait les verres, il en avait marre. Vraiment marre. _Mais où est cet abruti? La prochaine fois qu'il me demande de le rejoindre dans un bar ou autre je lui flanque un revers et je l'attache à un poteau! Mais quel emmerdeur c'est pas vrai!_ Il soupira, agacé, et vida son verre d'une traite avant d'en commander un autre. Il s'affala un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà sur le comptoir du bar et continua à enchaîner les verres, sous l'oeil méfiant du barman.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son ami n'était toujours pas en vue et les brumes de l'alcool commençaient à faire leur effet sur lui, aussi décida-t-il d'arêter de boire. Il était venu en voiture lui-même et il devrait rentrer de la même façon. Autant ne pas avoir d'accident. Et surtout pas maintenant. _Aucune envie de me foutre en l'air comme ce Toshiya. Surtout maintenant que les fans ont accepté le fait que je faisais partie du groupe au même titre que les autres._ Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il trmbalit. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid. Il se crispa légèrement, ses mains tremblant de plus en plus et il empoigna fortement le bord du comptoir, rendant ses jointures presque blanches. Il devait maîtriser ses tremblements. il fallait que ça s'arrête, il fallait qu'il arrête de trembler. Maintenant.

-Keita?

**oOoOoOo**

Il ratura à nouveau ce qu'il venait d'écrire et froissa rageusement la feuille, l'envoyant rejoindre ses homonymes aus abords de la poubelle déjà pleine. Il bloquait complètement sur cette chanson. Il avait une idée de thème mais tous les mots qu'il couchait sur papier lui semblaient vides de sens, insipides. Et ça faisait trois jours qu'il était dessus. Il ne dormait presque plus, passait ses journées à raturer et griffoner une quantité impressionnante de feuilles, les idées qu'il avait de voulant pas sortir.

Kyo lâcha son stylo et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il en avait vraiment assez. _Trois jours... Trois jours que je cherche et j'ai même pas encore la première ligne! Kaoru va être furax... _Il grogna. _Kaoru_. Ce nom hantait de plus en plus ses pensées. Le leader occupait constament son esprit, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne. C'est parce qu'il pensait à Kaoru qu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire. Quand ils étaient aux répétitions, il passait son temps à le regarder jouer de la guitare, l'observait se perdre dans les méandres de sa musique, donner le meilleur de lui-même à chaque seconde, pour son art. Et quand il était chez lui, il y pensait sans cesse. _Tu m'énerves Kaoru, grr! _Et pour en rajouter une couche, cette mélodie sur laquelle il n'arrivit pas à écrire étaient bien évidemment signée leader-sama... Il butait sur les paroles. Peut-être ne voulait-il inconsciemment pas la dévaloriser, la gâcher? _Kaoru, sors de ma tête..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il resserra un peu plus le coussin entre ses bras et posa son menton dessus, fixant intensément la petite carte plastifiée blanche qu'il tenait dans sa main, se demandant bien ce qu'il devait en faire. Devait-il appeler celui qui la lui avait donnée ou devait-il la jeter? Devait-il saisir la chance qui lui était offerte de ne pas sombrer à nouveau ou devait-il au contraire la laisser passer et continuer à rester cloîtré chez lui comme il le faisait depuis plus de deux mois à ruminer ses sombres pensées? _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?_ Toshiya soupira, indécis, et resserra un peu plus encore son coussin sans quitter la carte des yeux. N'était-ce pas un manque de respect envers de Dir en Grey que d'appeler cet homme? Baffouerait-il l'honneur du groupe? _Non, non, non, tu ne leur dois rien! Pense d'abord à toi et appelle ce foutu manager! Tu as une chance de ne pas tout perde, ne la laisse pas s'envoler!_

Il soupira en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, inutile de s'égarer ainsi. Il reffusait que des souvenirs régissent sa vie, que d'anciens sentiments entravent son avenir. S'il ne passait pas ce coup de fil, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec Dir en Grey, ce serait juste par non-envie, par peur de s'élever à nouveau pour mieux retomber ensuite. Pourquoi risquer de voir la lumière si c'est pour sombrer encore dans les ténèbres? Personne ne devrait avoir à recoller ses ailes brisées si c'est pour qu'on les lui arrache ensuite. Tristes pensées mais pourtant si réelles, si vraies.

Il se sentait vide, trop vide. Les éclats de son coeur brisé s'étaient éparpillés aux quatres vents et sa tête n'était plus qu'un puis sans fond où les pensées s'ammoncelaient sans qu'il ne cherche à les extérioriser. Il était vide et plein à la fois. Il avait passé beaucoup de journées assit dans un coin de son appartement sombre, sans bouger, replié au fond de son être torturé. A cet instant là il aurait voulu mourir, sa vie lui était apparue sans aucun sens, il se sentait las, seul. Et pusi l avait décidé de se reprendre, de ne pas laisser le chagrin et la douleur le contrôler. Mais était-ce une preuve de courage? N'avait-il pas plutôt pris peur en pensant à la mort? S'était-il défilé dans ce cas-là? Non, il préférait se dire qu'il avait été fort...

Deux mois à présent qu'il avait foutu en l'air sa carrière, sa vie. Et tout ça à cause de cette bague. Une fois encore il s'était montré trop émotif et avait agis sans penser aux conséquences, aux risques. Il releva la tête du coussin pour poser son regard sur la table basse près du canapé et ses traits se firent plus durs. Seule et fière, la bague était posée là depuis l'accident et pas une seule fois il n'y avait touché. _Plus jamais je ne pourrai la mettre. Je penserai trop à lui_. Ses yeux pasèrent douloureusement de la bague à la photographie qui était posée juste à côté. Dessus, la personne qui lui avait offere cette bague il y avait de cela trois ans faisait un doux sourire à l'objectif. Le coeur de Toshiya se serra. _Die_. Cela faisait un moment que le roux ne l'avait pas appelé. _C'est normal après tout, je ne répondais jamais, je n'aurai pas eut la force de lui parler. Et puis maintenant que le "nouveau bassiste" est là, il a d'autres choses à penser_.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il enfouit son visage dans son coussin, ne voulant pas laisser couler ses larmes. Le téléphone sonna soudain et il releva précipitament la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il se releva en tremblant, renifla piteusement en essuynt son visage d'un revers de main et s'approcha du téléphone. Il hésita quelques secondes et le coeur battant, il décrocha. Lentement, très lentement, il approcha le téléphone de son oreille et déglutit.

-Moshi moshi.

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, normal à force de rester plusieurs jourrs sans parler. Son interlocuteur lui répondit et Toshiya sentit son estomac se nouer et il faillit en lâcher le téléphone.

-"Moshi moshi! Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que vous avez été élu retraité de l'année! Vous venez de gagner un voyage pour..."

Toshiya raccrocha violemment, ne laissant pas la jeune-fille finir sa phrase. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère! Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur et il se sentait vraiment stupide. Stupide d'avoir pû croire que Die l'attendrait. Mais bon sang, il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse, ils s'étaient seulement embrassés! _Même si la première fois on était légèrement bourrés et qu'ensuite à l'hôpital il n'a peut-être pas eu le coeur de me repousser en me voyant si pitoyable... Peut-être que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est inquiet qu'il m'appelle? _Cette pensée le frappa soudain et des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues. _Mais alors tous ces messages qu'il m'a laissé? Des mensonges? _Il se sentait si mal, si bête, si rien. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'accroche aux gens, qu'il prenne tout au sérieux? De nos jours, embrasser une personne ne signifiait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Le téléphien sonna de nouveau et Toshiya se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours debout dans son salon et qu'il pleurer encore. La colère remonte en flèche et cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas à décrocher.

-QUOI!

-"Totchi?"

**oOoOoOo**

Keita ne bougea même pas à l'arrivée de son ami, toujours crispé sur le comptoir, et quand ses tremblements cessèrent, il se rassit convenablement en soupirant. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard lourd de reproches de l'autre, aussi garda-t-il les yeux baissés avec obstination. Que faire d'autre? Il n'y avait rien à dire et si son ami ne voulait pas comprendre cela, il ne prendrait certainement pas la peine de le lui expliquer.

-Keita, tu...

-Je vais bien.

Son ton était sec, cassant. Son ami ne répondit rien à ce qu'il savait être un mensonge et s'assit calmement aux côtés du brun en replaçant ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles. Il soupira. Keita avait beau être une personne compréhensive et toujours prête à aider ses amis, quand il s'agissait de lui on avait l'imrpession de s'adresser à un mur. Mais derrière ses sourires et ses paroles réconfortantes, ça se voyait qu'il souffrait. Du moins lui il l'avait compris, même si on début il avait cru à la sincérité de ces sourires. Keita était fragile. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Et cette faiblesse, il la cachait derrières une bonne humeur et un comportement factices.

-Ca se passe bien avec le groupe?

-Où tu veux en venir?

-A rien, je m'interesse c'est tout.

-C'est ça...

Keita se redressa et, pour la première fois de la soirée, il regarda le roux dans les yeux, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe. Son ami sourit.

-Bon j'avoue, je m'en fous un peu.

-Si c'est mes rapports avec Die et les autres qui t'inquiètent, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vois bien qu'ils ne me considèrent que comme remplaçant. Toshiya occupe une trop grande place dans leur coeur et jamais ils ne m'ccepteront vraiment. Le bassiste de "Dir en Grey" c'est lui, pas moi...

Le roux le regarda sans rien dire, un petit sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche.

-Jaloux Keita?

-Tu sais bien que non, soupira le brun en détournant le regard. Mais si jamais il venait à pouvoir jouer à nouveau? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils hésiteraient à me virer pour qu'il revienne?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. C'était une évidence, si Toshiya se remettait de sa blessure, lui-même ne ferait pas long feu.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Toshiya ne risque pas de retoucher une basse avant longtemps.

Keita se retourna vers son ami, perplexe. La petite lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du roux n'annonçait rien de bon et il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pû inventer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit, confirmant les craintes de Keita.

-Tu verras...

**oOoOoOo**

-Keita, concentre-toi un peu tu veux! s'exclama Kaoru en arrêtant de jouer.

Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il râlait contre le brun. Keita baissa la tête en marmonnant quelques excuses. Le leader le fixa un moment, les autres attendaient avec anxiété, et finalement il soupira avant de proclamer un temps de pause. Aucun ne bougea, regardant toujours Kaoru et Keita, et ce ne fut qu'au deuxième soupir du guitariste aux cheveux mauves qu'ils comprirent qu'ils feraient mieux de sortir du local. Die, Shinya et Kyo posèrent calmement leurs instruments et sortirent en silence, le roux lançant un regard anxieux à Keita avnt de refermer la porte.

Kaoru resta silencieux un moment, fixant le bassiste qui lui tournait le dos et fronça les sourcils. Keita était vraiment une personne difficilement cernable et complexe. Il semblait se cacher derrièr une carapace qu'il s'était lui-même érigée, parfois il lui faisait penser à Kyo. Là où le blond se cachait derrière des airs boudeurs ou moqueurs pour ne pas être blessé, Keita avait choisi le sourire et la bonne humeur. Ils étaitent semblables, pas des moyens détournés certes, mais semblables. _Kyo me tuerait s'il savait ce que je pensais._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne te concentres pas?

Keita soupira, apparemment le leader avait visé juste. Il posa lentements sa basse en tremblant légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard pour Kaoru.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé...

**oOoOoOo**

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers le bassiste. _Kao avait vraiment l'air d'être en rogne. _Son estomac se noua. _Oui, vraiment en rogne._ Il soupira en continuant de marcher et peu à peu, ses pensées dérivèrent vers une toute autre personne. _Toshiya. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé de l'appeler... _Il soupira en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers la local. Kaoru devait en avoir fini avec leur bassiste alors autant ne pas rester à errer comme une âme perdue dans les couloirs. Die partit donc en sens inverse, décidant de faire un détour par les toilettes. Arrivé devant la porte, il pensait toujours à Toshiya mais des gémissements le rammenèrent à la réalité. _Qu'est-ce que...? _Intrigué, il poussa la porte et entra lentement. Il stoppa net.

-Keita?

Le brun se retourna vers lui en fourrant quelque chose dans sa poche et le regarda sans rien dire, le coeur battant.

-Euh... ça va?

La bassiste bafouilla un "hai" confus et sortit en baissant la tête san accorder un regard à Die. Le roux le regarda partir, intrigué et se dirigea vers le lavabo sur lequel son ami était penché avant qu'il n'arrive. Il regarda à l'intérieur mais ne nota rien d'anormal et se détourna pour se diriger vers l'une des cabines quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol près du lavabo. Il fronça les sourcils, s'accroupit pour ramasser ce qui avait attiré son attention et cette fois-ci il paniqua un peu. Un cachet. Qu'est-ce que le brun faisait avec des cachets dans sa poche? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air malade...

**oOoOoOo**

La porte du local s'ouvrit de nouveau et le guitariste entra. Il jeta un regard entendu à Keita qui détourna savament les yeux vers kaoru avec qui il parlait de leur dernière composition et il s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant. Kyo était en train d'écrire sur un feuille, une multitude d'autres froissées et roulées en boules dispersées autour de lui, un air concentré sur son visage, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour lancer des regards indéchiffrables pour le commun des mortels à Kaoru sans que celui-ci ne le voit et Shinya était assis derrière sa batterie, jouant avec ses baguettes dans le vide. Die soupira en plongeant sa main dans l'une des poches de son jean et en ressortit son téléphoen portable. Devait-il l'appeler ou pas? Après tout il s'était habitué au répondeur à force et puis c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'entendre la voix de Toshiya. Il avait essayé de le faire sortir de sa tête, vait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus lui téléphoner mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, le brun n'occupait que plus ses pensées.

Il regarda un moment son écran où s'affichait le numéro de son ami et, soupirant, il porta le téléphone à son oreille, sans grand espoir toutefois. Comme de par hasard, personne ne répondit et au moment où il s'attendait à entendre le répondeur, il sentit son tympa exploser.

-"QUOI!"

Il se releva du canapé, comme frappé par la foudre et fit, incédule:

-Totchi?

Le silence tomba dans le local de répétition, Shinya arrêta de battre l'air de ses baguettes, Kaoru fit une floppée impresionnante de faux accords avec sa guitare, le ventre de keita se noua douloureusement et Kyo laissa tomber son stylo sur la table, figé. Tous levèrent les yeux vers Die, immobile, qui fixait un point invisible devant lui sans parler.

-"Ah Die... euh, sa va?"

La gêne dans la voix de Toshiya était flagrante, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de racrocher et d'aller se pendre à sa fenêtre.

-C'est plutô à moi de te demander ça non?

Il parlait d'une voix étranglée et s'étonna lui-même d'avoir réussi à formuler une phrase si longue vu la vitesse à laquelle battait son coeur dans sa poitrine.

-"Oh bah... sa va."

-Ah.

Il se frappa mentalement et se fit violence pour ne pas assaillir le brun de questions, sentant le regard des autres sur lui. Il avait attendu avec impatience le jour où Toshiya répondrait enfin à ses appels, et maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Kyo se releva en tremblant légèrement et s'approcha du grand roux d'une démarche incertaine, fixant intensément le téléphone. il le prit d'une main tremblante, Die n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'en empêcher et baissa le syeux vers lui. Kyo lui fit un sourire crispé et l'étincelle de douleur et d'incompréhension qui brillait dans le regard de Die s'accentua un peu plus.

-T... Totchi?

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Bon l'histoire avance un peu, même si ce chapitre n'a pas un grand interêt, il est tout de même essentiel pour la suite.  
Oui je sais, il est plus court aussi XD  
Et y'a que du dialogue :X  
Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen neeeee mais il fallait que je l'arrête ici les gens! çç  
Donc bah, reviewez n'hésitez pas j'suis pas allergique lol  
Gros bisous x)

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Aelin ueal: **Voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu! x) N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis dessus ça m'aide beaucoup! Pi écrit vite d'autres fics que je vienne les lire! xD Bibou!

** Leati-chan:** Moi-même je connais pas vraiment la fin tu sais alors je risque pas te mettre au parfum! lol Menfin t'as pas à te plaindre hein, t'es une des rares privilégiées à avoir lu la suite x) D'ailleurs je me met de ce pas au recopiage du chapitre 6 donc avec un peu de chance tu l'auras ce week-end ou comme ça hihi:)

**Lulucifer:** Oui diabolique c'est mon deuxième nom niark niark (pétage de plomb) Moi? Préparer un truk entre Kyo et Kaoru? xD Meeeeeeeeeeuh nom tu me connais maaal! lol En tout cas je ne dirai rien, tu verras bien toute seule vu que toi aussi t'es une VIP! lol Gros bisoux la puce!


	5. Le lever du rideau

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:** Aucun pour le moment mais je suppose que vous vous en doutez XDD  
**Disclaimer:**Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé (Sauf mon chtit Keita mimi ;p).  
**Note de môa:** C'est re-moi! Alors alors alors, ce chapitre lève les quelques rares mystères que j'ai réussi à instaurer dans cette foutue histoire lol ou presque tous. Pour les couples, sa va être un peu compromis dans ce chapitre et puis c'est toujours le mystère de l'ami de Keita qui l'a rejoint au bar x) Je sais pas du tout comment je vais m'y prendre pour dévoilé qui c'est, donc je verrai bien les gens Bon j'arrête mon monologue soulant et j'vous laisse lire! lol

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 5:** Le lever du rideau

* * *

Il faisait passer chacune de ses émotions dans sa voix, les yeux fermés, il se laissait emporter par la musique qui parvenait à ses oreilles, les mains posées sur les écouteurs du casque, et il chantait, chantait cette chanson qu'il avait lui-même écrite, qui reflettait son état d'esprit. Il ne se serait pas crû capable d'écrire des textes sur une musique qu'on lui imposait mais il s'était avéré que les mots venaient tous seuls. Bien sûr, Katsuro-san, son manager, lui avait bien fait comprendre l'image qu'il attendait de lui. Toshiya devait jouer un jeu. Katsuro Manabe et d'autres employés de la PS Company avaient placé beaucoup d'espoirs en lui et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en faire leur nouvelle icône. Toshiya devait donc être un chanteur un peu rebelle, légèrement narcissique et vulgaire, mais sans devenir une pâle copie de Miyavi qui était lui aussi sponsorisé par la PSC. Bref, il devait se donner une image mais cela ne serait pas vraiment dur de se comporter ainsi selon lui, il avait toujours était aproximativement comme ça, il suffisait de pousser la provocation un peu plus loin encore.

C'est ainsi que son premier tube -qui sortirait bientôt dans les bacs- était un morceau assez dynamique aux paroles provocantes et directes. Inutile de dire des choses par des moyens détournés, Toshiya y allait franc jeu. Dans quelques jours à peine, une fois que le single serait finalisé, il commencerait le tournage du clip et son CD serait enfin mis en vente, suivi de peu par son premier album. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas le dernier, mais il était impossible de savoir si les fans accrocheraient à sa musique. Après tout, la carrière solo de Gackt avait déçu beacoup de gens et il était très probable que ce soit également le cas pour lui. Et puis il n'avait pas envie d'être seulement admiré par des groupies qui se fichaient de sa musique et qui se disaient "fan" seulement parce qu'elles aimaient son physique. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Pendant qu'il chantait, il imaginait les réactions des fans de Dir en Grey quand ils apprendraient que l'ancien bassiste de groupe, "Totchi", débutait une carrière solo au chant. Après tout il n'était pas le premier à se reconvertir, Miyavi l'avait bien fait lui aussi et aujourd'hui il était aimé par des millions de fans à tarvers tout le Japon. Toshiya secoua la tête et ferma les yeux plus étroitement, reffusant plus longtemps de comparer ses capacités à celles de Miyavi. Il ne voulait pas être comparé à lui ou être accusé de le copier. Il voulait seulement être lui, même si l'image qu'il donnerait sur scène, dans les interviews ou dans ses chansons ne serait pas vraiment ce qu'il est en réalité.

La chanson se termina sur une intonation plus forte et Toshiya ouvrit enfin les yeux, sortit le casque qu'il avait posé sur les oreilles et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau pour soulager sa gorge sèche. Dans le micro de la régit qui se trouvait collée à la salle d'enregistrement, il entendit Katsuro-san lui dire que la prestation était bonne et que les techniciens se chargeraient des derniers détails. Le brun aquiesca, attrapa sa veste et sortit en saluant tout le monde. Son manager l'interpela au moment où il quittait le bâtiment et il lui remit un disque qu'il lui annonça être la maquette presque achevée de son premier tube. Toshiya le prit en souriant et après avoir saluer poliment l'autre homme, il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard il était assis sur son canapé, bien au chaud dans son salon, regardant distraitement une émission complètement stupide qui passait sur le câble. Il soupira en éteignant le téléviseur et se releva pour aller chercher son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Il composa le numéro auquel il pensait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et porta le mobile à son oreille, résolu.

-Moshi moshi, Toshiya desu... Il faut que l'on se voit, je dois vous parler... oui... non je pensais plutôt au karaoké de la dernière fois... oui dans une heure ça me va... oui... vous verrez là-bas... au revoir.

Il raccrocha, regarda encore un instant son portable puis finallement il le reposa et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en jetant son T-shirt dans un coin de sa chambre au passage.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya était assis au comptoir du karaoké, sirotant tranquillement son verre avec une paille, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne bougea pas quand il sentit une présence derrière lui ni quand une personne prit place à ses côtés en commandant une boisson au barman.

-Bonsoir Toshiya.

Le brun lui répondit sans même le regarder, faisant tourner distraitement les glaçons de son verre avec sa paille. Cette attitude pourtant froide ne fit aucun effet à l'autre homme qui continua à parler en souriant. Toshiya ne l'écouta même pas et soupira bruyament en poussant sèchement son verre et il se retourna vers le roux, inexpressif. L'autre n'en sourit que plus et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers vous alors demandez-moi quoique ce soit, je le ferai.

Le roux ne répondit rien et, détournant le regard, il remit ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Qui te dis que tu m'es redevable?

-Oh je vous en prie, je sais bien que c'est vous qui avez parler de moi à Katsuro-san. Vous ne l'avez certainement pas fait par bonté de coeur alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez, qu'on en finisse.

Le roux eut un petit rire et regarda de nouveau Toshiya, amusé par ce petit air déterminé peint sur ses traits.

-Tout ce que je veux? Tu serais prêt à passer une nuit avec moi pour ne plus m'être redevable?

-Oui.

Kisaki le regarda un moment, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son visage, puis soupira.

-Je comprends mieux ce qui a tellement plû chez toi à ce cher Die.

Toshiya ouvrit des yeux surpris et ouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, puis la ferma et la rouvrit.

-Pardon?

Kisaki sourit de nouveau et prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de son verre, prolongeant le plaisir de faire attendre Toshiya qui, cette fois-ci, ne semblait plus aussi confiant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tes quatre amis t'ont dit sur moi mais je ne suis certainement pas le salaud qu'ils t'ont décri. J'ai commis beaucoup de fautes c'est vrai mais je les ai toutes payées. Si je t'ai aidé, c'est avant tout pour que ton rêve de vivre de ta musique ne soit pas gâché. Et surtout pas à cause d'eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Sur ce, je vais y aller, bonne nuit.

Toshiya reste un moment silencieux, regardant Kisaki se lever en replaçant encore une fois ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles et réagit finalement, fronçant les sourcils:

-Comment savez-vous pour... Die et moi?

Kisaki se retourna vers lui, son sourire commençant sérieusement à agacer l'autre bassiste, et répondit:

-Je sais beaucoup de choses tu sais, prends bien soin de ta main...

Et il s'en alla en laissant un Toshiya bouche-bée derrière lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Toshiya avait eu Die et Kyo au téléphone et chaque mot qu'ils avaient échangé était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Die, il en était incapable. Que devait-il lui dire? Qu'il était désolé de les avoir évités pendant plus de trois mois? Qu'il avait eu tord peut-être? Non, il n'avait pas à dire ça. Pour lui ces trois derniers mois avaient été les pires de sa vie, il s'était senti si perdu, si anéanti et seul. Il avait failli basculer. Devait-il vraiment s'excuser pour ça? Il lui était désormais impensable de retomber dans cet état de dépression. Il avait réussi à remonter une partie de la pente, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de trébucher et de retomber en bas. Même s'il c'était plus ou moins bien remis de sa dépression, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressomber dans ses pensées quand il était seul, il ne faisait plus confiance aux autres, ne voulait pas s'attacher, et même si ce n'était pas pire que quelques semaines auparavant, il lui arrivait encore de vomir ce qu'il mangeait.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Katsuro-san l'appela pour lui présenter le réalisateur du clip qu'ils allaient tourner ainsi que les musiciens qui l'accompagneraient pendant ses tournées et même sa carrière. Toshiya salua poliment le réalisateur et regarda ensuite les musiciens, ses yeux s'accrochant à l'un d'eux qui soutint son regard sans sciller, et retint à peine le nom des deux autres, ne regardant que ce jeune-homme qui semblait le fasciner. _Honda..._ D'après le peu que Toshiya avait suivit, Honda Hitsugawa était le guitariste du groupe. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, avait les cheveux au carré avec plusieurs mèches plus longues dans le dos, décolorés en blond assez clair avec les racines noires et de grands yeux que Toshiya devinait être marron derrière les lentilles blanches qu'il portait. Il avait une silhouette assez fine et ses bras ainsi que son torse était finement musclés. Le brun revint sur terre quand Katsuro Manabe et les autres s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul en face d'un Honda qui lui souriait d'un air gêné en une petite moue particulièrement adorable. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fin perçing noir qui ornait le côté droit de sa lèvre inférieure, s'enroulant magnifiquement autour du morceau de chair, et à voir l'expression de plus en plus mal à l'aise du blond, il devait le détailler depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Eto, on y va?

Toshiya reprit ses esprits et rougit légèrement en marmonnant un faible "hai" avant de se diriger vers le plateau de tournage sans le regarder.

**oOoOoOo**

Il jura en portant son doigt à sa bouche et assassina la corde qui venait de céder du regard. Devant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, il releva la tête et fusilla le reste du groupe du regard avant d'annoncer un temps de pause. Il alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé en emmenant sa guitare avec lui tandis que Kyo, Keita et Shinya quittaient la pièce. Die lui, regardait leur leader sans rien dire, voyant bien celui-ci suivre le chanteur des yeux.

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller, je vais m'occuper de ta corde.

Kaoru releva la tête, étonné et regarda le roux, sceptique. Il voyait bien que Die n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Il n'allait plus très bien depuis le départ de Toshiya mais il avait pourtant eu l'impression que cela c'était arrangé. Pourtant depuis le coup de fil qu'il avait passé au brun, il semblait de nouveau mélancolique et renfermé sur lui-même. Mais malgré ça, Die s'était quand même rendu compte de l'attention toute particulière que Kaoru portait à son chanteur depuis quelques temps. Il sourit à son ami et, posant sa guitare sur le côté, il se leva et sortit du local en le remerciant.

Die regarda l'autre guitariste sortir, se doutant déjà qu'il allait partir rejoindre Kyo sur le toit, et il s'assit à la place que Kaoru occupait quelques secondes plus tôt sur le canapé. Il se saisit de la guitare de son ami et, sans penser à quoique se soit d'autre, il commença à changer la corde qui avait lâché. Il était très concentré sur sa tâche si bien que quand la porte du local s'ouvrit pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard, il ne releva pas la tête et continua sa besogne.

-Die?

Le roux prit vraiment conscience de la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce et, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, il fit un faux mouvement et la corde qu'il était en train d'accorder céda elle aussi, lui entaillant profondément le doigt. Il jura et releva la tête vers l'autre, soudain mal à l'aise.

Les deux hommes se fixaient droit dans les yeux malgré leur gêne commune, comme puisant la force de faire face dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, une douce chaleur leur enveloppant le coeur jusqu'à ce que, pour le plus grand malheur du roux, Toshiya ne baisse les yeux, brisant le lien invisible qui les reliait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Die sentit la chaleur qui s'était nichée dans sa poitrine faiblir peu à peu pour finalement mourir et laisser la place à un énorme poids. Et il regardait Toshiya. Il le regardait alors que le brun reffusait de reposer ses yeux sur lui. Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi maintenant? Comment devait-il se comporter avec lui? Des flash de souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, des flash de la soirée où Toshiya avait plongé sa main dans les flammes sans réfléchir. Cette maudite soirée deurant laquelle ils s'étaient pourtant embrassés. Mais que signifiait cette soirée pour Toshiya? Quand il y repensait, les voyait-il s'embrasser ou ne se souvenait-il que de la sensation des flammes caressant, léchant, rongeant sa peau et blessant sa main?

Die ferma les yeux un moment, refoulant les larmes qu'il sentait arriver puis les rouvrit et les fit glisser le long de la silhouette du brun -qu'il jugea bien plus maigre qu'aparavant- et stoppa sur sa main droite. Ladite main tremblait légèrement nota-t-il et était gantée. Il resta plusieurs minutes à la fixer, hésitant entre l'envie de la prendre et de la caresser et celle de la frapper. C'était cette foue main qui empêchait désormais Toshiya de jouer de la basse. _Et tout ça à cause de cette foutue bague!_

Die sentit une vague de colère le submerger et son regard se fit beaucoup plus dur. Toshiya remarqua ce changement. Il avait relevé les yeux après avoir senti le regard de Die sur sa main et le regardait à présent d'un regard méfiant. Il sursauta légèrement quand Die se leva du canapé sans prévenir pour se diriger vers sa propre guitare et la prendre avec des gestes brusques qu'il essayait pourtant de maîtriser. Toshiya le suivit du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. Die était concentré sur sa guitare et l'ignorait complètement! Il serra les poings et, d'un pas décidé, il vint se planter devant Die avant de lui arracher sa guitare des mains et de la poser sur le sol sans aucune douceur. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui, posant sa main sur sa joue mais Die la repoussa vivement en le fusillant du regard.

Toshiya se recula, surpris, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi? Ca le dégoûtait à ce point de le revoir? Il ne supportait même plus qu'il le touche?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le ton était froid et Die le fixait toujours, pourtant Toshiya ne broncha pas. Il laissa Die s'avancer vers lui sans esquisser un seul mouvement et planta son regard dans le sien. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé tout à l'heure n'avait rien en commun avec celui-ci, une lueur de défi brûlait dans leurs yeux.Ce fut Die qui réagit le premier et il colla d'autorité ses lèvres contre celles de Toshiya qui se raidit sous le coup de la surprise. Die se recula en le fixant puis de nouveau s'approcha, plus délicatement et caressa la bouche de l'ancien bassiste de la sienne. Le brun frissona. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, cognant à l'en faire souffrir dans sa poitrine et il répondit timidement au baiser. L'angoisse était présente chez les deux musiciens et quand Die retira le gant noir qui couvrait sa main, Toshiya ne réagit même pas.

Il se recula sans prévenir, mettant fin à leur échange et le brun sembla redescendre sur terre, baissant des yeux surpris vers sa main qu'il sentait nue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il releva précipitament la tête et se retrouva face à un regard de nouveau rempli de dégoût. Toshiya sentit à cet instant précis son semblant de coeur voler en éclat et de nouveau le vide s'empara de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Pourquoi? siffla le roux. POURQUOI! Bonne question ça Totchi, pourquoi! Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis toujours sans réfléchir! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pû t'empêcher de faire l'imbécile! Pourquoi à cause de cette FOUTUE bague!

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obsèdes? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de crier alors que ton air blessé me déchire le coeur? Pourquoi Toshiya? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rends comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que... je t'aime? Je t'aime Toshiya? Dis c'est ça l'amour? Mais si je t'aime, pourquoi est-ce que je continue à te crier dessus comme ça sans te laisser le temps de te défendre? Pourquoi..._

Toshiya était figé, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait. Il tremblait, regardant Die sans rien dire, l'air plus blessé que jamais. Et voilà, il venait de trébucher et il commençait à retomber en bas de la pente. Se relever, il devait se relever. Avant de toucher le fond. Il devait riposter, même si à cet instant, il se sentait comme quelques semaines plus tôt. _Die pourquoi tu me fais ça?_

-Cette foutue bague comme tu dis, j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Il parlait d'une voix où sonnait un tremblement qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser. Plus que jamais à cet instant il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Pleurer mais pas devant les autres. Apprendre à se taire, s'adapter en toute circonstance, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. C'était sa nouvelle logique. Et il était temps de l'appliquer. Blesser avant d'être blessé, ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et en aucun cas craindre d'en dire trop. Les autres ne s'encombrent pas de tels états d'âme.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel bon sang! En quoi cette merde est-elle importante au point que tu ailles jusqu'à foutre ta vie en l'air pour elle!

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Toshiya empoignait sauvagement le col de sa chemise en le fixant méchament. Au moins il ne pleurait plus.

-C'EST TOI QUI ME L'AS OFFERTE! Putin même ça tu l'as oublié! Tu comprends pas que j'arrête pas de penser à toi et que toi, en foutu égoïste que tu es, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite vie!

Die resta cidéré un moment avant de répliquer à son tour, encore plus violemment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'en ai à foutre de toi!

Toshiya se recula en lâchant la chemise du roux, choqué. Alors comme ça il s'était moqué de lui? Il s'en doutait alors pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal? Die avait arrêté de crier et le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, apparemment il s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin.

La porte du local s'ouvrit sur un Kyo et un Keita semblant plaisanter ensemble et tous deux se figèrent en voyant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Toshiya pâlit non seulement en appercevant le chanteur mais également parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en face de son "remplaçant". Aucun n'osait plus bouger, Kyo était figé, regardant le brun sans rien dire, ne sachant comment réagir. Keita lui le regardait d'un air légèrement hautain mais Toshiya ne s'en formalisa pas. Chacun sentait la tension qui régnait entre les deux bassistes et elle ne se calma que quand Toshiya se dirigea vers Die pour lui déposer un CD dans les mains avant de sortir du local en courant, bousculant un Kaoru ahuri au passage.

Il n'entendit personne crier son nom pour qu'il revienne avec eux. Ce constat lui arracha un petit sourire amer tandis que les larmes coulaient une fois encore. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ne? Il pouvait bien se laisser aller. Il sortit du bâtiment sans ralentir l'allure et se dirigea vers une moto garée un peu plus loin, mettant rapidement son casque pour cacher ses yeux rougis à son ami.

-Démarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Tu pleures?

-Démarre!

Le blond le dévisagea un moment puis, devant le regard noir de Toshiya, il consentit enfin à démarrer et la moto s'éloigna du bâtiment.

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**  
Chapitre fini! x)  
Bon bon, ça bouge enfin un peu tout ça hihi!  
Qu'es-ce que vous en pensez les gens? C'est toujours aussi bien? xD  
Reviewez siou plaît! La semaine prochaine je suis pas là donc il n'y aurait aucune udapte, peut-être que je mettrai un autre chapitre à la fin de la semaine (si j'ai eu suffisamment de reviews XD)

Bibou à tous!

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Aelin ueal:** Bon ben j'espère que ça te plait toujours hein? Désolée pour la faute sur "ça va" lol C'est à cause de Msn, je suis trop habituée à écrire en language sms et des fois je fais pas attention ToT En plus quand j'ai corrigé le chapitre avant de le poster j'l'ai pas vue la faute xD Enfin bon, c'est pô trop garve non plus... En tout cas merci de reviwer, t'es l'une des seules à avoir reviewer depuis le début de la fics, ça fait plaisir merci!

**  
laeti-chan:** Diabolique c'est mon deuxième nom! XD Bon toi dépêche-toi de te connecter sur Msn pour me donner ton avis sur le chapitre 7 ToT Surtout que je viens de le finir donc si tu le veux... XD Bref reviens vite nee-chan! x) Et merci de reviewer depuis le début toi aussi!

**  
nyoneko:** Olala tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis! ToT Je te remercie pour ta review, la plupart des gens qui lisent une fics alors qu'elle a déjà démarrer depuis plusieurs chapitres laissent jamais de reviews çç Donc merci beaucoup beaucoup! x) Oui c'est sûr que mon pauvre chtit Keita, c'est pas facile pour lui de se faire accepter d'abord par le groupe pusi ensuite et surtout par les fans... M'enfin il saccroche le petit donc pas d'inquiétude lol Gros bisoux et puis à la prochaine j'espère!

**  
Lulucifer:** Je continue t'inquiète pas! D'ailleurs comme je le disais un peu plus haut, le chapitre 7 est bouclé et je m'attaque dès ce soir au huitième héhé! Merci de reviewer ma puce, ça me fait trop plaisir tu peux pas savoir comment oTTo D'ailleurs dépêche-toi d'écrire la suite de "Goodbye my lover" sinon pas de chapitre 8 pour toi na! XD

**  
miNimoNo: **Merci ma n'Ayuuuuuuuuuu! X> J'étais contente quand j'ai vu ta reviews! J'me suis dit "c'est bon elle m'a pas oubliée" lol je rigole... Moi aussi je te n'aime very bcq bcq bcq bcq ToT Tu devrais poster ton one-shot sur ce site, t'aurais tout plein de succès j'suis sûre:p Bisou ma puce jtm jtm jtm XXxXXx


	6. La distance entre deux coeurs

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:**Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:** Oui ça traîne en longueur c'est vrai XDD Ca arrive, ça arrive vous inquiétez pas x)  
**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé (Sauf mon chtit Keita mimi et Honda-kun ;p).  
**Note de môa: **Bon allez je continue sur ma lancée! x) J'en reviens toujours pas de voir avec quelle facilité cette fics avance, je mépate moi-même! XD Non sans dec c'est vrai, d'habitude c'est rare quand je sèche pas au bout de deux chapitres XDD Pas glorieux tout ça m'enfin jvais pas m'en plaindre hein! Et vous non plus je pense lol

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 6:** La distance de deux coeurs

* * *

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant la porte par laquelle Toshiya venait de s'enfuir. Il ne bougea pas en voyant un Kaoru et un Shinya rentrer dans le local, l'incompréhension et la surprise peintes sur leurs visages, aucun n'osant prononcer un quelconque mot, de peur d'avoir rêvé. Shinya fut le premier à réagir et il s'avança vers un Die immobile en fixant bizarrement sa chemise.

-Tu saignes?

Les paroles du batteur ramenèrent les autres à la réalité et tous posèrent des yeux surpris sur la chemise blanche du roux, tâchée de sang. Die regarda un moment l'auréole rouge qui maculait sa poitrine et une vague de remords s'empara de lui.

-Ce n'est pas mon sang, c'est Toshiya... sa main, je...

De nouveau un silence tendu tomba sur le groupe et cela enflamma Keita. Ainsi c'était lui ce "Totchi"? Il ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça. Il avait cru à un homme vaillant, charismatique, dégageant une aura de fierté et de confiance en soi et tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était une personne mal dans sa peau et fragile. Inutile de dire qu'il était deçu. _C'est "ça" que je suis sensé remplacer? _Il avait un goût amer au fond de la gorge et ses pensées étaient toujours centrées sur l'ancien bassiste quand Kyo se décida à bouger, sous l'oeil attentif de Kaoru. Le petit blond prit sèchement le CD des mains de Die et le regarda un moment, se demandant bien ce qu'il devait en faire. Il le fourra finalement dans sa poche et quitta le local de répétition en luttant contre l'envie d'aller chercher son réconfort dans les bras du leader. _Kami-sama Totchi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?_

**oOoOoOo**

Kaoru regardait le plafond de sa chambre depuis près de deux heures maintenant, ne parvenant pas à dormir. Il était pourtant plus de minuit mais Morphée reffusait catégoriquement de le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant éveillé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les faibles halos des lampadaires de la rue en bas de son immeuble éclairant à peine la pièce. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le groupe, vers le pourquoi de la visite soudaine de l'ancien bassiste -non pas qu'il fut mécontent de le voir, loin de là- et enfin, vers un jeune homme blond excentrique à la voix et aux paroles envoûtantes. Quels étaient les sentiments de Kyo pour Toshiya? Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il s'agissait du brun Kyo se mettait en colère et le défendait? Un tel comportement ne trahissait-il pas une implication plus profonde? Kaoru savait l'attachement tout particulier de ces deux-là mais le comportement du blond le faisait douter tout-à-coup. Kyo et Toshiya étaient-ils sortis ensemble? _Non impossible, je sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre Totchi et Die. Mais alors quoi?_

Kaoru était toujours perdu dans les méandres de son esprit fatigué au moment où un grand fracas se fit entendre. Et ce fracas venait à n'en pas douter de son salon. Il se redressa sur son lit, fronçant les sourcils et commençait à se lever quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Kaoru sursauta et regarda bouche-bée la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Amènes-toi.

Malgré le ton sec, le guitariste reconnut aisément celui qui venait de débarquer chez lui et son ventre se noua. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il eut à peine le temps de se lever de son lit qu'il retrouvait déjà un Kyo penché sur son lecteur DVD de son salon, s'affairant à le mettre en marche.

-Kyo, tu sais quelle heure il est? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il s'approcha du chanteur qui continuait de se débattre avec le lecteur mais sans lui prêter aucune attention et lui posa la main sur l'épaule quand il vit le plus jeune fondre en larmes, ne parvenant pas à faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Ben pleure pas, je vais le mettre ton DVD.

Kyo qui était toujours accroupi hocha piteusement la tête sans le regarder et se releva pour aller se blottir contre un des bras du canapé. Kaoru le regarda un moment. _Je me demande bien ce qui a pû mettre ses nerfs dans cet état. Il ne réagit pas comme ça d'habitude. _Il mit finalement le DVD en route.

-Voilà.

Il se releva, regarda Kyo d'un air hésitant et vint finalement s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé, à distance raisonnable pour ne pas gêner le chanteur. Les images commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran plat de la télé, accompagnées du son et Kaoru resta effaré devant ce qu'il voyait.

-Mais...

Kyo éclata alors en sanglots, se repliant un peu plus sur lui-même et cette fois-ci, Kaoru n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de le prendre sans ses bras, heureux de constater que le blond ne le repoussait pas, s'accrochant au contraire désespérément à lui, et il fixa de nouveau ses yeux sur l'écran...

**oOoOoOo**

Les fines gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de la vitre, ses yeux s'amusaient à les regarder lézarder, se mêlant entre elles, stoppant, dévalant, avant que son regard ne s'accroche à une autre, puis une autre encore. Le silence régnait dans la voiture mais aucun des deux musiciens ne semblait vouloir le briser. Ou plutôt l'un se concentrait sur la route tandis que l'autre cherchait quelque chose à dire. Kyo soupira puis détourna finalement la tête de la fenêtre pour poser ses yeux sur le visage inexpressif de Kaoru. Seul le léger froncement de ses sourcils indiquait qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché et calme qu'il le laissait paraître. Le blond le regarda un moment, attendant avec espoir que le guitariste daigne le regarder mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Kaoru n'avait aucune envie de lui témoigner une quelconque attention. Il le regarda encore quelques secondes avec une moue boudeuse puis repris finalement sa position initiale, les yeux rivés vers les bâtiments qui défilaient au-dehors.

Il avait passé le reste de la nuit chez Kaoru avait avoir débarqué tard le soir, ce qui expliquait les légères cernes qui se faisaient voir sous les yeux de ce dernier. Le leader était vraiment un ange avec lui, n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait viré de son appartement après avoir été réveillé ainsi. _Mais pas Kaoru_. Kyo sentit sa gorge se serrer. _Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien? _Il lutta contre l'envie de se retourner à nouveau vers le guitariste et ferma les yeux. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis le départ de Toshiya, il s'était beaucoup raccroché à Kaoru, ce qui était sûrement dû à un manque affectif. Lui et Toshiya avaient toujours été très proches et témoignaient souvent leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne ressentait-il ce besoin d'affection qu'en présence de Kaoru? Pourquoi quand il allait mal pensait-il à Kaoru? Et pourquoi son coeur s'emballait-il dès qu'il voyait Kaoru? Il avait peur d'en comprendre la vraie raison.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin mais Kyo ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il ne releva la tête que quand sa portière s'ouvrit et il fut surpris de voir un Kaoru trempé en train d'attendre qu'il sorte enfin de la voiture. Il se leva du siège sans quitter le leader des yeux, déçu que celui-ci ait détourné le regard et resta un moment immobile, le regardant s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée du studio de répétition. Kyo réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé et il s'élança derrière le guitariste, se plaquant contre son dos en lui enlaçant désespérément la taille. Le leader s'arrêta net, surpris.

-Kyo?

Il essaya de se dégager doucement mais Kyo resserra d'autorité sa prise sur ses hanches, collant son front humide au creux de ses omoplates. Il se décida finalement à parler, toujours sans bouger, et avant que le guitariste n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il se décolla et rentra précipitament dans le bâtiment. _Je suis désolé_.

Kaoru se décida finalement à emprunter le même chemin que le petit chanteur, réfléchissant au sens de ses paroles et quand il ouvrit la porte du studio, il put voir un Keita et un Die riant aux éclats devant un Kyo rouge écrevisse au regard meurtrier et un Shinya assit derrière sa batterie les regardant d'un air agacé. Kaoru s'étonna de l'attitude de Die en particulier, après l'entrevue avec Toshiya, il avait pensé que le roux retomberait dans un état de mutisme comme à chaque fois qu'il allait mal mais là, il riait et se moquait de Kyo comme à son habitude. Le leader se décida enfin à rentrer et quand le blond se retourna vers lui, il rougit encore plus, pour le plus grand fou-rire de ses deux tortionnaires.

-Bon ça suffit, on a du boulot.

-Oui chef!

**oOoOoOo**

Il envoya le dessus de la table valser contre le mur, renversa les vases, les jeta par la fenêtre, éventra les coussins de son canapé, laissant les plumes qu'ils renfermaient voler librement dans son salon et arracha les rideaux. Finalement calmé, il s'assit à même le sol, au milieu de la pièce, haletant, et il se mit à pleurer. Il avait eu besoin de se défouler et maintenant que c'était chose faite, son salon ne ressemblait plus à rien, victime d'un bordel sans nom. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reculé de six mois, son appartement était exactement dans le même état qu'après son accident. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres quand il pensa qu'il devrait encore changer son mobilier, plus rien n'était en état. Il allait pourtant mieux depuis quelques temps, le début de sa carrière "solo", la sortie de son premier single qui s'était avéré être un véritable succès, son manager lui avait même annoncé qu'il se produirait sur scène pour un live diffusé en direct sur toutes les grandes chaînes musicales japonaises en compagnie d'autres artistes et groupes. Mais, seul bémol au tableau, Dir en Grey faisait comme par hasard partie de ceux qu'il verrait là-bas.

Il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Pas après avoir été remplacé, pas après avoir vu Kyo, de loin son meilleur ami, paraître si complice avec ce Keita, pas après les paroles blessantes de Die. _Die_. Quelles que soient ses pensées, elles aboutissaient toujours sur Die. Véritablement obsédé par le guitariste, il avait vraiment mal en repensant à lui. Le roux lui avait laissé entrevoir le paradis, _son _paradis, mais l'avait immédiatement replongé en enfer. Il avait crucifié son coeur, brisé ses ailes, brûlé son âme, il l'avait saigné aux quatre veines mais une fois de plus, le rouge l'étouffait. Couleur devenue insupportable et obsédante, symbole de sa folie, de sa perdition, le rouge l'entourait à l'en faire crever. Il voulait se détacher de tout cela mais en seulement quelques mois et même avec quelques simples baiser échangés, Die lui était devenu vital. Le roux avait tatoué son corps de ses mains, posé sa marque dans son coeur et cette marque le tuait à petit feu. Le souvenir du contact de sa peau brûlante sur la sienne, les fantômes de ses caresses, le goût encore présent de sa langue, la douceur de sa bouche, la chaleur de son coeur, tout ça restait gravé en lui, comme une marque indélébile.

Malgré les larmes qu'il versait, son coeur saignait toujours et il releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur le petit poste radio qui diffusait une légère musique dans l'appartement chaotique et son ventre se noua: c'était sa chanson.

**"Tes yeux tendres ne trompent personne**

**Car de tous ceux qui sont passés dans ton lit**

**Je suis le seul qui ne crierai pas**

**So just...**

**Tes doigts glissent sur mes hanches**

**Ah... Ne t'arrêtes plus**

**Je me perds, nous ne sommes plus qu'un**

**So just...**

**Just fuck me**

**I am your sexy doll**

**Just fuck me**

**Kimi wa... boku to... waisetsu ningyou**

**Tu n'es pas le premier (pas le dernier)**

**Ah... je n'en peux plus**

**C'est si bon mais je ne cri toujours pas**

**So just baby**

**Just fuck me**

**I am your sexy doll**

**So just fuck me**

**Kimi wa... boku to... waisetsu ningyou**

**Ca te stresse, tu plonges en moi**

**Ah... il n'a jamais était question d'amour**

**C'est si bon mais tu m'ennuies déjà**

**So just...**

**Just fuck me**

**I am your only love**

**So fuck... fuck me**

**Kimi wa...**

**Just fuck me baby**

**I am your sexy boy**

**I just want you to fuck me**

**Kimi wa... boku to... waisetsu ningyou**

**Fuck me**

**Fuck me**

**Fuck me**

**Fuck me**

**Fuck me**

**Fuck me**

**So now baby**

**Just... just fuck me**

**I am your sexy doll**

**I don't love you baby**

**But please please... just fuck me"**

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent sans que Toshiya ne daigne bouger mais, à sa grande surprise, le poste s'éteignit. Il releva la tête et fixa la personne devant lui avec surprise, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de sa présence plus tôt.

-C'est bon t'es calmé?

Le ton avait beau être sévère, le regard de Honda n'en était pas moins inquiet. Toshiya le fixa à travers ses larmes, le regardant s'avancer et s'accroupir près de lui. Honda le regarda tendrement, enlevant une plume qui s'était faufilée entre ses cheveux avec un air amusé puis posa sa main sur sa joue, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout aille mal dès que tu les vois petit ange?

La voix du blond était douce, rassurante et le ventre de Toshiya se dénoua peu à peu, il se détendit. Honda le fixa encore un petit moment avant de déposer un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, puis un autre, un autre encore, voyant que Toshiya le laissait faire, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui-même ne tourne légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de son guitariste. Honda sourit en sentant Toshiya jouer de sa langue avec son perçing et entrouvrir la bouche en soupirant de bien-être et il y glissa doucement sa langue, la faisant jouer avec celle du nouvellement promu chanteur. Celui-ci l'attira un peu plus contre lui, s'allongeant au sol par la même et bientôt, Honda se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Toshiya qui l'embrassait à nouveau, glissant ses mains fraîches sous son pull.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était ainsi dans cette position, à demi-allongé sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant en bois, jouant distraitement avec les mèches blondes de Kyo. Le blond s'était de nouveau présenté chez lui, l'air complètement perdu et, sans rien dire, il s'était jeté dans ses bras en tremblant. Ils avaient ensuite beaucoup discuté de ce qui tracassé le petit chanteur et celui-ci, d'abord muet, s'était ensuite montré coopératif et avait avoué que c'était à cause du sujet Toshiya et du DVD qu'il leur avait donné. Kaoru avait plusieurs fois voulu se lever, aller chercher quelque chose pour calmer son ami mais celui-ci reffusait de le lâcher ou, quand il le faisait, il le retrouvait toujors replié sur lui même et tremblant, Kyo n'était vraiment calme que dans ses bras. Il s'était finalement endormi, la tête posée sur son torse et l'air enfin serein même si malgré tout, quelques gémissements plaintifs ou autres mots murmurés montraient bien que ses rêves étaient agités. Mais Kaoru lui, était dans l'incapacité de dormir. Entre la soirée qu'il venait de passer, les événements de la journée et la date du live qui approchait, il se sentait complètement vidé.

Dans l'après-midi, Die avait perdu patience et avait voulu connaître le contenu de ce foutu DVD, ce qui avait déclenché une dispute asez violente entre lui et Kyo mais le blond avait fini par céder à la demande de Kaoru et avait donné le CD à Die qui s'était empressé de le visionner. Les réactions avaient été violentes: Kyo s'était remis à pleurer, Die avait littéralement explosé et était parti en claquant la porte, suivi d'un Keita qui tentait de le calmer, et Shinya s'était figé. La petite poupée avait fissuré son masque et perdu son impassibilité. Le regard perdu qu'il avait lancé à Kaoru l'avait surpris, le batteur n'avait jamais montré aucune réaction depuis le départ de Toshiya mais là, même lui n'avait pû cacher sa surprise et son amertume. Devant leurs yeux, les images du clip de la première chanson du brun avaient défilé, et le sentiment de trahison qui les avait envahi perdurait encore.

Kyo s'agita en murmurant le nom du guitariste, l'air complètement paniqué et se réveilla en sursaut quand Kaoru se redressa, inquiet.

-Ca va calme-toi, c'est rien.

Kyo se blottit contre son torse en continuant de murmurer son nom comme s'il avait peur d'être abandonné et Kaoru ressera son étreinte autour de sa taille, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la litanie de son nom qui lui saignait le coeur.

-Je suis là Kyo je suis là...

**oOoOoOo**

-Keita, concentre-toi!

-Je SUIS concentré Kao, soupira le bassiste.

Le live était pour dans deux jours à présent et Kaoru devenait véritablement invivable, mais le bassiste étant à présent habitué à ces sautes d'humeur, il ne prenait même plus la peine de se mettre en colère. La matinée était consacrée aux répétitions sur la scène même où ils se produiraient et l'après-midi au relookage. Le groupe avait besoin de changements, aussi bien dans leur apparence que dans leurs tenues et même si Keita avait rechigné à devoir se séparer de ses extensions blanches, il avait finit par capituler.

Les cinq musiciens se remirent en place et, au signal des technicens, ils recommencèrent à jouer "Hikage", leur dernière composition en date, et cette fois-ci aucune fausse note ne fut à déplorer. Même si Kaoru lui râlait après, il savait bien que Keita était stressé à l'idée de se produire sur scène car même s'il faisait partie du groupe depuis six mois, il n'avait encore jamais joué devant tant de monde, sans compter que toutes les personnes qui seraient présentes dans la foule ne seraient pas forcment fans de leur musique, ils n'avaient donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

Les Dir en Grey posèrent finalement leurs instruments, épuisés, et laissèrent aux gens du staff le soin de les ranger. Une fois arrivés dans leur loge, ils se posèrent un peu partout, et ne relevèrent la tête que quand on vint leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient aller manger. Après le repas, ils n'eurent aucun moment pour souffler et furent appelés par les stylistes pour essayer leurs tenues et changer leur couleur et coupe de cheveux. Ainsi Kyo se retrouve avec les cheveux de nouveau bruns lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux, avec quelques mèches blondes ici et là, Die retrouva ses cheveux mi-longs lui cachant la partie gauche du visage, bruns avec des reflets rouge foncé et des rajouts rouge vif, les cheveux noirs de Shinya furent agrémentés de mèches magenta et légèrement raccourcis, Keita garda sa coupe habituelle, quoique quelque peu remagnée, et ses extensions blanches furent remplacées par des rajouts tressés et d'autres extensions mauves, blanches et roses, et Kaoru vit ses cheveux colorés en châtain avec de fines mèches noires parsemées un peu partout.

La séance se termina, les Diru retrouvèrent leurs habits normaux et retournèrent à leur loge, Kyo et Die mettant un point d'honneur à se moquer de leur bassiste.

-Mais t'inquiète pas Kei-chan, t'es mignonne!

Kyo pouffa sous le regard noir dudit "Kei-chan" et, s'appercevant que Kaoru avait les yeux posés sur lui, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui disant que le châtain lui allait à merveille, histoire de ne pas laisser le silence s'installer.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Kyo le regarda, frustré de voir qu'à nouveau le guitariste avait détourné les yeux. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser devant cette attitude et c'était une source d'angoisse permanante.

-Kao, je... si je te cause du soucis ou si je t'ennuie, je... enfin faut me le dire, je te dérangerai plus.

Kaoru se retourna, étonné, et regarda le chanteur droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou si ce n'était que de l'ironie. L'air gêné de Kyo lui soutint pourtant le contraire. Ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose, il le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de Shinya, Die ou même Keita. Kyo ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de cette étreinte soudaine et, souriant, il la lui rendit.

-Ooooh que c'est kawaï! Warumono-chan et son n'amoureux!

Les deux "amoureux" se séparèrent en pestant alors que Keita continuait de se moquer d'eux, Die ne dit rien et détourna la tête d'un air blessé et croisa le regard de Shinya. Celui-ci lui sourit de façon compréhensive, quelques secondes seulement, mais ce fut assez pour que le bassiste ne jète son dévolu sur lui.

-Shin-chan fais-moi un souriiiiiiiiiiiiire!

Le batteur se dépêtra de l'accolade du brun en rougissant et sortit de la loge sans rien dire, bientôt suivi d'un Keita bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Kyo et Kaoru se regardèrent d'un air ahuri avant de se retourner d'un même mouvement vers Die qui leur souriait d'un air crispé. Il finit lui aussi par sortir en les saluant et referma précipitament la porte.

-Il s'est passé quoi là?

Kaoru haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau le petit brun, ils se sourirent.

-C'est vrai que t'es kawaï, dit-il d'un air espiègle en lui embrassant la joue.

Kyo rougit comme une tomate et se retourna en enclanchant son éternel mode boudage.

-Pas kawaï, Warumono d'abord!

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Enfin fini c'est pas tro tôt! 3  
En fait je l'avais écrit depuis quelques jours sur feuilles mais j'avais la flemme de tout recopier donc bon XD  
J'ai une autre question pour vous les gens, que pensez-vous de Honda et de sa "relation" avec Toshiya? '3'  
J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas pi je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents (pas beaucoup mais bon kemem xD)!  
Bisoux les gens et reviewer siou plait!

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	7. Sous le feu des projecteurs

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.

**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru? puis Toshiya/Honda en quelques sortes...

**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé (Sauf mon chtit Keita mimi et Honda-kun ;p).

**Note de môa:** Alors alors, jme doutais bien que ce moment arriverait... JE SAIS PAS COMMENT CONTINUER STE FOUTU FICS! çç Je sais ce que je vais faire dans l'immédiat, mais pour ce qui est de comment la finir, ça reste un vrai mystère ; Puis ça me ferait chier de la terminer au bout de 8 chapitres, parce qu'après les événements de ce chapitre-ci, je sais pas du tout quoi faire... Je pense que je vais tout relire histoire de trouver quelque chose à instaurer parce qu'une fics finie en même pas dix chapitres c'est un peu trop court à mon goût... Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture les gens! ;p

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 7:** Sous le feu des projecteurs.

* * *

Les gens se pressaient dans les couloirs, les maquilleuses passaient d'une loge à l'autre, les différents staffs se mêlaient dans les couloirs, se croisaient. Certains groupes déjà prêts répétaient dans un coin, attendant le moment où ils devraient à leur tour monter sur scène pour faire leur prestation devant un publique en folie. La salle était pleine à craquer, les fans hystériques n'avaient de cesse d'hurler le nom de leur idoles, condamnés à rester anonymes dans la masse mouvantede corps collés et emmêlés sans jamais se départager aux yeux de ceux qui occupaient la scène. Katsuro Manabe entra dans la loge où Toshiya et ses musiciens finissaient de se préparer et leur demanda de le rejoindre dans la salle de repos dès qu'ils auraient terminé. Seichiro et Katsuya -le batteur et le bassiste- avaient déjà fini de s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller, Honda était sur la fin mais Toshiya lui, venait à peine de finir d'attacher ses cheveux, ne restait que le maquillage et ce serait bon. 

-Toshiya grouilleuh!

Le brun grogna, au grand mécontentement des trois autres qui se renfrognèrent immédiatement. Quand il se préparait, il était inutile d'espérer lui arracher une quelconque phrase de plus d'une syllabe. Il passa une dernière couche de gloss puis se redressa devant sa glace staisfait, avant de reposer le tbe pailleté sur la coiffeuse et de lisser une dernière fois sa frange. Il arrangea une dernière fois sa queue haute puis se retourna vers les autres en souriant.

-A y'est!

-Oui ben cest pas trop tôt sit tu veux mon avis, râla Katsuya.

Toshiya lui tira la langue avec toute la mâturité dont il était capable à cet instant et le groupe sortit de la loge en discutant, histoire de ne pas laisser s'accumuler le stress. Honda s'approcha doucement du chanteur et entrelaça tendrement ses doigts aux siens en lui souriant.

-Arrêtez putin, vous allez me donner la gerbe, grimaça le batteur.

Les deux interessés soupirèrent mais en se détachèrent pas pour autant et Seichiro s'éloigna d'eux, les lèvres pincées. Le batteur était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de pur hétéro et il n'aimait pas tellement voir deux hommes ensemble. Il n'était pas homophobe mais ce genre de comportement le mettait mal à l'aise, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Ils le retrouvèrent assis sur l'un des nombreux canapés beiges de la salle de repos, un air boudeur paint sur ses traits, ce qui ne manqua pas de rappeler Kyo à Toshiya. Plusieurs groupes étaient posés ci et là, discutant et riant pour certains, distants et silencieux pour d'autres. Toshiya reconnut parmis eux des groupes comme Alice Nine ou même encore Nightmare dont Sakito le salua d'un signe de la main en souriant. Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête poli et s'avança vers le canapé où Honda, Seichiro et Katsuya avaient pris place.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la loge, je reviens.

Il ne laissa aucun temps aux trois autres pour protester ou lui poser une quelconque question qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie de la pièce en leur adressant un vague signe de la main sans même les regarder. Il marchait vite dans les couloirs, slalomant entre les personnes qu'il croisait, sa longue queue de cheval balayant sensuellement ses hanches à chaque pas. Il arriva à la loge, chercha un moment son portable dans sa veste et quand il le trouva, il envoya rapidement un texto avant de l'éteindre et de ressortir. Pendant qu'il marchait, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Honda. Il s'était vraiment rapproché du blond ces derniers temps, celui-ci s'étant montré d'une douceur peu commune avec lui. Il tenait à lui, c'était un fait, Honda avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier Die pendant pendant quelques temps, et même si ce n'était pas permanant, c'était déjà beaucoup. Là où il se mourrait d'amour pour le guitariste roux, le blond parvenait à chasser sa peine et à lui rendre le sourire. Il n'était pas amoureux d'Honda, Die était beaucoup trop présent dans son coeur pour cela et il en venait parfois à le regretter. Honda était génial et ça se voyait qu'il tenait à lui, mais il n'était pas Die et c'était là le seul problème. Son petit guitariste blong à la bouille d'ange mais pourtant si matûre avait vraiment réussi à le faire sortir du gouffre dans lequel il avait sombré. Mais pourtant les ténèbres subsistaient toujours. Toutes ces démonstrations d'affection, la nuit qu'ils avait passée ensemble, tout ça était génial, inespéré même, mais ce n'était qu'une franche amitié. Rien de plus.

Il arriva dans la salle de repos en courant presque et s'arrêta à l'entrée en appercevant Manabe-san qui semblait être en pleine discussion avec ses musiciens. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les airs résignés de ceux-ci tandis que le manager s'adressait à eux sur un ton pour le moins désagréable.

-Je ne VEUX pas qu'aucun de vous ne prenne une quelconque initiative, c'est compris? Vous n'êtes que les musiciens, ce que les fans sont venus voir c'est Toshiya, pas vous. S'il s'approche de vous alors vous pouvez enclencher le fanservice, mais SEULEMENT si c'est lui qui s'avance! Vous n'êtes pas un groupe, vous êtes là pour jouer sans vous faire remarquer, c'est tout. Le fanservice ne se fera qu'à l'initiative de Toshiya, et vous DEVEZ y répondre! C'est aussi valable pour toi Seichiro! Un seul faux-pas et vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? Honda je pense surtout à toi!

Le blond hocha la tête en gardant les yeux baissé, bouillant littéralement de rage mais bien trop insignifiant pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

-Maintenant excusez-moi j'ai d'autres choses à m'occuper.

Il passa devant Toshiya sans lui adresser un seul regard, celui-ci le suivant des yeux d'un air meurtrier, les bras croisés sur le torse tandis que le manager quittait finalement la pièce.

Toshiya se décida finalement à rejoindre les autres et se posta devant eux, les regardant tour à tour. Aucun ne leva les yeux, gardant la tête basse et cette constatation attrista la brun. Aucune envie d'être considéré comme le centre du monde même si l'image narcissique qu'il devait donner de lui aurait parfaitement collé à la situation.

-Quel abruti, finit-il par soupirer. Que des musiciens pfff, je peux chanter avec l'enregistrement aussi si il veut...

Honda releva finalement la tête pour le regarder d'un air amusé et gêné à la fois.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

Toshiya haussa les épaules. Il ne faisait que dire ce qu'il pensait et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Mieux vallait dire tout sans détour et ainsi ne donner aucune illusion, aucun espoir, plutôt que de refouler ses sentiments véritables et les masquer derrière des paroles hypocrites. Cela ne servait à rien et il ne le savait que trop.

Honda et Katsuya se rassirent finalement sur le canapé en silence sous le regard désolé du brun mais Seichiro lui reste debout, pétrifié et livide. Toshiya s'approcha de lui, inquiet de le voir ainsi et voulu poser sa main sur son épaule mais le batteur eut un mouvement de recul si violent qu'il en sursauta.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'approcherai pas de toi. Ni moi, ni les autres. D'accord?

Seichiro hocha lentement la tête, son visage reprenant quelques couleurs mais restant tout de même assez pâle et le chanteur lui sourit.

-Et si on retournait à la loge? On étouffe ici.

Les autres acquiescèrent en se relevant et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Pourtant, à peine arrivé dans le couloir, Toshiya stoppa sa marche, figé, mais reprit bien vite contenance et fixa sans bouger les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Honda fronça légèrement les sourcils en se rapprochant du brun tandis que Katsuya et Seichiro regardait la scène sans bouger, pas véritablement concernés en somme.

-Allez-y j'arrive.

Le batteur et le bassiste s'éloignèrent en silence, entraînant de force le guitariste blond qui aurait préféré rester avec Toshiya, pas vraiment sûr de la suite des événements. Le silence s'installa, le brun fixant de manière détachée ses anciens "camarades".

-Bonsoir Toshiya, quel plaisir de te voir.

L'ancien bassiste fronça les sourcils. _Alors comme ça même toi tu te retournes contre moi?_

-Bonsoir Kyo. Le plaisir est partagé.

Le petit brun le regarda d'un air dédaigneux mais il n'en tint pas cas, préférant jouer la carte de l'impassibilité plutôt que d'entrer dans le jeu de provocation de l'autre chanteur, et son regard se posa sur les autres membres du groupe. Shinya ne le regardait même pas, l'expression de Kaoru était indéchiffrable, le regard de Die, insondable, et Keita ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de le voir ici.

Il dut s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur le bassiste car celui-ci parut se sentir agressé et lança une pique bien aiguisée, accompagnée d'un sourire goguenard.

-Alors comme ça tu pousses la chansonnette Hara?

-Comme tu peux le voir.

Le sourire de Keita s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Et quelle superbe contine vas-tu nous interpréter ce soir?

-Tu verras bien.

Il n'avait aucune envie de paraître détaché, le ton froid qu'il avait adopté était parfaitement de circonstance. Ce sale imbécile arrogant et prétentieux avait le don de lui tapper considérablement sur le système.

-Ben dis donc, t'es pas vraiment amical, grimaça le bassiste. Et dire qu'on ne cesse de me comparer à toi, je suis vexé.

Toshiya serra la mâchoire. _Non mais il se prend pour qui! Mon poing dans sa face c'est tout ce qu'il va avoir à comparer s'il continue! _Keita remarqua son changement d'attitude et ne jugea pas nécessaire de cesser la provocation. Au contraire. Trop content de l'effet qu'il provoquait, il s'avança d'un pas en toisant Toshiya -tout de même plus grand que les lui grâce à ses chaussures à plateforme- avec un petit sourire quelque peu agaçant.

-Mais enfin c'est pas comme si tu étais imbattable, j'arriverai bien à te dépasser si ce n'est déjà le cas.

-Je n'en doute pas._ Sombre crétin_. Parce que pendant que toi tu seras là à faire mumuse avec ta basse, moi je resterai ici.

Il appuya ses dires en agitant sa main gantée devant lui. Keita ne sembla pas touché outre mesure par ses paroles et le regarda d'un air profondément ennuyé. Toshiya remarqua néanmoins que Kyo avait tourné la tête et que Die avait baissé les yeux. _Die._

-Et puis que veux-tu que ça me fasse? reprit-il en chassant le roux de ses pensées.

-Ouais c'est ça, comme si ça te faisais pas bien chier que j'ai pris ta place! Seulement quand on est con on le reste hein Hara?

Le ton avait monté d'un cran et les deux jeune hommes se regardaient à présent d'un air meurtrier, sans qu'aucun des quatre autres ne réagissent.

Shinya n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné, Kaoru semblait comme résigné à ne pas intervenir, Kyo en voulait trop à Toshiya pour prendre sa défense et Die lui se contentait de le détailler. Toshiya n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec celui qui lui avait rendu visite eu local de répétition quelques semaines plus tôt, les larmes avaient laissé place à un air parfaitement épanoui -du moins en compagnie des trois musiciens qui l'accompagnaient- et la tristesse qu'il dégageait s'était peu à peu muée en véritable froideur. L'air piteux qu'il arborait alors n'était plus. Il était droit, fier, les yeux étincelant en ce moment même de colère retenue, les bras croisés sur son ventre, tout le poids de son corps reposant sur sa jambe droite, lui faisant adopter une pose des plus détachée malgré le feu qui semblait brûler en lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés en une longue queue haute bien serrée, ses yeux infiniment noirs étaient maquillés de rouge et de noir, sur ses lèvres brillait une fine couche de gloss et son pantalon moulant noir contrastait parfaitement avec sa chemise blanche sans manches. Bref, rien à voir avec le garçon faible et dépressif qu'il avait pû voir.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, tu es encore un novice. Jeune et inexpérimenté...

Die revint à la réalité en voyant Keita fondre vers l'ancien bassiste avec un air haineux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu mais il fut retenu de justesse par Kaoru et Shinya. Toshiya lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et soutint son regard meurtrier.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser.

Keita essaya de se dégager de la poigne de ses deux amis en fulminant.

-Maîtriser, c'est ça oui! Tu te maîtrises toi peut-être!

-Bien sûr, autrement tu aurais déjà reçu mon poing dans la figure.

Le ton plus que froid calma considérablement le bassiste qui cessa de se débattre et regarda avec une pointe d'incompréhension et de stupeur son prédécesseur qui lui le regardait d'un air glacial. Kyo et les autres quant à eux le regardait d'un air interdit.

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi cette situation? Tu penses pas que j'aurai préféré ne pas...!

Il stoppa ses dires, se rendant compte quil commençait à s'emporter. Il ne devait _pas _se montrer faible à nouveau, pas devant _eux_. Ne pas montrer qu'il était encore affecté, ne pas montrer qu'il regrettait. Ne pas lui avouer sans le vouloir qu'il l'enviait de pouvoir jouer alors que lui ne le pouvait plus. Il soupira pour se donner une contenance et releva à nouveau les yeux vers Keita mais cette fois-ci, la seule chose qui perçait à travers son regard n'était qu'un air profondément moqueur.

-Bon ça suffit tu m'ennuies, contente-toi de ne pas te planter sur scène et oublie-moi, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

Il lui lança un dernier regard entendu et, sans rien dire aux autres il s'éloigna dans le couloir de gauche, bientôt rejoint par Honda qui n'avait semble-t-il pas eut la patience de l'attendre dans la loge. Keita l'apperçut en même temps que Kyo et les autres et la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait de s'être ainsi fait rembarrer lui donna assez de convictions pour lancer une dernière remarque bien sentie.

-C'est une obsession chez toi les guitaristes!

**oOoOoOo**

Il venait de faire son entrée sur scène. Les fans, hystériques, n'avaient de cesse de hurler et scander son nom, de crier, sauter, pour espérer se détacher de la foule, de se faire remarquer à ses yeux. Mais son regard balayait la masse compacte de la foule sans s'arrêter sur aucun visage. Il savait qu'_ils_ allaient le regarder, l'observer avec une attention toute particulière. Avec rancoeur. Peut-être même avec haine. Il savait également qu'_ils_ seraient touchés par sa chanson. _Ils_ devaient être touchés. Cette chanson, c'était _eux _qui la lui avaient inspirée. _Ils_ en étaient les personnages, les dignes créateurs. Lui n'avait fait que coucher les mots sur le papier. Les lumières commencèrent alors à bouger et clignoter en un ballet de formes et de couleurs tandis que derrière sa batterie, Seichiro donnait le départ aux autres musiciens. La basse s'éleva au même moment que la basse et l'intensité des cris augmenta. mais lui, lui n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Il voyait les fans bouger, il voyait Honda et Katsuya se défouler sur leurs instruments, il voyait Seichiro jouer avec force de sa batterie. Mais il n'entendait rien...

Les instruments cessèrent, les fans retinrents leurs souffles et finalement, accompagnée par la reprises des guitares et de la batteries, sa vois s'éleva enfin, douce et envoûtante. Cette chanson, personne ne la connaissait. Il avait insisté auprès de son manager pour qu'elle ne sorte pas avant ce live. Il voulait qu'_ils_ l'entendent pour la première fois de sa bouche, qu'_ils _le voients chanter ces mots, en face d'eux, sans se cacher, devoiler enfin ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

**"Getting a new start to not sink into the darkness**

**I tried hard to seem like before**

**I tried for a long time to kill my bitterness**

**But only, only brought more**

_Prenant un nouveau départ pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres_

_Je me suis éfforcé de paraître comme avant_

_J'ai longtemps essayé de tuer mon amertume_

_Mais n'en ai apporté que plus"_

Les paroles, la mélodie, le rythme, tout de cette chanson était différent de son premier tube. Il parlait ici de sentiments. Là où "_Just fuck me_" montrait un aspect plus vulgaire et provocant, "_Play the game_" apportait quelques chose de sentimental, d'humain. Les sentiments humains. Les peurs humaines. Les états d'âme de chacun d'entre nous. Les mots qu'il chantait à présent n'avaient pas pour but de faire vendre un disque, de faire parler de lui, ils étaient là pour le soulager, enlever un poids à son coeur. Le guérir.

**"Smiling though my heart just wanna cry**

**Have you just tried to understand me?**

**Must I do like nothing happened and lie?**

**Or will you hold out one's hand to me for a last time?**

_Souriant alors que mon coeur veut seulement pleurer_

_Avez-vous au moins essayé de me comprendre?_

_Dois-je vraiment faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passer et mentir?_

_Ou me tendras-tu la main une dernière fois?"_

Les yeux fermés, il chantait en y mettant tout son coeur, retranscrivant chacun de ses sentiments, les fans agitaient les bras frénétiquement, complètement emportés par la mélodie. Contrairemen à ce qu'avait pensé Katsuro-san, l'ambiance ne prettait absolument pas au fanservice. Toshiya était bien trop plongé dans sa chanson, en parfaite symbiose avec les instruments, et n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça.

**"I wanted play the game**

**Do like I was the same**

**I wanted you to think in my hapiness**

**Adopting a way which didn't mine**

**I have played the game**

**For poeple doesn't hurt me**

**For you don't forget nothing about me**

**I have played the game**

**And I'm not "me" anymore**

_J'ai voulu jouer le jeu_

_Faire semblant d'être le même _

_J'ai voulu que tu crois en mon bonheur_

_Adoptant une attitude qui n'était pas la mienne_

_J'ai jouer le jeu_

_Pour que les gens ne me blessent pas_

_Pour que tu n'oublies rien de moi_

_J'ai joué le jeu_

_Et je ne suis plus "moi" "_

Honda releva la tête pour regarder le chanteur, debout sur le devant de la scène, tenant son micro à deux mains, les yeux levés au ciel et chantant avec un sourire à fendre l'âme, les larmes aux yeux. Toshiya semblai si triste, si mélancolique. Un ange. Voilà ce à quoi il ressemblait. Un ange à qui on avait coupé les ailes. Un ange qu'on avait privé de son paradis. Un ange en perdition, perdu. Déchu.

**"Do you really think I am so different now?**

**Or have you understand I'm playing a game?**

**I do that they want me to do and they hurt me**

**I wanna cry but they require me to smile**

_Crois-tu vraiment que je suis si différent à présent?_

_Ou as-tu compris que je joue un jeu?_

_Je fais ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse et ils me blessent_

_Je veux pleurer mais ils m'obligent à sourire"_

Voix brisée. Voix envoûtante. Voix entraînante, berçante. Voix tremblante. Tant d'adjectifs pour essayer en vain de décrire cet instant. Car ce qui se passait sur scène à ce moment là était trop intense pour pouvoir être fidèlement retranscrit avec de simples mots. Le vivre pour le comprendre, le voir pour le croire. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dans ses yeux n'avaient de cesse d'envahir ceux des fans, émus par tant d'innoncence, de sentiments. Mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne sauraient jamais. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient là les émouvait mais ils ne pouvaient se douter de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, de ce qu'il avait traversé. Ils pleuraient mais ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi...

**"I wanted play the game**

**Do like I was the same**

**I wanted you to think in my hapiness**

**Adopting a way which didn't mine**

**I have played the game**

**For poeple doesn't hurt me**

**For you don't forget nothing about me**

**I have played the game**

**And I'm not "me" anymore**

_J'ai voulu jouer le jeu_

_Faire semblant d'être le même _

_J'ai voulu que tu crois en mon bonheur_

_Adoptant une attitude qui n'était pas la mienne_

_J'ai jouer le jeu_

_Pour que les gens ne me blessent pas_

_Pour que tu n'oublies rien de moi_

_J'ai joué le jeu_

_Et je ne suis plus "moi"_

**I wanted play the game**

**But they still hurt me yet**

**I wanted you to think in my hapiness**

**Adopting a way which didn't mine**

**I have played the game**

**For poeple doesn't hurt me**

**For you don't forget nothing about me**

**I have played the game**

**But the tears still flow this evening**

_J'ai voulu jouer le jeu_

_Mais pourtant on me blesse encore_

_J'ai voulu que tu crois en mon bonheur_

_Adoptant une attitude qui n'était pas la mienne_

_J'ai jouer le jeu_

_Pour que les gens ne me blessent pas_

_Pour que tu n'oublies rien de moi_

_J'ai joué le jeu_

_Mais les larmes coulent encore ce soir."_

Sa voix mourut quasiment au même instant que la basse et la guitare et tout ce qu'il n'entendait pas jusque là devint clair à ses oreilles. Les cris appréciateurs du public, les voix hystériques scandant son nom, les rires de Seichiro et katsuya qui s'excitaient de nouveau sur leurs instruments, pour le plus grand plaisir des fans. Le rythme reprit à nouveau, Honda se joignit aux deux autres et les premières notes de "_Just fuck me_" s'élevèrent, bientôt suivies de sa voix. Fini la douceur. Fini les sentiments, la mélodie. Fini les larmes. La tendresse, l'once tremblante de détresse de sa voix avaient disparu, remplacées par un dynamisme flagrant et uen énergie débordante. N'importe quelle personne extérieure à la scène et qui l'aurait vu enchaîner ces deux chansons si vite aurait sûrement pensé -et avec raison- que l'émotion qui avait percé dans sa voix n'avait pas été sincère, montée de toute pièce.

Toshiya, porté par la musique, se rapprocha d'Honda tout en continuant de chanter et, lui passant un bras derrière la nuque, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, éveillant les cris des fangirls.

**"Fuck me"**

Il enchaîna plusieurs fois ces deux mêmes mots, criant en accentuant bien sur le premier et enfin, sa voix se tut pour laisser les guitares faire leur solo. Lui se calqua sur le rythme de la batterie qui grondait à nouveau et, violemment, il commença à frapper sa main gantée avec le micro. De toutes ses forces. De toute son âme. Frapper. Frapper l'unique preuve de son inconscience, l'unique chose qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air. il avait tout perdu, le groupe, ses amis, sa capacité à jouer, le groupe, ses amis, Die, ses amis, sa raison de vivre, son rêve, Die... _Die_. Il l'avait perdu bêtement. Et les choses n'étaient pas allées en s'arrengeant, leur relation s'était dégradée, preuve en était leur altercation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

**oOoOoOo**

Déjà les cris s'éloignaient de ses oreilles, les spots et les lumières ne l'éclairaient plus. Ca avait été un succès, vraiment. Masi alors pourquoi se sentait-il si las? Il sentait son coeur battre dans la paume ensanglantée de sa main, la sentait se crisper convulsivement et trembler à cause des coups infligés. il releva la tête en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir et regarda autour de lui d'un air inexpressif, comme perdu. Tous ces étrangers autour de lui, tous ces visages anonymes, sans nom, sans identité, tous ces corps qui se mouvaient autour de lui et passaient sans le voir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer, se noyer dans cette marée humaine, que plus jamais il ne verrait la lumière du soleil. Pauvre petit ange condamné à l'obscurité, prisonnier de la nuit. Pauvre imbécile enchaîné à sa folie. Petit rien rejeté et condamné à rester à jamais anonyme parmis les _autres_.

Ses yeux se rallumèrent enfin et il tourna la tête pour _le _voir. A travers ces gens sans visage et sans couleur, _lui _l'avait remarqué, _il _lui avait témoignait de l'attention, _il _brillait par sa différence, _il _le regardait. _Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste? Tes yeux brillent de douleur quand ils se posent sur moi. C'est moi qui les fait souffrir? Ce regard empli de détresse, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué? Non, arrête! Ne me regarde plus! Arrête! Je ne supporte plus la lueur dans tes yeux! Stop! S'il te plaît. Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir! Pourquoi! J'ai si mal... Die pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour moi?_

Comme s'ils avaient tout deux convenu en silence de la suite des événements, ils détournèrent le regard au même moment avec la même expression douloureusement indifférente mais cachant tellement plus et la marée mouvante se referma sur eux, les séparant et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, l'un vers sa loge, l'autre vers la scène.

**oOoOoOo**

-T'es complètemen inconscient!

Toshiya détourna la tête en soupirant laissant à Honda le soinde continuer à le sermoner en criant dans leur loge, Katsuya et Seichiro regardant silencieusement la scène avec un air amusé à peine dissimulé. Toshiya était adossé près de la porte, un pied relevé contre le mur et les bras relachés dégligeament le long de son corps. Il regarda de nouveau Honda et s'étonna de voir un tel énervement peint sur son visage. Lui d'ordinaire si calme...

-Tu m'étouffes...

Le blond cessa aussitôt de vociférer et regarda le brun d'un air indigné. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, ce n'était pourtant pas si dur de le comprendre!

-Je m'inquiètes pour toi c'est différent. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Totchi? A chaque fois que tu les vois tu ne te contrôles plus et tu fais n'importe quoi!

-Arrête.

-Mais si au moins tu leur montrais que tu souffres! Pourquoi tu fasi comme si tout allait bien!

-Arrête!

-Dis-leur ce que tu pense vraiment ou alors trouve un moyen d'oublier mais arrête de te faire souffrir comme ça! Tu fais le prétentieux et le fier devant eux alors qu'à l'intérieur tout ce qu'ils te disent te blesse! A quoi bon sauver les apparences si cela ne te perme pas d'aller mieux! Tu...!

-TAIS-TOI! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi!

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains et se boucha les oreilles aussi fort qu'il le put pour ne plus entendre ces mots. Mais Honda ne parlait plus. Il fixait Toshiya d'un air à la fois désolé, coupable et interdit. Seichiro et Katsuya quant à eux quittèrent discrètement la pièce, inutile d'empirer la gêne entre eux deux. Honda resta là à le regarder, accablé de le voir ainsi. Ca le faisait souffrir de le voir brisé de cette manière par des gens qu'il jugeait inintéresants et surtout méchants. Ils avaient brisé Toshiya. Ils l'avaient enfoncé plus bas que terre et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés même en voyant les signes de sa faiblesse grandissante. Ils l'avaient utilisé puis jeté. C'était sa pensée.

-Je en sais plus quoi faire Toshiya, vraiment. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ou de ma présence dis-le, au moins ce sera clair. Ca me fait tellement mal de te voir comme ça. Vas au moins faire soigner ta main, tu saignes.

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie et le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était niché dans la poitrine de Toshiya lui arracha un sanglot. Le blond voulait l'aider, il en était conscient. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide quand lui-même n'en connaissait pas la raison?

**oOoOoOo**

Sa tête reposait entre ses mains depuis plus de dix minutes à présent et un soupir bruyant et accablé s'échappaient de ses lèvres environ toutes les deux minutes. Revoir Toshiya encore une fois l'avait tout chamboulé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Shinya était fermé comme une huitre et envoyait froidement se faire foutre un Keita qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant des bêtises, Kaoru s'attaquait à chacun d'eux en faisant des remarques quelques peu blessantes. Même Kyo y avait eut droit et cela avait eu pour résultat de les faire ses disputer, encore.

-Arrête un peu de t'en prendre à tout le monde bordel! Tu te crois où là! Calme ta joie!

-Ferme-la, tu m'énerves! Je te supportes plus! Alors tais-toi quand on te le demande et contente-toi de chanter! C'est pour ça que t'es là!

Le chanteur brun lui lança un regard glacé et se détourna pour sortir de la loge en claquant violemment la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Kaoru sembla se détendre et il soupira de dépit. Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver contre Kyo mais il en pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec tout le monde.

Die soupira à nouveau, s'attirant une remarque acerbe de l'autre guitariste mais il n'en tint pas cas. _Toshiya_. Toshiya. Encore et toujours Toshiya. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier? Pourquoi restait-il si présent en lui? Ils s'étaient dit des choses horribles. Ils s'étaient déchirés, éloignés. Ils s'étaient saignaient tout en sachant que la guérison ne pourrait être apportée que par l'autre. Et maintenant il souffrait. Il ne le montrerait pas bien sûr, mais les choses que Keita avait dites à l'ancien bassiste l'avaient blessé pour lui. Il avait vu l'indifférence sur le visage du brun. Malheureusement, il avait aussi vu l'étincelle de peine et de douleur dans ses yeux. Toshiya essayait de cacher ses sentiments mais il le connaissait trop bien n'est-ce pas?

Le roux releva la tête en sentant quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche et se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son portable. il le sortit de sa poche avec une lenteur épouvantable et posa son regard vide et épuisé sur l'écran. _Vous avez un nouveau message_. Intrigué, il alla dans le menu et ouvrit sa boîte de réception. Il regarda le nom de l'expéditeur et faillit lâcher son portable de surprise. Les doigts tremblants il appuya sur la touches lui permettant de lire le message et il resta figé, sans voix, et complètement vidé. _Bonne chance pour le live..._

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Enfin fini, j'en voyais plus la fin pfiouuu

Bon bah la fin est toujours aussi claire dans ma tête hein... je sais pas du tout comment je vais finir ça...

Ou plutôt si mais je sais pas quoi mettre avant, il me reste un petit vide à combler dans la chronologie x)

Bon le live n'est pas fini, il occupera encore la quasi-totalité du chapitre 8 pour ne pas dire le chapitre en entier (on n'est sûr de rien avant de l'avoir écrit xD) donc je ne peux rien dire...

Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, c'est ma fics après tout, je devrais savoir...

Enfin bon j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous laisse reviewer xD

Mais vous inquiétez pas les gens, je la finirai cette fics et il est hors de question que la fin soit baclée!

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**oOo Taki-chan oOo: **Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant! Eh oui Die est vraiment bête quand il veut XD Par contre pour totchi, je suis désolée mais j'en ai pas encore fini avec lui comme tu peux le voir héhé! J'aime bien le faire soufrir mon ptit bisho x) Pour ce qui est de Shinya et Keita, je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je vais faire d'eux, le Toshiya/Honda est compromis dans ce chapitre-ci donc tu dois être soulagée lol Mais bon moi j'l'aime bien mon ptit guitariste blond x) Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de la confrontation Keita/Toshiya? Jme suis bien marrée à l'écrire moua en tout cas hihi! Bisoux à toi et merci de suivre ma fics depuis le début, ça me fait plaisir!

**laeti-chan: **Nee-chan! T'es complètement à la ramasse toua XD Ya que toi qui est accro ici ma puce lol Les rugbymen c'est warumono... Dès que je me ramène à Grenoble cet été jte fais payer cette affront spiche d'abruti XD Fais gaffe à tes doigts, je mords! Puis me tarde que t'ai passé ton bac pour pouvoir te reparler tous les soirs sur Msn! J't'aime me puce kiss!

**miNimoNo:** Oui toi et Shinya c'est une grande histoire d'amour je sais u.u Même si Bou commence à faire de l'ombre à ce cher batteur XD Enfin bref Hime-chan fais attention ToT J't'aime aussi ma puce kich' lorraine! XD

**Aelin Ueal:** Euh, on en a pas reparlé de l'histoire de betareadeuse mais bon j'en ai pas trop besoin en fait, ma fics est presque finie... Elle devrait faire 10chapitre et j'en ai déjà écrit 8 donc tu sais... Mais je suis contente de te parler sur Msn en tout cas, t'es full sympa puis tu me fais délirer XD Gros bisous à toi!


	8. Quand tombe le masque

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru? puis Toshiya/Honda en quelques sortes...  
**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé (Sauf mon chtit Keita mimi et Honda-kun ;p).  
**Note de môa:** Bon aller c'est parti... Faut pas croire, j'suis motivée mais ça me souleuh de pas savoir comment finir ste putin de fics! èé Parce qu'en fait si je fais ce que je pense faire, elle ne fera même pas dix chapitres et ça m'énerve encore plus! Il faut que je trouve un nouvel élément à instaurer histoire de la faire durer un peu plus (je sais pas trop quoi faire là non plus vu qu'il est hors de question que je créé un nouveau personnage... j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à donner une personnalité bien définie à Keita et Honda...) mais enfin j'ai un peu réfléchi et déjà, rien que la révélation sur la personne qui "fréquente" Keita devrait retourner un peu la situation et me permettre de donner un nouveau départ au scénario x) Menfin j'en dis pas plus hein XD Bonne lecture!

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 8:** Quand tombe le masque.

* * *

Les projecteurs l'aveuglaient, les cris de la foule le berçaient, et, comme les quatre autres musiciens, sont ventre était délicieusement noué, comme à chaque fois qu'il montait sur scène. Mais cette fois-ci, cette sensation le rendait malade, lui donnait envie de vomir, de se plier en deux, d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa gorge pour la faire disparaître. Mais ses doigts étaient occupés à tenir la guitare avec laquelle il jouerait bientôt et se faire vomir devant des milliers de fans alors qu'il était en direct n'était de toute évidence pas une brillante idée. Il soupira, pouvant bien se le permettre, aucune caméra n'étant pour le moment braquée sur lui. Il allait devoir faire semblant d'être au meilleur de sa forme, jouer un "jeu" pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement les autres, se contenter de paraître toujours le même, sourire alors qu'il voulait pleurer. _Finalement Toshiya, ta chanson me correspond assez bien à moi aussi mais ça, je doute que tu le saches_. Il releva la tête et regarda en direction du bassiste qui semblait comlètement électrisé. Il eut un petit sourire, c'était la première fois que Keita posait les pieds sur une si grand scène et il ressemblait à un gamin complètement excité à qui on aurait promis un tour de manège. Pourtant son sourire disparut bien vite quand il pensa que ç'aurait dû être Toshiya à sa place. Il était injuste, il le savait, Keita méritait d'être là, il s'était défoncé pour se faire reconnaître et respecter au sein du groupe, aux yeux des fans. Et il avait réussi alors ce n'était pas une preuve de respect que de le comparer à celui qu'il s'évertuait de remplacer, de faire oublier._ Les fans de Dir en Grey t'oublient, mais pas moi..._

Les projecteurs commencèrent à danser, s'allumer, s'éteindre à une vitesse hallucinante, dans un ballet de couleurs, de formes, et il entendit Shinya donner le départ depuis sa batterie. Alors il commença à jouer. Jouer en se donnant à fond, jouer pour ceux qui l'écoutaient, jouer pour le groupe, jouer pour lui-même, pour oublier pour un moment tous ses soucis. Alors Toshiya sortit de sa tête, ses seules pensées cohérentes portées vers la sensation que lui procurait la musique, le frôlement de ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare. Les cris se turent -ou du moins ne les entendit-il plus- et il partit dans un monde où il ne sortirait qu'une fois la prestation finie. Et cette prestation, c'était "Soul Garden", composition de Kaoru et Keita. _Soul Garden_. Kyo avait toujours le don de trouver des paroles auxquelles jamais personnes n'aurait pensé. C'était à se demander comment le petit brun arrivait à ce point à toucher les gens avec de simples mots, car oui toutes ses chansons touchaient ceux qui les écoutaient. Les paroles, les tons de sa voix, le tout faisait qu'une fois plongé dans la musique, un profond sentiment s'emparait de votre coeur. Sentiment qui variait en fonction des personnes certes, mais un sentiment fort quand même. Et sa voix s'éleva enfin, grave, puissante, envoûtante, et le public entra en transe.

**"Once upon a time there was... _love_**

_Il était une fois... l'_amour

**Do you remember my little girl  
These obscenes lips on your skin?  
Sun was brighting this day.**

_Te souviens-tu petite fille  
De ces lèvres obscènes sur ta peau?  
Le soleil brillait ce jour-là._

**Once upon a time there was... death**

_Il était une fois... la mort_

**Your mum smile to you from paradise  
She hangs from clouds, she swings  
Sun was brighting this day.**

_Ta mère te souris du paradis  
Elle pend des nuages, se balance  
Le soleil brillait ce jour-là."_

Les gens balançaient leurs bras de gauche en droite au-dessus de leurs têtes, lentement, comme hypnotisés, accompagnant la voix du chanteur de la leur, connaissent par coeur ces paroles noires et torturées, paroles malsaines, sombres mais pourtant si belles. Personne ne comprendrait jamais Kyo, c'était un fait établi. Pas même les plus "fans". Car il était impossible de cerner la mentalité de cet être qui se donnait corps et âme devant eux. Il était trop insondable, trop mystèrieux, trop _lui_.

**"And you cry tears withouth meaning  
Because you can't see anymore  
Sun has burnt your eyes.**

_Et tu pleures des larmes sans aucun sens  
Parce que tu ne peux plus voir  
Le soleil a brûlé tes yeux._

**In the soul garden  
The sun give up one's seat to night  
Your eyes are openning again  
Your smiling mum hold one's hand to you  
In the soul garden.**

_Dans le jardin des âmes  
Le soleil fait place à la nuit  
Tes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau  
Ta mère te tend la main en souriant  
Dans le jardin des âmes."_

Comment, comment pouvait-on écrire pareille chose? Ces paroles avaient-elles le moindre sens? Pourquoi tout ces gens les chantaient-ils? Signifiaient-elles quelque chose pour eux? Ou les chantaient-ils seulement parce-qu'_il_ les avait écrites? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'identifier à elles. Alors pourquoi? Qu'avaient-elles de si beau, de si attirant? Ce n'étaient que des mots collés les uns aux autres non? Si on n'en comprenait pas le sens, on ne pouvait que les voir de cette manière: des mots raccrochés entre eux pour former des phrases que l'on mettrait ensuite en musique, juste histoire de pouvoir dire que l'on a sortit un nouveau single. C'était cela n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi était-_il _le seul à comprendre le sens de ces mots? Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'indéchiffrable là-dedans, pourquoi personne ne semblait-il les comprendre alors? Pourquoi tout ces gens aimaient-ils _ses _textes? Les touchaient-ils vraiment au moins? Ou alors les chantaient-ils seulement parce qu'ils avaient vu le jour sous _sa _plume?

**"Once upon a time there was... rain**

_Il était une fois... la pluie_

**Do you remember my little girl  
Your tears who clean your dead eyes  
Sun was brighting this day.**

_Te souviens-tu petite fille  
De tes larmes qui démaquillent tes yeux morts?  
Le soleil brillait ce jour-là._

**Once upon a time there was... _life_**

_Il était une fois... la _vie

**Your mum hangs from paradise  
She smiles to you, hypocrite  
Sun was brighting this day.**

_Ta mère pend du paradis  
Elle te souris, hypocrite  
Le soleil brillait ce jour-là."_

L'_amour_ pour l'_abus_, la _mort_ pour la _perte_, la _pluie_ pour les _larmes_, la _vie_ pour la_ fin_, ils comprenaient n'est-ce pas? Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas comprendre au moins _ça_! Mais s'ils ne comprenaient rien, pourquoi continuaient-ils de chanter avec lui? Ils brisaient le sens de _ses _mots. Alors que _lui _les chantaient avec son âme, comprenant leur sens, leur signification, les _autres _ignoraient tout cela et les scandaient comme une vulgaire poésie qu'on aurait apprise par coeur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ces gens s'évertuaient-ils à briser ses sentiments? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'empêcher d'enlaidir ses paroles, de les pourir? Ces mots c'était _sa _vie, de quel droit l'anéantissaient-ils de cette façon? Pourquoi piétiner son ouvrage, sa gloire? Pourquoi...

**"And you cry tears withouth meaning  
Because you can't see anymore  
Sun has burnt your eyes.**

_Et tu pleures des larmes sans aucun sens  
Parce que tu ne peux plus voir  
Le soleil a brûlé tes yeux._

**In the soul garden  
The sun give up one's seat to night  
Your eyes are openning again  
Your smiling mum hold one's hand to you  
In the soul garden.**

_Dans le jardin des âmes  
Le soleil fait place à la nuit  
Tes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau  
Ta mère te tend la main en souriant  
Dans le jardin des âmes."_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, provoquant l'excitation et l'hystérie des fans. Ils se moquaient de sa peine, ne voyant à travers elle qu'une chose de plus sur laquelle s'extasier. Et ils pleuraient avec lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi pleurer s'ils ne comprenaient pas! Ils pleuraient parce que _lui _pleurait? Ils étaient attendris pas _ses _larmes? Attendris par ces larmes qu'ils provoquaient? Il s'était toujours senti à part, incompris des autres. Pourquoi les personnes qui se disaient l'aimer -sans le connaître vraiment de toute évidence- mettaient-elles un point d'honneur à lui rappeler sa différence? Il releva la tête avec un regard glacial pour la masse mouvante qui ondulait devant lui et, à la fin du solo des guitares, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, plus puissante encore, plus profonde, plus agressive. Semblable à un grognement, à un cri de rage. Car oui il criait, il criait sa douleur d'être incompris et "aimé" pourtant.

**"In the soul garden  
I killed your mother  
I poked your's eyes out  
I tiped out my hatred...  
In your heart.**

_Dand le jardin des âmes  
J'ai tué ta mère  
Crevé tes yeux  
Déversé ma haine...  
Dans ton coeur."_

S'il était incompris en étant lui-même, alors il resterait incompris à jamais, reffusant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas. Et surtout pas pour _eux_.

**"In the soul garden  
You're dancing, carefree  
Blind for ever.**

_Dans le jardin des âmes  
Tu danses, insousciante  
Aveugle à jamais."_

Les instruments se déchaînèrent en un dernier fracas de notes et de décibels et les cris des fans se firent de nouveau aigus et désordonnés. Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes sur ses joues en se retournant et évita le regard de Kaoru, intentionnellement.Ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il voulait le garder pour lui et il avait peur que le guitariste lise son trouble en croisant ses yeux. Kaoru était sûrement une personne qui aurait pû le comprendre, s'il lui en avait laissé la possibilité. Il se plaignait d'être seul mais il ne faisait rien pour être entouré. Il en avait assez d'être si paradoxal, mais c'était _lui_, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pourrait pas changer, ne? Même s'il le pouvait, il n'était de toute façon pas sûr de le vouloir.

Le nouveau morceau démarra, Kyo reconnut immédiatement la mélodie de "Hikage" et s'avança sur le devant de la scène, micro en main et, arrivé au devant, il se plia en deux et hurla a pleins poumons avant de se redresser et de débuter les paroles, accompagné de nouveau par toutes ces personnes dont il ignorerait l'identité à jamais. Pourtant certains visages commençaient à être reconnus dans sa tête, vus sûrement ailleurs déjà ou donnant cette impression. Et la torture recommença, il dut supporter toutes ces voix aux côtés de la sienne, endurer ce supplice infernal, sans rien dire. Mais depuis quand était-ce devenu un supplice? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir toujours ressenti cette douleur lorsque les fans chantaient ses chansons, l'accompagnaient dans sa souffrance. Comment leur soutien s'était-il transformé en torture? Ou alors était-ce au contraire là la preuve qu'ils voulaient seulement l'appaiser un peu en chantant ces mots qui lui faisaient si mal à ses côtés, ensemble, pour l'alléger de ce poids si insupportable?

De nouveau les voix se turent à ses oreilles, de même que les instruments, et il n'entendit plus que sa voix, amplifiée par des moyens détournés, se répercutant contre chaque mur, chaque corps, chaque chose, et sonnant à ses oreilles, résonnant dans sa tête en décalage avec la réalité, mélange de plusieurs voix, de plusieurs mots, déformés par ses oreilles malades, retranscrits non fidèlement par son cerveau enfiévré, donnant une suite de sons tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, emprisonnés à jamais dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus sur ces échos qui l'envahissaient, le hantaient, se nourissant de sa voix comme d'une délivrance amère, s'exposant au _monde_, libérés à jamais et pourtant toujours enfermés car incompris. Pourtant, il dut se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux et à se taire quand plusieurs cris paniqués résonnèrent dans la salle et il resta là immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni pourquoi Keita était emmené d'urgence en dehors de la scène.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que ce foutu médecin était enfermé dans cette foutue pièce pour savoir ce que ce foutu bassiste avait eu et Kaoru commençait à vraiment perdre le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. Ignorant les grognements d'un Kyo qui lui demandait pour le enième fois d'arrêter de marcher de long en large et de s'asseoir, qu'il lui donnait mal a la tête, Kaoru reffusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit et continuait ses aller-retours furieux dans le petit couloir. Le petit brun, mécontent d'être ainsi ignorer, finit par se relever du carrelage sur lequel il s'était posé un peu plus tôt et se plaça devant Kaoru en lui bouchant le passage. Le guitariste le fusilla du regard et finit par s'asseoir à contre-coeur sur le petit banc collé au mur d'en face, aux côtés d'un Shinya étrangement pâle. Pourquoi fallait-il TOUJOURS qu'il y ait un problème? C'était à en devenir dingue! Il y avait TOUJOURS quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il n'était pas supersticieux mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander si la place de bassiste n'était pas maudite. _Comme dans ce film que m'avait montré Kyo, Harry-chépakoi, y'à toujours un prof qui finit par se barrer. Merde c'est quoi le nom de ce foutu film déjà?_

Kaoru explosa soudainement de rire, se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait et il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son visage dans ses mains pour assayer de se calmer, sans succès. Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air interdit, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si drôle, mais ils se rendirent bien vite à l'évidence, c'étaient seulement les nerfs qui lâchaient. Le grand, le célèbre leader de Dir en Grey venait de pêter son câble... Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre mais c'était quand même assez impressionnant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? demanda Kyo d'un air courroucé, pas vraiment l'esprit à la fête.

Kaoru releva la tête et le fixa avec surprise, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte de la présence de son chanteur en face de lui et, voyant la tête de celui-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans son fou-rire. Les bras que Kyo avait croisés sur son ventre se retrouvèrent ballant le long de son corps tandis qu'il regardait le châtain avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Il se foutait de lui là? Il osait se foutre de lui? C'est avec les lèvres pincées que Kyo lança sa réplique:

-Il devient vraiment gâteux, c'est grave.

Kaoru cessa de rire aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et se redressa sur son banc, essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et regarda le petit chanteur qui le fixait de nouveau d'un air assassin.

-Désolé.

Les autres soupirèrent en voyant l'air embarassé du leader et détournèrent le regard. Die était assis à même le sol, à côté de la place que Kyo venait de quitter, les jambes repliées devant lui et les avant-bas posés dessus, l'air complètement ailleurs. Il savait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Keita, il avait bien remarqué les tremblements incessants de celui-ci, il avait trouvé l'un des cachets qu'il semblait prendre la fois où il avait surpris dans les toilettes de l'immeuble où se trouvait leur studio. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en discuter avec lui. Jamais. Il aurait dû, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ca aurait peut-être évité au brun de se voir évacué en plein milieu du live. Il avait complètement quitté le monde dans lequel il plongeait quand il jouait en entendant les cris des fans et l'arrêt soudain de la voix de Kyo et avait rouvert les yeux, surpris d'un tel silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit un Keita à genoux, sa basse posée à côté de lui, tremblant convulsivement dans les bras d'un Shinya paniqué, se faire emmener hors de la scène de toute urgence. Il s'était alors précipité à la suite de ses amis sans se soucier du fait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, tout le Japon avait pû être témoin de cet incident et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Seule la santé de Keita importait vraiment pour le moment.

La porte de la pièce où le bassiste avait été emmené s'ouvrit enfin sur une jeune femme qui les pria de la suire à l'intérieur. Les quatres Dirus se relevèrent sans se faire attendre et entrèrent à sa suite dans ce qui s'avérait être une sorte de petite infirmerie aménagée. Dans le fond de a pièce, à demi-allongé sur un lit de fortune, Keita semblait être en pleine discussion avec le médecin, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour finalement éclater de rire en aquiescant énergiquement. Dieu seul sait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils s'avancèren tvers lui à grands pas, heureux de voir qu'il allait bien.

-Tu nous a fait peur baka, fit Die en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de lit que le médecin venait de quitter.

Shinya et Kyo s'approchèrent à leur tour et commencèrent à réclamer des explications que keita ne semblait pas enclin à leur donner et, profitant de la dissipation qui régnait, le médecin demanda à Kaoru de le suivre un peu plus loin. Le coeur du leader se serra et il suivit docilement l'autre homme, le ventre noué. La dernière fois qu'un médecin avait voulu lui parler "en privé", ça avait été pour lui annoncer que son bassiste ne foulerait plus jamais les planches avec un instrument à la main, il avait donc le droit d'être inquiet. Pourtant quand le médecin se tourna vers lui, il ne sembla pas inquiet outre-mesure, ce qui rassura quelque peu le guitariste.

-J'ai parlé avec lui, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter il va très bien. Vous avait-il parlé de ces crises?

-N... non, jamais.

Le médecin parut quelque peu ennuyé de cette réponse.

-Bien dans ce cas-là je vais être contraint de vous expliquer à sa place. Koroshiya-san est apparemment très nerveux et il fait des crises d'épilepsie.

Kaoru ouvrit la bouche surpris. Pourquoi Keita ne les avait-il pas mis au courant?

-Il vaut mieux, reprit le médecin, ne pas en informer tout le monde, pour son propre confort. Il n'aura qu'à dire aux autres qu'il a pris des antidépresseurs qui lui ont fait cet effet-là. Cela vaudrait mieux.

Le châtain aquiesca lentement et après avoir salué le médecin, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le lit du bassiste en le regardant d'un air préoccupé. Keita croisa son regard et le détourna comme si de rien n'était, mais il comprit immédiatement que Kaoru était au courant._ Et merde_.

-La prochaine fois que tu commences prendre des antidépresseurs, dis-le nous.

Tous tournèrents des yeux surpris vers Kaoru et plus particulièrement Keita qui se demandait bien où il était allé chercher ça mais devant le regard insistant posé sur lui, il ne put qu'aquiescer.

-Oui Kao, désolé.

Les trois autres se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui, apparemment satisfaits de cette réponse et finirent par se lever pour aller se démaquiller et se changer pendant que Kaoru réglait les dernières démarches avec l'équipe médicale. Keita baissa la tête, honteux, le regard de Kaoru lui brûlant la nuque. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait le lit et ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter convulsivement.

-Calme-toi.

Il releva la tête, surpris du ton calme et doux de Kaoru, s'attendant plutôt à se faire sérieusement sermoner. Il avait bousillé le live! Live qui était d'ailleur diffusé dans tout le Japon! Il était certain que Kaoru lui en voudait et pourtant, le regard doux du leader lui prouvait bien le contraire.

-Merci Kao, de n'avoir rien dit aux autres.

Le guitariste hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se retourna pensivement vers la porte par laquelle les trois autres membres de Dir en Grey étaient sortis.

-Les deux bakas n'iront pas chercher plus loin mais je crins que Shinya ne soti pas dupe.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, Keita ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire et Kaoru hésitant visiblement à parler. Il soupira et se retourna à nouveau vers la bassiste avec un air grave.

-Tu aurais dû nous en parler, ça aurait peut-être évité ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir.

Keita baissa de nouveau la tête.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné le live Kao, je ne...

-Je ne te parle pas du live mais de ta santé!

Il baissa encore plus la tête en voyant qu'il avait réussi à énerver Kaoru et que celui-ci semblait à présent furieux.

-C'est ma troisième crise en dix ans, c'est bon j'me soigne.

-Alors comment expliques-tu celle de ce soir?

Le bassiste soupira et releva un regard agacé vers le leader qui, surpris, ne dit plus rien et se contenta de le fixer alors qu'il quittait son lit de fortune.

-Je vais bien alors ne t'occupes plus de ça s'il te plaît. J'en connais un qui aurait plus besoin de ta présence que moi.

Et il s'en alla en ignorant superbement le regard ahuri du châtain qui le fixait.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya marchait d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, la vue brouillée et la mâchoire serrée. Entre l'entre-vue éclair avec Dir en Grey et sa dispute avec Honda, les nerfs étaient à vif. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout s'écroule autour de lui? Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair, il ne pouvait pas resté fâché avec son guitariste simplement parce qu'il avait dit des choses insensées sous le coup de la colère. Il ne voulait pas. Il s'excuserait auprès de lui puis il partirait. Il avait besoin de se retirer pour quelques temps. Qu'il en plaise à Manabe-san ou non. Il fallait qu'il fasse une pause, qu'il fasse le point sur sa vie. Tout s'était chamboulé ces derniers mois, sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait même pas imaginé et il ne s'était apparemment pas aussi bien adapté que ce qu'il avait pû croire. La vérité c'est qu'il se sentait incroyablement las. Plus rien en semblait avoir la moindre importance. Tout était devenu fade. Sans interêt. Il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie avec Dir en Grey, et ces années étaient révolues. Il avait tout perdu. Dir en Grey avait été une véritable famille pour lui et cette famille s'était déchirée, éloignée. Et cette séparation lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, c'était un fait mais il devrait continuer à avancer. Mais pour le moment, il était fatigué. Peut-être demanderait-il à Honda de l'accompagner? Il avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés et le blond était tellement gentil. Oui, il avait besoin de lui.

**oOoOoOo**

-A notre semaine de vacances bien méritée! Yeah!

Les cinq musiciens firent s'entre-choquer leurs verres avant de boire leur contenu d'une traite, Kaoru grognant dans sa barbe, beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée de suspendre les répétitions pendant toute une semaine pendant que Die s'ésclaffait, ayant sûrement bu "le" verre de trop. Keita quant à lui discutait gaiement avec un Shinya beaucoup moins démonstratif qui se contentait de répondre par monosyllabe ou de ne pas répondre du tout et Kyo lui, regardait Kaoru d'une manière indéchiffrable. Le leader s'en était bien rendu compte mais faisait mine de ne rien voir, plaisantant avec Die sur un sujet que les autres n'arrivaient pas vraiment à cerner.

-Tu as trop bû Die.

-Oh ça va KaoKao, c'est pas comme si... j'étais bourré! C'est pas ma faute... si... tas tappé dans l'oeil... de la serveuse!

Kaoru soupira devant tant de bêtise tandis que Kyo assassinait ladite serveuse du regard, la dissuadant de s'approcher à nouveau de SON Kaoru. _MON Kaoru? Oula va falloir que j'arrête le jus d'orange, c'est pas bon pour ma santé. Pire que l'alcool ce truc là, c'est pas net._

Il regarda son jus de fruit d'un air critique et le repoussa lentement vers le bord de la table, comme s'il avait peur que son verre lui saute dessus s'il le bougeait trop brusquement.

-Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Keita, intrigué par le comportement du petit chanteur.

Le blong grimaça.

-Je préserve mon avenir et ma santé mentale.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, chacun essayant de décrypter ce qu'il venait de dire et il les fusilla du regard.

-Un problème peut-être?

-Pas le moindre petit problème, répondit Die avec un grand sourire.

Kyo lui lança un regard noir et le sourire de Die s'agrandit encore plus et, froissée, il sauta de sa chaise pour se jeter sur le roux qui tomba à la renverse avec un warumono enragé essayant de lui mordre les doigts.

-Lâche-moi abruti! Kaoru, enlève-moi ça!

-Débrouille-toi tout seul.

-Faux frère!

Kaoru fit un grand sourire à l'autre guitariste qui luttait maintenant pour préserver son bras et Shinya, trouvant vraiment ses deux amis ridicules, se releva pour écarter Kyo de Die avant qu'il ne le tue. Le batteur se rassit sur sa chaise en les regardant d'un air furieux, les lèvres pincées et les autres reprirent la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée, préférant éviter les foudres de leur charmante poupée.

Les plaisanteries allaient de nouveau bon train, Die et Keita se chargeant d'animer a conversation, Shinya restait silencieux, souriant de temps en temps aux remarques du bassiste qui ne cessait de lui adresser de grands sourires, comme encouragé par l'attention que lui témoignait le batteur, Kaoru suivait la conversation d'un air amusé et Kyo était plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, le silence se fit à la table et kyo releva la tête intrigué, avant de regarder dans la même sirection que les autres. Son ventre se noua. _Qu'est-ce que...?_

-Bonsoir.

Le petit brun se sentit bouillir en voyant Kisaki leur faire un grand sourire hypocrite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là!

-Toi? fit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Le roux lui adresse un grand sourire.

-Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté de me revoir Kyo-kun.

-On peut dire ça en effet.

-Ce que tu peux être désagréable.

Kyo le regarda d'un air assassin mais l'autre musicien ne s'en formalisa pas et fit un clin d'oeil à Kaoru qui resta parfaitement indifférent.

Il y en avait un par contre, qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise et c'était Keita. Le brun avait baissé la tête et était incroyablement pâle. Kyo dicerna même ses tremblements. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? _Il fronça les sourcils quand il croisa le regard de Shinya, qui semblait tout aussi sceptique que lui. Kisaki baissa les yeux vers Keita qui s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder et sourit de manière carnassière.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir Kei-chan.

Une douche froide sembla suivre les paroles de Kisaki et Keita devint encore plus livide, tremblant de plus en plus.

-Allons bon, tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi? Tu trembles Kei-chan, tu ne prends plus tes médicaments? Ce n'est pas raisonnable tu sais.

Keita se releva en faisant sursauter le reste du groupe et s'éloigna précipitemment en entraînant un Kisaki au sourire moqueur derrière lui, sentant le regard des autres dans son dos.

Il arriva dans les toilettes pour hommes et vérouilla la porte derrière eux puis, lâchant la main de Kisaki, il se retourna vers lui d'un air furieux.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA!

Le sourire du roux laissa place à un air sévère et il s'approcha dangeureusement de Keita qui préféra reculé, jusqu'à être affublé au mur du fond, coincé par un Kisaki apparemment contrarié.

-Tu te moques de qui Keita? Tu ne réponds plus à mes appels et tu ignores les messages que je t'envoie!

-Je ne veux plus te voir!

Il tenta de se dégager pour sortir de cette pièce mais Kisaki le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et posa d'autorité ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordant le plus jeune pour qu'il puisse approfondir le baiser. Keita tenta d'abord de se dégager et de repousser le roux mais il abandonna bien vite et répondit ardeusement à la langue qui envahissait sa bouche, se collant un peu plus contre le corps qui le bloquait, gémissant sous les mains qui caressaient ses hanches et son torse, attirant un peu plus à lui son amant avant de le laisser mordre la peau offerte de son cou. Kisaki passa sa main dans le dos du brun et ce n'est que quand il le mordit un peu plus fort que Keita sembla se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

-NON!

Il repoussa Kisaki d'un air paniqué et le regarda droit dans les yeux, gêné et honteux de s'être laissé aller de cette façon et se sentit blessé devant l'air indifférent du roux.

-Je... ne veux plus, je... Kisaki je suis désolé mais je...je...

Kisaki le fixait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il ait fini de parler, ne semblant pas affecté par ce que Keita lui disait. Il soupira finalement en baissant les yeux puis le fixa de nouveau d'un air indéchiffrable.

-C'est fini donc?

-Je suis désolé.

Keita baissa la tête. Même si le roux ne le montrait pas, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé et il s'en voulait. _Il faut que je sorte d'ici, sinon mes résolutions risquent de tomber à l'eau. _

Il passa devant Kisaki sans le regarder, préférant garder les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures mais le roux le retint par le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Kisa...

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes mais beaucoup plus doucement, de façon presque désespérée et fut heureux de voir que Keita ne le repoussait pas, même s'il ne répondait pas vraiment non plus.

-Allez vas-y. Ils risquent d'être légèrement contrariés sinon.

Keita lui sourit d'un air embarassé et s'éloigna en direction de la porte et la déverouilla. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Kisaki prit de nouveau la parole.

-Je t'aime Kei-chan.

-Je sais.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla, laissant le roux derrière lui, mais l'angoisse le reprit bien vite. Il savait que ni Kyo ni les autres n'avaient gardé un bon souvenir de Kisaki et il redoutait leur réaction maintenant qu'ils savaient que lui et le roux se connaissaient. C'est donc avec la peur au ventre qu'il rejoignit la table où ses quatre amis l'attendaient silencieusement.

**oOoOoOo**

La trame de métro circulait dans la ville nocturne. Seuls quelques passagers se trouvaient à son bord: une vieille femme aux cernes immenses et au maquillage coulant entre les plis de sa peau ridée et mal repassée, un groupe de jeunes filles parlant tout bas en désignant un autre passager apparemment ivre d'un air dégoûté, un salaryman encore en costume de travail parlant avec nervosité dans son téléphone cellulaire et deux garçons à l'allure excentrique assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le plus jeune dormant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Toshiya et Honda se trouvaient tout au fond de la trame, le brun regardant distraitement à travers la vitre, accoudé au rebord de la grande fenêtre, le menton posé au creux de sa main, tandis qu'ils quittaient la périférie de la ville. Devant ses yeux inexpressifs et son air fatigué, Tokyo s'éloignait doucement et ses problèmes avec elle. Il portait un T-shirt blanc, une vieille veste entre le gris et le vert toute abîmée et de toute évidence trop grande pour lui ainsi qu'un baggy en jean délavé et troué. Il avait coupé ses cheveux la veille et ils étaient à présent légèrement longs et ébouriffés. Bref il n'avait pas fière allure. Mais il était à l'aise dans ses vêtements et cela lui suffisait. Honda quant à lui, dormait paisiblement tout contre lui, tremblant légèrement à cause de la température assez froide qui régnait dans la trame. Le groupe d'adolescentes les regardait en chuchotant de façon peu discrète, ne semblant pas les reconnaître, et semblant critiquer leurs vêtements. Pauvres petites fans de Jpop, à la pointe de la mode et parées de nombreux accessoires dernier cri tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres, Toshiya les trouvait vraiment stupides.

Plus le temps passait et plus la nuit avançait, moins la trame était peuplée. Il ne restait à présent plus que l'ivrogne et eux-mêmes. Et Honda dormait toujours. Toshiya lui ne semblait par contre pas avoi bougé d'un millimètre depuis des heures. Ils n'arriveraient à destination qu'au levé du jour mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tokyo avait laissé place à la campagne japonnaise et tous les problèmes du brun étaient désormais derrière lui. Il n'avait pas prévenu Seichiro ni Katsuya et il ne le ferait pas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter mais il préférait que personne ne sache où il se rendait. Il voulait se détacher du monde du Visual et de la musique pour quelques temps, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Il passerait ses journées à ne rien faire, à penser à ces derniers mois, à sa relation avec son guitariste à la bouille d'ange, à Die. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais elle était nécessaire et il avait suffisament repoussé l'échéance.

Il bougea enfin pour regarder Honda qui ne semblait pas enclin à se réveiller et après quelques minutes passées à le contempler, il reporta son regard au dehors, fixant les quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Le ciel tokyoïte n'était certainement pas aussi beau que celui-ci. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Le blond avait accepté de l'accompagner, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à le suivre et pour ça, Toshiya lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**  
J'ai retrouvé mon inspiration, je suis contente mais j'ai bien crû que je ne finirai jamais ce chapitre...  
J'ai vraiment pensé à abandonner cette fics, ou du moins à la délaisser pour quelques temps, histoire d'en commencer une autre que j'avais en tête mais finalement ça attendra.  
On se raproche dangeureusement de la fin, ça me fait bizarre de penser que je n'écrirai plus sur cette histoire. C'est la première fics à chapitre que j'ai écrite sur Dir en Grey et la première que je termine depuis longtemps. Ca me fait un peu mal de la terminer mais elle ne durera pas pour toujours, il y a une fin à tout.  
M'enfin bon, j'arrête mon mélodrame, il lui reste encore un chapitre, voire peut-être deux grand maximum et après il ne me restera plus qu'à écrire le mot "owari" et tout sera fini, je passerai à autre chose. Mais je vous remerci vraiment de lire, suivre cette fics et la reviewer, ça me fait plaisir.  
Bisoux à tous,

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**laeti-chan: **Mais épouse-le ton Die espèce d'accro va! XD D'ailleurs je t'ai trouvé une rivale si t'as envie de t'amuser lol Merci une fois de plus pour ta review et tes menaces de mort x) Ca m'encourage à continuer mdr! Mais bon, j'ai finis la fics et tu as déjà lu la fin alors shut hein? J't'adore ma puce. Ah et au fait, le jour où tu me sors que Gackt est Warumono je te promet que je dédicace une fics sur Honda, capito? èé

**miNimoNo:** Personne n'aime mon Keita :( Le pauvre, l'est tout mignon pourtant çç Expldr Enfin bon tu fais comme tu veux mais j'suis déçue... Oui Oui Shinya est fermé comme une huitre, tu connaissais pas cette expression? XD Faut vous mettre à la page les Belges! lol Et je sais que t'aime Shinya. Et Nao. Et le chocolat. Et MOI ) Kiss!

**oOo Taki-chan oOo: **Oui Toshiya est mon préféré huhu! Et vlan encore une qui aime pas Keita, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait? XD Pauvre petit bassiste va... Et Kyo t'énerve, décidément XD Mais bon je suis contente que la "confrontation" t'aie plû et j'espère que c'est le cas pour ce chapitre aussi! D'ailleurs j'ai posté un nouveau one-shot sur Toshiya donc si ça te dit de le voir martyrisé encore une fois, je t'invite à le lire mdr! Il s'appelle "Sois beau et tais-toi". En tout cas merci de continuer à me reviewer et à la prochaine x)


	9. Une profonde cicatrice

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:** Kyo/Kaoru? puis Toshiya/Honda en quelques sortes...  
**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé (Sauf mon chtit Keita mimi et Honda-kun ;p).  
**Note de môa:** Finalement je pense qu'il ne s'agira pas ici du dernier chapitre ou du moins je ferais un court épilogue si vraiment j'ai réussi à tout caser ici, mais j'en doute... Ma fics fera donc 10 chapitres! Au moins j'aurais réussi à passer la dizaine, c'est déjà bien. J'admire les auteurs qui font des fics de 30 chapitres, puis une suite qui en fait presque autant, plus encore une suite, etc... Je sais pas comment elles font XD Enfin bon, bonne lecture les gens :)

**Titre:**Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 9:** Une profonde cicatrice

* * *

Les regards étaient distants, froids, noirs, dégoûtés, rancuniers. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante. C'était le début de la fin. Le début de rien. Mais il avait une chance de s'expliquer et il ne la laisserait pas passer. Kaoru le fixait d'un air glacial, Die lui refusait tout simplement de le regarder, Shinya semblait tout bonnement dégoûté et c'est sans doute ce qui fit le plus mal à Keita. Sans compter l'air plus que distant de Kyo. Il savait qu'il les avait tous déçus mais pourquoi s'excuserait-il? Il avait le droit d'avoir ses amis et ses relations bien à lui mais il admettait qu'il aurait dû leur en parler. Seulement il ne se voyait pas arriver un bon matin à la répétition et beugler à tout va que Kisaki et lui s'envoyaient en l'air quelques mois avant qu'il ne rejoigne Dir en Grey. La vérité c'est qu'il avait profondément aimé l'autre bassiste mais qu'il avait rompu pour des raisons que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de connaître. Alors il se posta devant eux avec un regard sévère que Kyo s'empressa de lui rendre et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Ce serait à celui qui baisserait le regard le dernier et aucun ne semblait enclin à laisser l'autre le dominer. Pourtant Keita finit par baisser les yeux en soupirant et les posa comme si de rien n'était sur Shinya. Shinya qui détourna la tête. Et son coeur se serra. 

-Je...

-Et si tu nous expliquais? le coupa froidement le batteur.

-Oui, je...

-Ferme-la!

Keita releva le regard vers Kyo. Le petit brun s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était mis à trembler de rage, criant et le regardant avec hargne.

-On t'as accepté parmis nous! JE t'ai accepté! Et toi tu friquotes avec lui! Mais t'es vraiment un connard ma parole!

-Kyo...

-Et t'as même pas honte de t'être foutu de notre gueule en plus! Putain mais...!

-Kyo ça suffit! s'insurgea Kaoru en voyant que le chanteur commençait à crier un peu trop fort.

-Toi ta gueule!

Kyo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus, subissait juste la douleur de sa joue rougie et il se tourna d'un air blessé vers Kaoru. _Kaoru. _Il venait de le giffler. Son Kaoru avait levé la main sur lui. Et le silence qui régnait à présent ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Mais pourquoi Kaoru continuait-il de le fixer de cette façon? Il était si... froid. Kyo se mit alors à trembler face à ce regard. _Non_. Il sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux, menaçant de couler._ Pitié, non_. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant eux. Pas devant Kaoru. _Non_. Pas maintenant. _Pitié..._

-Kyo!

Kaoru s'élança à la suite de Kyo qui venait de quitter le bar et remontait la rue déserte en courant, il se mit alors en tête de le rattraper et commença à courir lui aussi, appelant le petit chanteur et lui demandant désespérément de l'attendre.

-Kyo!

Mais au contraire, le petit brun accéléra l'allure, pas désireux de se retrouver en face de Kaoru. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas maintenant, plus jamais. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté d'apprendre que Keita et Kisaki étaient "amis". Dégoûté que Kaoru ait réagit ainsi. Il s'était un peu emporté c'est vrai mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à l'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour?

Kaoru réussit enfin à attraper la main de Kyo qui tenta immédiatement de se dégager mais il l'attira à lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Et Kyo hurlait, pleurait, vociférait pour qu'il le lâche. Il le frappait. Avec ses poings, ses pieds. Il le frappait partout où il pouvait l'atteindre. De toutes ses forces. Et Kaoru le laissait faire, serrant les dents, ignorant la douleur. Car la douleur de voir Kyo craquer ainsi était bien plus grande que celle causée par les coups. Il avait mal. Il souffrait avec lui, il souffrait de le voir si fragile. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, que tout redevienne comme avant. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son chanteur plus tôt et plus que tout, il s'en voulait de l'avoir gifflé. Il avait besoin de Kyo comme Kyo avait besoin de lui mais ça, ils étaient trop bêtes pour l'avouer.

Kaoru revint sur terre en entendant des sanglots contre lui. Kyo ne criait plus, il pleurait. Il était blotti tout contre lui, ses petits poings serrant fortement sa chemise noire, son front collé contre son torse, tout tremblant et tout fragile. Décidément, le Warumono n'avait pas fière allure ces temps-ci et sa réputation de méchant garçon était quelque peu compromise. Mais Kaoru n'avait jamais vraiment cru à cet aspect, y avait seulement vu une souffrance dissimulée.

-Je suis désolé Kyo, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Je le... déteste.

-Non tu ne le déteste pas.

-Si je le déteste! cria-t-il à nouveau en s'écartant. Et Keita aussi! Ils sont...!

Kyo resta sonné. Kaoru l'avait de nouveau attiré contre son torse er le serrait de toutes ses forces. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

-Kaoru...

-Non Kyo, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Kisaki, tu as de bonnes raisons. Moi non plus je ne supporte pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur Keita comme tu l'as fait. Kisaki est humain, il a le droit d'avoir des amis.

-Il nous a menti Kao.

-Menti? Lui as-tu seulement demandé s'il le connaissait?

-...

-Kyo?

-Non.

Kyo se bouina à nouveau dans les bras de Kaoru et timidement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Kaoru regarda d'un air perdu le haut du crâne du chanteur, complètement paumé et resta ainsi, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais rien. Gêné, Kyo finit par se dégager et se recula en tournant la tête.

-Et maintenant?

Kaoru fixa le brun sans comprendre le sens de sa question et le vit qui le regardait en coin, la tête toujouts légèrement tournée.

-Bah on retourne avec les autres?

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

**oOoOoOo**

Shinya finit par se lever à son tour, peu après le départ précipité de Kaoru, et il sortit sans rien dire, passant à côté de Keita mais sans lui adresser un regard. Le brun sentit son coeur se serrer. Ces dernières semaines, lui et le batteur s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et il avait découvert un jeune homme chaleureux et simple, il lui avait suffit d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux. Shinya, si froid et distant, s'était révélé être quelqu'un d'étonnement gentil et doux et ses sourires avaient eu le don d'alléger le coeur de Keita. Et de voir que tout allait redevenir comme au début, que Shinya le traiterait à nouveau comme un étranger, qu'il l'ignorerait, il ne le supportait pas. Die observait le bassiste depuis quelques minutes, avec un silence non pas pesant mais plutôt patient et attendait qu'il sorte de ses pensés et qu'il réagisse. Keita finit par relevé la tête d'un air perdu et fixa Die, étonné de le voir encore assit sagement sur sa chaise à le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-Quoi?

Keita fronça les sourcils. Le ton du roux, son air, rien ne semblait avoir changé. _Alors il ne m'en veut pas lui? Il ne va pas s'éloigner de moi?_

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, continua le roux, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Mais là, tu es sensé rattraper Shinya et t'expliquer sérieusement avec lui. Ta relation avec Kisaki, le fait que tu le connaisse et tout le reste, tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Seulement j'en connais un qui attend une explication.

-Il est parti Die.

Le roux lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Alors rattrape-le.

**oOoOoOo**

-Je ne comprends pas.

Kyo soupira. Kaoru faisait exprès ou était-il vraiment bête? En tout cas, il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il regarda de nouveau le guitariste châtain avec une moue dubitative peinte sur le visage et il s'avança à nouveau, prenant la manche de la chamise noire dans sa main et tira légèrement dessus, plantant son regard dans celui de Kaoru. Kaoru qui le fixait à présent d'un air perplexe. A quoi cela rimait-il? Qu'est-ce que Kyo était en train de faire? Pourquoi un tel comportement? C'était... bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le demandes pas?

-...

-Kaoru, s'il te plait.

-A quoi tu joues?

Le petit brun le fixa d'un air soulagé en souriant faiblement et il fit lentement glisser sa main le long de la manche du leader, descendant jusqu'à la limite du tissu, continuant sa course sur la peau fraîche de sa main et entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts. _Je sais même pas comment j'ose faire un truc pareil. Kaoru s'il te plait, ne me fais pas mal._

Kaoru le laissait faire, le regardant d'une manière indéchiffrable, entre l'incompréhension et la froideur et attendant une explication qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. En fait, il avait peur de comprendre.

-Kaoru.

-...

-Kao, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi hein?

Kyo releva la tête en lui souriant de manière rayonnante mais Kaoru perça bien vite l'hypocrisie de ce sourire. _N'essaye pas de te donner une contenance, je vois bien que tu trembles comme une feuille. Kyo, je... J'ai peur de te répondre tu sais. Parce que même moi je ne suis pas sûr de connaître la réponse à ta question. Pourtant je me la suis souvent posée mais... je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de trouver. Je... pardonne-moi Kyo, je ne peux pas._

-Tu es un ami, pourquoi tu t'attendais à quoi?

Kyo écarquilla les yeux. Ses doigts lâchèrent ceux de Kaoru et son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, remuait, se tordait mais aucun son en parvenait à sortir. Le son ne sortait pas, mais les larmes elles essayaient à nouveau de couler le long de ses joues. Un ami? Il était son ami... Oui bien sûr à quoi s'attendait-il au juste? Qu'avait-il espérait pour en venir à pleurer? Kaoru lui offrait son amitié et son affection, il aurait dû être heureux non? _Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal? _Il s'écarta lentement et baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds en tremblant, les yeux toujours grandement ouverts. Et Kaoru le fixait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _On est vraiment bêtes Kyo, vraiment. J'ai pourtant l'impression que les battements de mon corps pourraient s'entendrent dans toute la rue tellement il bat vite, alors pourquoi tu n'entends rien?_

-Kyo, je ne voulais pas dire ça. La vérité c'est que... j'en sais rien.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils et se fut au tour de Kaoru de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Mais pourtant il ne baissa pas les yeux et continua de le fixer sans rien dire, attendant encore une fois une réaction. Alors lentement, très lentement, un sourire sincère cette fois-ci étira doucement les lèvres de Kyo et il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, déposant un doux baiser sur son front avant d"y coller le sien et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. _Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener Kyo, je ne sais pas. En fait, je crois que je m'en fous complètement._

**oOoOoOo**

La lumière rouge qui innondait le bar le rendait somnolent et seul la musique au volume infernal l'empêchait de tomber de fatigue. Il s'était commandé un autre verre, ce qui n'avait fait que le rendre un peu plus comateux encore et la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. La musique résonnait dans sa tête, des bribes de rires et de conversations lui parvenaient, des formes indéfinies, floues, noires se mouvaient en masse sur la piste de danse, odeur d'alcool, de sueur, un bourdonnement assourdissant envahissait ses oreilles et l'envie de partir d'ici le prit soudain.

-...ie. Die.

Il releva la tête en entendant son nom et fixa la personne qui se tenait devant lui d'un air surpris. _J'ai trop bu_, pensa-t-il. Il plongea le visage dans ses mains en grognant et le frotta énergiquement pour se réveiller un peu.

-Tu vas pouvoir rentrer tout seul?

Il ne répondit rien. Il savait que l'autre ne cherchait qu'à le provoquait et voulait lui faire perdre son sang froid mais en aucun cas il ne lui ferait ce plaisir.

-Oh et puis tu peux toujours rentrer à pieds, Toshiya n'habite pas si loin d'ici n'est-ce pas?

Die se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kisaki?

Son ton était nerveux et il refusait pertinamment de regarder l'autre homme en face. Die était sûrement celui qui en voulait le moins à l'ancien bassiste, non pas parce qu'il jugeait ses actes passés d'insignifiants mais plutôt parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui accordait une trop grande importance. Il y aurait toujours des salauds dans le monde... Il lui était indifférent voilà tout.

Kisaki s'assit en face de lui avec un grand sourire et vida sans gêne le verre de Die sans que celui-ci n'esquisse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu sais Die, pour ce qui est de Toshiya, tu passes à côté de quelque chose, ses "talents" ne sont plus à prouver et j'en connais plusieurs qui ne cessent de se vanter de l'avoir eu dans leur lit.

-Ta gueule.

-Enfin Die-chan, reste poli. Je ne dis que du bien de ton cher bassiste! Quoique Toshiya n'est pas vraiment à toi, j'ai entendu dire qu'il couchait avec son guitariste.

-Kisaki...

-Une vraie passion les guitaristes.

Die se leva de son siège et empoigna le col du roux en le fixant d'un air furieux alors que l'autre se contentait de lui sourire d'un air apparemment satisfait.

-Totchi n'est pas une pute alors parles-en autrement! Pour qui tu te prends enfoiré!

-La dernière fois que ton si précieux Toshiya m'a attrapé de cette façon, je n'ai pû me retenir de l'embrasser.

Die écrasa son poing sur la joue d'un Kisaki hilare qui le toisait d'un air moqueur et fier de lui et il quitta le bar à grandes enjambées, aussi vite que son niveau d'alcoolémie le lui permettait.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'immeuble de son ancien bassiste, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et se laissa choir sur un banc avec un air anéanti. Kisaki avait embrassé... Toshiya. Toshiya couchait avec Honda. Mais pourquoi était-il à ce point jaloux? Toshiay en lui appartenait pas, ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la situation actuelle c'était en quelque sorte lui qui l'avait provoquée. A l'hôpital, juste après l'accident, il était parti alors que Toshiya le suppliait de l'aider. Quand le brun avait enfin répondu à ses appels, il avait été incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit. Et quand il avait eu le courage de venir au studio pour s'expliquer, il s'était comporté comme un vrai connard et n'avait réussi qu'à le faire pleurer et à lui dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. C'était le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. _Tu comprends pas que j'arrête pas de penser à toi et que toi, en foutu égoïste que tu es, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite vie! _Ces paroles lui revenaient en tête. Il pensait à lui. Il couchait avec son guitariste mais il pensait à lui? Ou alors couchait-il avec son guitariste justement pour ne plus penser à lui? _Je t'ai blessé Totchi, je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Je te demande pardon, je voudrais tellement que tu m'excuses et que tout recommence comme avant._

Die se releva alors d'un air décidé et sans plus réfléchir, il entre dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Seulement quand il arriva devant l'appartement du brun, il trouva la porte ouverte. Il pénétra alors dans le salon vide et frissonna. Les rideaux blancs volaient dans la pièce au rythme de la brise nocturne et il s'avança pour fermer la fenêtre. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et fut surpris de voir des meubles qu'il ne connaissait pas._ Je ne reconnais plus rien, tout a changé_. Il se demanda un moment pour quelle raison Toshiya aurait-il décidé de tout changer et il soupira. Il s'approcha alors de la chaminée et le regarda d'un mauvais oeil. L'âtre était vide, noir, froid. Si seulement il avait pû être aussi vide ce soir-là, tout aurait été différent. _Cette putain de bague... _En parlant de cette bague, elle était justement posée sur le revêtement de la cheminée, le saphir brillant faiblement dans la semi-obscurité et il al prit entre ses doigts tremblants._ Je la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire... _Il ferma les yeux. _Cette foutue bague comme tu dis, j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux._

-Totchi...

**oOoOoOo**

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient le long du quai, traînant péniblement leurs bagages derrière eux, vers la sortie de la gare. Ils stoppèrent non loin, sur un trottoir peu encombré, en plein soleil et posèrent enfin leurs lourdes charges, soulageant leurs bras et leurs épaules, pour regarder autour d'eux sans rien dire. Depuis le réveil de Honda et l'arrivée du train à Nagano, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, se contentant de se suivre l'un l'autre et d'avancer en silence. Et à présent ils guettaient un taxi qui les conduirait enfin leur destination finale. Une voiture à la couleur jaune caractéristique se profila à l'horizon. Toshiya lui fit un grand geste avec le bras pour l'interpeler et le taxi se gara sur le bas-côté pour leur permettre de mettre leurs bagages dans le coffre et de monter sur la banquette arrière. Le chauffeur les salua et Toshiya lui indiqua l'endroit où ils voulaient se rendre puis le taxi démarra enfin. Et toujours ce silence entre eux. Honda regardait nonchalament par la fenêtre tandis que le brun discutait poliment avec l'homme assez âgé assis au volant qui lui posait toute sorte de questions en souriant.

Le taxi se gara devant une grande demeure entourée d'un vaste terrain chatoyant et reliée à la route par une petite allée de cailloux blancs. Toshiya remercia chaleureusement le chauffeur qui les aida à décharger les affaires et le salua avant de se retourner vers Honda tandis que le taxi s'éloignait. Le blond le regardait en souriant légèrement de façon plus qu'adorable et Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue et de caresser leurs lèvres. Il savait que Honda avait compris que leur relation n'avancerait pas plus, il en avait compris les raisons et il l'avait accepté. Mais malgré tout, il était difficile à Toshiya de ne pas lui prouver son affection. Leur amitié était ambigüe. Mais ils s'en accomoderaient. Ils se sourirent et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants puis Toshiya se détourna pour ramasser sa valise et son sac à dos et indiqua à Honda de le suivre jusqu'à la maison campagnarde.

La journée était chaude et ensolleillée, la porte d'entrée était ouverte, laissant la lumiète et la chaleur pénétrer à l'intérieur. Les deux musiciens se déchaussèrent dans le vestibule et, silencieusement, ils montèrent à l'étage. Toshiya ouvrit une porte au fond du couloir et pénétra dans ce qui s'avéra être une chambre à coucher. Il stoppa un moment à l'entrée, submergé par divers sensations et souvenirs et, calmement, il s'approcha du lit pour déballer ses affaires. Honda resta dans le couloir. Le sol de la chambre était recouvert d'un parquet laqué assez clair, les murs étaient bleus, recouverts de divers posters de groupes assez vieux et même de Dir en Grey dans ses débuts, des étagères entières étaient recouvertes de photos, de mangas en nombre assez impressionnant, de diverses revues poussiéreuses, abîmées, un petit bureau se trouvait à l'angle du mur à droite, supportant quelques livres et une petite lampe en métal, un lit aux draps blancs et bleus se trouvait contre le mur à gauche et la grande fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer la chaleur dans la pièce, les rideaux blancs voletant faiblement au grès de la brise quasi-inexistante. Tandis qu'Honda l'observait en silence, Toshiya en était déjà au point de ranger -ou plutôt de jeter- ses habits dans l'armoire murale. Il s'arrêta enfin, après avoir glissé sa valise désormais vide sous son lit et se plaça au centre de la pièce, sur un tapis bleu pâle moelleux et frais, et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, toutes ses affaires étaient encore à leur place, toutes ayant une signification bien particulière à ses yeux ou une anecdote y étant rattachée.

Toshiya sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis prêt de cinq ans. C'est long cinq ans. Et pourtant il se surprenait à avoir l'impression d'être encore ce jeune lycéen qui rentrait tard tous les soirs et qui jetaient son sac de cours dans un coin de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se trouver une occupation qui lui ferait vite oublier qu'il avait des devoirs à faire, qui montait le volume du poste radio aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ignorant les cris de sa mère qui tambourinait contre sa porte fermée à clé en lui demandant d'éteindre cette musique de sauvage et qui se posait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte en fumant des cigarettes dont ses parents ignoraient tout simplement l'existence, sa basse en main, jouant des accords qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure. A cette époque il jouait souvent en freestyle, l'idée de jouer la composition d'une autre personne ne l'attirait pas vraiment mais lui-même n'était pas très doué pour écrire une partition, il se contentait donc d'enchaîner des notes qui lui venaient en tête. Il sourit. Combien de fois son père l'avait suspecté de fumer après avoir retrouvé plusieurs mégots sous sa fenêtre? A chaque fois Toshiya lui répondait que cela était sûrement des jeunes qui venaient les jeter là pour l'énerver et son père ne cherchait pas plus loin, quoique pas vraiment convaincu et s'en allait en le traîtant de délinquant. Toshiya avait des résultats scolaires catastrophiques qu'il aurait pû s'éviter s'il avait fait un peu plus d'efforts au lieu de passer son temps à traîner dans les rues avec sa "bande de voyous mal élevés" et à sortir avec tout ce qui portait une jupe.

A cette-là pourtant, il savait déjà être attiré par les garçons mais mis à part quelques exceptions, il ne sortait qu'avec des filles, essayant de se persuader qu'il était normal. Mais quand il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il avait affirmé son homosexualité, son père ne l'avait qu'un peu plus renié. Hara Hiromu avait toujours était scandalisé par les fréquentations de son fils, par son look vestimentaire, sa façon de parler, cet attirance folle pour la musique et par les groupes qu'il écoutait, par ses activités. Mais apprendre que son fils unique ne lui ferait jamais la joie de lui présenter une quelconque femme pour vivre à ses côtés, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Toshiya avait d'abord essayé d'ignorer les remarques fréquantes, les allusions blessantes, les insultes mais malgré le soutien silencieux de sa mère, il avait fini par prendre ses affaires et quitter son Nagano natal pour rejoindre la capitale où il espérait ne plus avoir à vivre dans une ambiance pareille. Il s'était débrouillé comme il avait pû, avait trouvé des petis boulots pour payer le loyer de son appartement minable, en était même venu à travailler dans une boîte plutôt mal fréquentée comme danseur et avait plusieurs fois faillit se retrouver dans des situations critiques. Puis il avait rencontré Kyo. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il était assis dans la petite rue attenante au bar dans lequel il était employé, replié sur lui-même au milieu des ordures qui jonchaient le sol, gémissant à cause des coups que l'un des clients lui avait portés. Ce même client, complètement ivre ce soir-là, lui avait pratiquement arraché tout vêtement et n'aurait pas hésité à le violer sur place si jamais il ne s'était pas défendu. Il se souvenait qu'il avait soudain relevé la tête après avoir entendu des pas se rapprocher, au cas où cela serait encore cet homme qui l'aurait suivit, et avait été étonné de voir un petit blond à l'allure survolté se pencher vers lui et le relever sans ménagement. Kyo ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ne l'avait presque pas regardé et l'avait traîné à travers les rues de Tokyo jusqu'à son appartement où il l'avait soigné. Son air renfermé et sans cesse énervé avait d'abord effrayé Toshiya qui n'avait cessé de trembler mais quans Kyo lui avait tendu une couverture en rougissant légèrement, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Quelques mois plus tard, mois passés en coloquation avec le chanteur blond, il avait été présenté à La:Sadie's qui recherchait à ce moment-là un bassiste pour compléter ses rangs et il avait été plus que surpris quand Kyo lui avait proposé de les rejoindre. Il se souvint alors du sourire chaleureux que Die lui avait adressé. Et il se souvint également de la douce sensation qui avait étreint son coeur à ce moment-là. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant mais il était tombé amoureux de lui dès cet instant.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue rosie et Honda se décida finalement à entrer dans la chambre pour demander à Toshiya ce qui n'allait pas.

-Rien rien, des souvenirs c'est tout.

Le guitariste blond lui sourit d'un air triste en replaçant une mèche ébène derrière son oreille. Toshiya avait une mine triste et fatiguée et semblait près à s'effondrer à tout instant. _Cette chambre c'est celle de Toshimasa, pas la mienne. Pas la mienne..._

-Ma mère doit être dans le jardin, je vais allé la prévenir qu'on est arrivés, tu n'as qu'à déballer tes affaires dans la chambre d'à côté, elle n'est plus occupée.

Honda acquiesca silencieusement et regarda Toshiya sortir de sa chambre, entendit ses pas dans les escaliers et se décida enfin à bouger.

**oOoOoOo**

Il courait dans les couloirs, bousculant les rares employés qui s'y trouvaient et fit un long dérapage avant de stopper devant la porte de leur local de répétiton. Il resta un moment planté là, le coeur battant, hésitant à entrer. _Je retourne chez moi et je me fais tuer plus tard, ou je rentre et Kaoru me fait la peau immédiatement?_ Il hésita un moment. _Je vais retourner faire dodo je crois_. Il tourna les talons en mesurant ses gestes, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se raidit soudain en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-Tu vas où comme ça?

Keita se retourna en souriant d'une façon peu convaincante et salua le leader qui le regardait d'un air noir avant de rentrer dans le local de manière toujours aussi crispée.

-Comment vous n'avez pas encore commencé la répétition? s'offusqua-til faussement en appercevant Kyo affalé sur le canapé en train de lire une revue apparemment dédiée à un public féminin et Die jouant distraitement avec son portable.

La porte claqua sèchement.

-On va pouvoir commencer vue que tu as l'air si pressé.

Kaoru le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers sa guitare avant de priver Kyo de son magazine et Die de son portable.

-Kao! Rends-le moi!

-J'avais presque battu le Grand Boss de fin!

-Je veux savoir si Keiko et Yuki vont coucher ensemble!

Tous se tournèrent surpris vers le chanteur qui prenait une belle teinte écrevisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis toi?

-Moi? Oh rien...

-Mouais.

Kyo fusilla Die du regard avant de se diriger vers son micro en boudant. Keita le regarda en pouffant et se dirigea lui aussi vers sa basse mais fut arrêté par Die qui le retint discrètement par le bras pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu lui as parlé?

Keita fit "non" de la tête d'un air soudain plus triste et Die lui tappa amicalement le dos en signe de réconfort puis chacun se mit en place pour le début de la répétition. Tous étaient approximativement de bonne humeur et le petit échange du roux et du bassiste était passé innaperçu, sauf pour Shinya qui les regardait à présent d'un mauvais oeil.

Environ deux heures après, les premiers signes de fatigue se firent sentir et Kaoru finit par proclamer un temps de pause, cédant ainsi aux suppliques du petit chanteur et de son bassiste. Shinya se releva de son tabouret sans un mot et quitta la pièce en silence.

-Là tu es sensé sortir et texpliquer avec lui.

Keita se retourna vers Die en le fixant d'un air noir.

-T'as qu'à carrément me dire de dégager.

Die lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique accompagné d'un clin d'oeil et quelques secondes seulement plus tard, le bassiste se retrouvait expulsé de la pièce sans avoir eu le temps de protester.

-Non mais je rêve.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et il se dirigea en bougonnant vers le toit, endroit où il était sûr de trouver Shinya.

Après la sortie de Keita, Die resta un moment silencieux à fixer un point vague devant lui.

-Die, ça va? T'as pas l'air très bien depuis hier. T'as des cernes de trois mètre de long sous les yeux.

-Non c'est bon Kao, j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Le leader fixa un moment son ami d'un air signifiant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot et le roux lui fit un petit sourire rassurant avant de se tourner vers Kyo pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il quitta la pièce.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a encore.

Kaoru, plongé dans ses réflexions, ne revint sur terre qu'en sentant deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il se retourna alors en souriant et Kyo croisa ses bras dans sa nuque en le fixant d'un air malicieux.

-Die est un grand garçon, il peut s'occuper de ses problèmes tout seul.

-Oui mais je m'occupe de quoi moi alors? Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire.

Kyo lui rendit son sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, gagnant ainsi quelques centimètres.

-J'ai soudain très envie que l'on s'occupe de moi.

Il embrassa furtivement Kaoru avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, revenant ainsi à taille normale et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Mais si tu préfères t'occuper de notre baka national, je t'en prie, moi je vais m'en griller une...

Kyo se sentit tirer en arrière et se retrouva bien vite collé contre le corps de Kaoru, leurs mains jointes et leurs bouches soudées. Il sourit.

-Die attendra...

**oOoOoOo**

Il poussa la porte qui donnait sur le toit du bâtiment en silence et gravit la dernière marche, débouchant ainsi à l'air libre. Il ferma la porte en fer et s'avança en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible -ce qui n'était pas chose aisée quand on savait que le sol était recouvert de graviers- pour rejoindre le batteur silencieux prêt de la rembarde. Il s'accouda à elle juste à côté de Shinya mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de laisser son regard divaguer au loin.

-Shinya.

Le batteur ne réagit toujours pas et Keita le fixa, impuissant face à cette froide indifférence qu'il lui témoignait.

-Shin.

-...

-S'il te plaît.

Le batteur ne dit rien et s'éloigna en silence, ses pas sur le gravier résonnant à ses oreilles. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça! Il avait eu le courage de venir ici pour s'expliquer alors il était hors de question qu'il laisse Shinya le dédaigner de la sorte! Il s'élança à sa suite et avant que le batteur n'ait pû réagir, il lui empoigna fortement le poignet et le tourna face à lui.

Bizarrement, Shinya n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Il le fixait. Froidement.

-Lâche-moi.

Le ton était froid, dénaturé. Aucun sentiment ne perçait à travers lui, aucune volonté. Et pourtant Keita le lâcha et se recula d'un pas, fixant toujours ces yeux accusateurs. Quelle raison l'avait poussé à obéir? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être le simple fait qu'il le lui ait demandé. Ou ordonné. Shinya ne tenta pas de partir même s'il savait que cette fois-ci le bassiste ne le retiendrait pas, car même s'il lui en voulait, il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence.

-Shinya...

-Quoi?

Nouveau ton froid et vide.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis?

Le regard se fit soudainement plus dur et Shinya serra les poings. _Apparemment j'ai visé juste._

-Je sais que c'est en rapport avec Kisaki, je sais qu'aucun de vous ne l'aime mais... Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait de si horrible!

Encore un silence accusateur. Et Shinya semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne pas exploser.

-La question serait plutôt: qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Kyo!

-Pardon?

Keita se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et il tenta de déchiffré calmement les paroles du batteur. Qu'est-ce que Kyo venait faire dans l'histoire? Qu'est-ce que Kisaki lui avait fait pour que tous le haïssent à ce point?

Devant l'air perdu du bassiste, Shinya se calma d'un coup et à nouveau il alla s'accouder à la rembarde, intimant silencieusement à son ami de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha en tremblant, posant une main incertaine sur la barrière de métal et fixa Shinya, attendant qu'il parle.

-C'était juste avant l'arrivée de Toshiya. Kisaki et Kaoru ne cessaient de se disputer et Kyo n'hésitait pas à défendre Kao, ce qui mettait Kisaki dans une rage folle vu que lui et Kyo sortaient ensemble à l'époque.

La main de Keita se crispa. _Ils sortaient... ensemble? _Shinya le regarda en coin, remarquant en fronçant les sourcils que Keita avait considérablement pâli et qu'il ne bougeait plus.

-Tu ne savais donc pas.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Shinya semblait avoir plus parler pour lui-même que pour le brun.

-Comment l'aurais-je sû? demanda Keita, la voix tremblante.

Shinya simplement les épaules. Et le bassiste sentit son coeur se serrer. _Tu as l'air si peu concerné... Pourtant tu t'inquiètes pour Kyo et tu es étonné que je ne sois pas au courant des relations entre lui et Kisaki..._

-Tu... penses vraiment que je le savais?

-Kisaki est apparemment sorti avec toi en même temps que Kyo alors je me pose des questions...

-PARDON! Mais merde de quel droit! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je n'aurais jamais pû...!

Shinya se tourna vers lui tandis que Keita commençait à crier, véritablement énervé, sans prévenir, il se nicha contre son torse. Le bassiste se figea et cessa aussitôt de vociférer, complètement perdu.

-De toute façon c'est du passé. Tu n'es plus avec Kisaki, il n'est plus avec Kyo alors maintenant on oublie ça et on recommence à zéro.

-Je ne demande que ça moi Shin...

-Je sais.

**oOoOoOo**

Il claqua la portière de sa voiture, mit les clés sur le contact et démarra. Concentré sur la route, il ne fit même pas attention à son portable qui vibrait sur le siège passager. _Toshiya, où est-ce que tu es passé? J'ai demandé à ton manager, il ne sait pas. J'ai demandé à ton batteur et ton bassiste et ils sont aussi désemparés que moi... Mais merde Totchi qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu? En plus, ton cher guitariste semble s'être volatilisé lui aussi. Je met ma main au feu que tu es avec lui en ce moment... Totchi, ne le touche pas s'il te plaît. Je ne supporterais pas que tu le fasses, je ne supporterais pas. Je le déteste! Je le déteste parce qu'il a sû se faire remarquer à tes yeux! Totchi, tu disais que tu pensais à moi... N'essayes pas de m'oublier avec lui, s'il te plaît. N'essaye pas de m'oublier parce que je ne le veux pas. Je suis égoïste, mais je vais te retrouver..._

La voiture sportive rouge quitta la périférie de Tokyo pour se diriger vers le Nord de Honshu, dans une ville où il savait qu'il le trouverait. Revenir là-bas après tout ce temps faisait naître une sourde angoisse en lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait là-bas... Ou ne trouverait pas, il n'était sûr de rien. _Je vais te retrouver et peu importe que tu m'aies oublié ou non..._

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**  
Huhu, avant dernier chapitre XD  
Ou plutôt dernier parce que le dixième sera très court, sauf si je trouve ancore le moyen d'avoir une nouvelle idée à instaurer, avec moi on sait jamais --"  
En tout cas faut reviewer les gens! x)

Oo Hikari no namida oO

PS: J'ai eu que deux reviews au chapitre précédent et encore j'ai dû gratter pour les avoir... Faites un petit effort s'il vous plaît c'est pas la mort une reviews.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**laeti-chan:** Bordel fais gaffe avec ton Gackt toi... Et puis je suis une spécialiste du harcèlement moral alors merde hein u.u C'est parce que t'es ma nee-chan que tu seras épargnée è.é Et laisse-le tranquille mon pauvre Honda çç Il t'a rien fait le pauuuuuuuvre!

**kyu-izm: **Ben dis donc Keita s'est trouvé une fan survoltée mdr Ah! Enfin une qui emmerde pas mon Honda-kun merci chiwi ça fait plaisir çç Beuh aller, j'te la dédicace la chanson mdr puisque tu l'aimes tellement (générosité quand tu nous tient u.u) Pour ce qui de les faire finir seul et abandonnés... Mwouahahaha tu verras XD mais je pense que je vais changer le dernier chapitre, j'hésite sur la fin... Enfin bref gros poutoux Alice-chan x)

**Tsuki Nou: **Bon je te réponds à toi aussi même si ce n'est pas le chapitre 8 que tu as reviewé. Uhu' c'est rare les gens qui reviewent les anciens chapitres mdr ça fait plaisir! Et contente que tu aimes ma fics, gros bisoux à toi )


	10. Fin d'un parcours

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Shounen-ai, Romance, Angst, Dépression.  
**Couples:**Kyo/Kaoru, Keita/Shinya pas vraiment puis le reste... Toshiya/Honda? XD  
**Disclaimer:** Pas z'à moi donc je fais la tête voila! èé (Sauf mon chtit Keita mimi et Honda-kun ;p).  
**Note de môa:** Voilà le dernier chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiitreuh! Olalalalalalalalalalala! XD On applaudit? On applaudit l'artiste? x) Nan nan, rangez ces tomates siou plaît ;

**Titre:** Noie-toi dans mes larmes.

**Chapitre 10: **Fin d'un parcours

* * *

Il inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et, résigné, poussa lentement la porte et entra. Il y était. Enfin. Et à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait trouvé le courage de venir ici, c'était déjà beaucoup alors il était hors de question qu'il prenne la fuite lâchement. Il commença à avancer. Chaque pas était une véritable épreuve, son corps semblait paralysé par la peur, par l'anticipation. Ses membres étaient raides, les battements de son coeur sonnaient comme des coups de tambour à ses oreilles, sa gorge se faisait sèche. Il était déjà venu ici, une fois, il y avait de cela plusieurs années. Et tout semblait identique. Le soleil éclairait la pièce à travers les fenêtres aux volets entrecroisés, les vieux bibelots et les napperons de vieilles dentelles autrefois blanches ornaient encore les vieux buffets et la grande cheminée murale au foyer couvert de suie, les vieux tapis recouvraient le parquet ancien là où il était le plus abîmé et les murs blanchâtres supportaient divers tableaux et autre photos en noir et blanc. Ca lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, comme si le temps n'avait réussi à troubler l'aspect de la modeste maison des Hara. 

Il contourna le canapé vert mousse aux vieux coussins brodés et se dirigea vers la petite ouverture murale qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui, constatant qu'ici aussi tout était pareil. L'ambiance sonnait beaucoup plus asiatique que celle du salon aménagé selon les tendances européennes. Son regard se posa sur la personne qui se trouvait assise sur une chaise près d'une petite table au revêtement blanc et aux montures en métal. Il ne s'étonna même pas de le voir ici. Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait même aucun effet. Il se contentait de le fixer dans les yeux en silence, sans aucune agressivité, le regard dénué de tout sentiment. Cette indifférence le surprenait lui-même, il s'était attendu à avoir une réaction plus violente en l'appercevant. Mais rien. Ca ne lui faisait rien.

Honda soutint patiemment ce regard et prit finalement la parole avec une voix étonnament douce.

-Il est dans le jardin.

Die ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea d'ailleurs même pas. Il semblait n'avoir rien entendu, mais la vérité était toute autre. Honda remarqua l'air méfiant de l'autre guitariste et un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres pleines. Die se contenta de le regarder, fixant le percing noir qui ornait la lèvre et son ventre se serra. C'était un garçon comme lui dont Toshiya avit besoin: un garçon calme, doux et bienveillant. Pas un égoïste comme lui.

-Die-san, tout va bien?

Oui Honda était vraiment gentil et il semblait aimer Toshiya d'un amour pur et sincère. Comme une première fois.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Honda se contenta de sourire en le fixant gentilment.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas moi qu'il attend...

-Pourtant c'est à toi qu'il a demandé de l'accompagner.

-Il ne veut pas d'amour, juste du soutien et de l'amitié. C'est tout et c'est aussi simple que ça.

Die ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Pourquoi le blond ne se battait-il pas pour gagner le coeur du bassiste? Pourquoi préférait-il souffrir de voir celui qu'il aimait avec un autre? Lui n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de considération, il était trop... _égoïste_.

Il fit un sourire crispé à l'autre guitariste et se détourna pour ouvrir la petite porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin de la propriété.

-Die-san! Ne le faites pas souffrir kudasai...

Le roux ne répondit rien, s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis déscendit les marches du perron.

**oOoOoOo**

Le temps était ensoleillé, l'air trop lourd frôlait ses bras nus, un vent chaud sifflait faiblement entre les feuillages des arbres alentours et faisait doucement ondoyer l'herbe longue et verdoyante. Bref l'atmosphère se prêtait bien à la saison, le mois de juillet avait toujours la sale manie d'être chaud et humide. Die avançait en direction d'un petit coin reculé où il était certain de _le_ trouver. Toshiya lui avait souvent parlé de cet endroit et l'y avait même emmené la fois où il était venu ici.

Alors qu'il progressait, une petite mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. Plus il se rapprochait, plus le son lui parvenait distinctement, enchaînement de notes incohérentes et fausses entrecoupées de pauses malvenues et apparemment non voulues. Cela l'intrigua. Il continua à avancer, contourna une rangée d'arbres centenaires et il _le_ vit. _Il_ était là devant lui, _il_ lui tournait le dos,_ il _semblait si innocent avec sa basse dans les mains. Die l'observa jouer un long moment sans qu'_il_ ne semble se rendre compte de sa présence et _il_ continua à faire courir ses doigts à la peau fragile sur les cordes agressives. Le brun avait cependant perdu la main et plusieurs grognements insatisfaits agrémentaient ses mauvais accords. Die eut un sourire amusé en l'entendant émettre un juron particulièrement bien imagé. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il se remit à avancer.

-Tu ne devrais pas y toucher, dit-il.

Mais Toshiya ne bougea pas ni ne releva la tête.

-Je me doutais que tu serais ici, continua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le petit banc en fer forgé blanc.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Toshiya gardait obstinément les yeux baissés vers la basse qu'il continuait de frôler, les sourcils froncés. Et Die l'admirait. Pour tout son courage, sa détermination. Pour toute son âme il l'admirait. Son petit ange avait réussi à ne pas sombrer, à relever les bras et pour tout ça, il l'aimait à la folie.

Toshiya releva la tête en soupirant et, découragé, il déposa sa basse à ses pieds, dans l'herbe verdoyante, fixant son regard au loin. Tout regarder sauf lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Die était là. Et cette ignorance lui faisait peur.

-J'avais besoin de me retirer de la scène un moment et de souffler un peu.

-Alors tu es venu ici, en conclut Die en le regardant même si l'ancien bassiste fuyait toujours ses yeux.

Die sourit et tourna lui aussi la tête, comprenant que regarder le brun ne ferait que le rendre un peu plus distant, et il ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage, posant sa main près de celle de Toshiya.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

La question surprit le roux. Il se tourna vers lui, étonné de cette soudaine allusion à un futur commun et il remarqua que Toshiya avit fermé les yeux et serrait discrètement les poings sur le bord du petit banc. Apparemment, cela lui coûtait beaucoup de demander ça. Mais cela prouvait qu'il comptait faire quelque chose avec lui et qu'ils seraient de nouveau proches, même si la cicatrisation de leur plaies serait longue et douloureuse.

-Je... j'en sais rien.

Toshiya sembla se détendre un peu mais il baissa la tête, laissant les mèches de jai cacher ses yeux toujours clos, en proie à d'affreux doutes.

-Je m'en veux Totchi je... je sais que je t'ai blessé et je...

-Arrête.

Die le regarda, surpris que le brun l'ai coupé de manière aussi froide._ Il ne veut pas de mes excuses? Mais..._

-J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, tout comme toi. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant Die, c'est impossible. Trop de choses se sont passées, trop de mots prononcés, trop de larmes, trop...

-Oui mais...

-Je te remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je t'en prie Die, laisse-moi. Je veux t'oublier, oublier que nous deux ça aurait pû être beau. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

-Non attends s'il te plaît! Je suis désolé Toshiya, j'ai agis comme un salaud je le sais, je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai fait pleurer, je t'ai dit des choses horribles même mais je... veux pas être oublié...

Il posa sa main tremblante sur celle du brun qui s'était raidi en entendant ces paroles. Il releva lentement la tête, la gorge nouée et la tourna lentement, jusqu'à croiser _son _regard. _Il... a l'air si sincère. Non. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je veux être en paix, je veux oublier. S'il te plaît Die, oublies-moi aussi..._

-Totchi...

Un douce pression sur ses lèvres le fit taire et il regarda le brun avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard alors que celui-ci retirait lentement les deux doigts qu'il avait posés sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. _J'ai une impression de déjà vu... _Il le regarda droit dans les yeux encore quelques secondes avant de baisser ses yeux et de les poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et alors, sans qu'ils sâchent lequel des deux s'était penché vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, frémissant au contact de leurs homonymes, avant de se coller plus franchement et de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer et commencer un lent ballet dans lequel ils faisaient passer tous leurs sentiments. Cette fois-ci, ils se séparèrent gentilment et se regardèrent bizarrement.

-Toshiya.

Une nouvelle fois il le fit taire. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, il ne voulait pas le voir réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter encore un peu de sa présence parce qu'il ne le pourrait plus ensuite. Il rompit le baiser d'un air résolu et se releva du banc, Die le regardait d'un air suppliant sans vouloir lui lâcher la main. Il la dégagea pourtant.

-Je suis désolé Die, je ne peux pas. Rentre chez toi kudasai et oublie-moi.

-Mais...

Le brun s'éloigna sans se retourner en serrant les dents et Die n'eut même pas la force de le suivre du regard. Toshiya l'avait embrassé, mais cette fois, il savait que c'était vraiment fini. Fini avant que cela ait pû vraiment commencer. Il avait fait tout ce chemin... pour rien. Parce que Toshiya n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il retomba impuissant sur le petit banc et fixa son regard vague sur le sol. Demain il rentrerait à Tokyo, mais pas avec Toshiya. Il rentrerait seul et il serait oublié, rayé de sa vie. Il ne le verrait plus. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya rentra chez lui par la porte de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans un regard pour Honda qui le fixait sans comprendre. Pourquoi afficher une tête pareille? Cela ne s'était pas bien passé avec Die? Il se releva alors, soudain inquiet et monta à l'étage. Toshiya pénétra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui puis il resta là, au milieu de la pièce, encore sous le choc. Il n'avait pas pû. Pas pû concevoir que le bonheur lui était désormais accessible alors il l'avait repoussé. Il aurait pû être heureux avec Die, il avait même pendant un instant songé à leur avenir. Puis il s'était rétracté. _Je t'ai fait espérer Die, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te faire comprendre depuis le début que ce serait impossible toi et moi. Je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai fait du mal à Kyo, à Honda. J'ai fait souffrir tout le monde. _Les larmes envahirent ses yeux sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Il sursauta soudain en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche et il l'attrapa aussi vite qu'il le put, avec des gestes gauches et mal-assurés. Il avait reçu un message. Il le lut. Et les larmes recommencèrent à couler tandis qu'un petit sourire triste venait éclairer son visage derrière le rideau de sa tristesse. _"Je t'attendrai Totchi et je ne t'oublirai pas"._

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Voilà c ZE end x)Je sens des ondes meutrières déferler là... Ben quoi? Elle est pas bien ma fin? é.è  
C'est pas vraiment une happy-end mais bon ça aurait fait un peu trop conte de fée à mon goût si tout c'était fini vraiment bien ou si par exemple Toshiya s'était remis à jouer de la basse...  
Ca fait un peu trop fantasque je trouve.  
Enfin bref j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus pour autant et laissez moi une dernière review please, histoire d'avoir une dernière fois votre impression là-dessus.  
C'est le premier bébé à chapitre que je termine, j'suis toute émue lol

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**kyu-izm:** Moi enfant gâtée? Meuh non, tu te trompes... J'ai juste beaucoup de talent x) Donc voilà, c'est fini mais tu connaissais déjà cette fin normalement, vu que la première écrite ne me plaisait pas (trop guimauve à mon goût XD), à moins que Juu-chan te l'ait pas faite lire... si non ben tu découvres mdr En tout cas merci de m'avoir reviwée depuis le début et gros bisous ma chérie j't'adore fort fort fort!

**luciole:** Voilà la fin XD J'espère qu'elle t'a plû? Le pauvre Totchi finit plutôt bien, si ce n'est qu'il repousse Die mais jaime bien les fins sadiques comme ça uhu' En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**laeti-chan:** désespérée J'ai même pas envie de tenter de te répondre en fait... En tout cas j'me suis bien marrée, abrutie XD Quand tu m'as dit que j'allais me foutre de toi t'avais bien raison mdr Déjà pendant tout le long je riais comme une malade, la fin m'a achevée... J'ai halluciné pour le coup, t'es con XD Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, ne nee-chan? lol En tout cas merci toi aussi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer tous les chapitres même si tu les avais déjà lus, ça fait plaisir! Alors, pas trop déçue de la fin? L'envie de meurtre est passée? lol

**kaly:** Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Et je suis contente de savoir que même si tu ne reviewais pas, tu la suivais depuis le départ x) Alors t'as aimé la fin? J'espère que oui et qu'elle ne t'a pas déçue, ça serait dommage. En tout cas merci pour les compliments uhu' Gros bisous!


End file.
